El llanto de la luna
by darthmocy
Summary: se esta llegando al final del embarazo de zero que pasara ahora con nuestro bello angel de ojos amatistas, cual es la reaccion de todas y cada una de las personas que estan a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**EL LLANTO DE LA LUNA, ¿TRISTEZA Ó ALEGRIA?**

**PROLOGO**

Estoy muy nervioso, esperando que mis amigos (porque yo los sigo considerando así) lleguen, ha pasado una semana desde que me trajeron al pequeño Yue, pero por alguna razón necesito, deseo saber como pasaron las cosas aunque en realidad no sé si estoy listo o no para ello, pero debo averiguar que paso.

Ahí están pero esta vez no vienen solos, ahora si estamos todos juntos, bueno casi todos menos él.

Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza y de sentimientos que no puedo descifrar, pero los que más llaman mi atención son los de Kain y me intriga saber ¿Por qué?

1


	2. Chapter 2

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**CULPA**

_**Como seguir cuando este sentimiento me detiene**_

_**Como seguir cuando este dolor me carcome**_

_**Como seguir cuando no estas junto a mi**_

_**Como seguir cuando mi corazón llora por tu ausencia**_

Kaname –sama – hablo Takuma como siempre el mas diplomático y el que menos miedo me tiene, a veces ser un sangre pura es un problema –

Buenas tardes adelante - les respondo –

Tomamos asiento y les invito un poco de te, el silencio que reina es insoportable así que por fin me decido a hablar, espero no sonar muy brusco.

Y bien ….. Me gustaría saber toda la historia si no es mucho pedirles, yo …..

Que es lo que quieres saber Kaname nii – me pregunta Yuki de manera educada –

Todo Yuki – le digo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que están llenos de una gran tristeza - quiero saber que paso después de que yo – no pude terminar porque Kain me interrumpió –

Casi lo matas – dijo con rudeza y aunque debería de retarlo pro hablarme así, no lo hare merezco eso y mucho más –

Así es por favor – les solicite, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, sé que esto no me va a gustar nada -

Pues empecemos por el principio, creo yo sería lo mejor - Afirmó Takuma y prosiguió a empezar con el relato, casi toda mi atención estaba en él, claro está que la otra parte estaba en mi pequeño ángel dormido en mis brazos.

Y así empezó el relato de lo que será mi cruel castigo y mi tortura personal para toda la eternidad, por haber sido tan estúpido y ciego ….

**MESES ANTES**

En estos momentos se celebraba el baile de graduación en la academia Cross, al fin y después de tantos desafortunados incidentes y de la muerte de Rido Kuran los estudiantes de la primera generación se graduaban, el Director Kaien Cross organizo un evento de grandes proporciones para ello.

Pero como no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto por siempre hubo grandes cambios antes del gran evento. La academia Cross se había vuelto un verdadero infierno literalmente, ya que el consejo de ancianos al ver el progreso de su rey, (si porque oficialmente Kaname Kuran ya había sido nombrado rey de la comunidad vampírica) en su proyecto de la convivencia pacífica, habían decidido que se inscribieran más vampiros jóvenes en la academia, pero eso había traído problemas y pequeñas rencillas entre los estudiantes nocturnos, ya que todos querían convivir con su rey de sangre pura.

El aquelarre de Kaname se había separado de él literalmente, lo único que los unía aunque fuera imposible de creer era Kiryuu Zero que por alguna razón que ellos mismos desconocían se llevaba mejor con Kaname Kuran.

La manzana de la discordia eran 2 mellizos, los Walsh que desde que llegaron no se despegaban de Kaname para nada, lo seguían por todas partes y lo adoraban por encima de todo como aun Dios. Los cambios fueron drásticos desde la sustitución no oficial de Takuma como vicepresidente de la clase nocturna hasta la falta de peticiones especiales a Aido por parte de Kaname.

El día de la graduación todos estaban ya en la fiesta a excepción del prefecto de pelo plateado y no es porque no quisiera asistir solo que no se sentía cómodo.

Había aceptado ponerse el smoking que Kaien Cross le compro para la ocasión diciéndole "mi preciso hijo no puede presentarse sin uno, es su graduación, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Zero" y eso había bastado para aceptar el regalo.

Zero no entendía porque últimamente se había vuelto más amable con todos incluso le agradeció a Cross llamándolo outo-san y Cross casi se infarta y eso no tuvo precio.

Zero entro en el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta y fue objeto de miradas por parte de todos desde la clase diurna (donde tenía su club de admiradoras y admiradores también) y la clase nocturna incluyendo al aquelarre de Kaname.

Zero – llamo Kain – vaya por poco y ni te reconozco hermanito

Kain no me digas así que no tengo 6 años – frunció el seño Zero –

Pero es cierto, que te paso – pregunto Takuma –

Tu también, juro que me iré a poner el uniforme de la clase de día – Zero estaba más que rojo por los alabos y comentarios -

No creo que te dejemos – afirmo Sique –

Son imposibles – aseguro Zero tratando de sonar enojado cosa que no funciono –

Y es que seamos honestos, todos los vampiros son seres hermosos y perfectos pero Zero rayaba fuera de la hermosura y la perfección, esta noche en especial se veía como un Elfo, una de esas criaturas mágicas, había luna llena y el color de su cabello lo hacía ver celestial.

El esmoquin era estilo clásico llevaba camisa blanca con corbata de moño en color morado junto con la fajilla que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos color amatista (que desde hace algún tiempo tenían un brillo especial), las mancuernillas eran unas lunas crecientes con unas amatistas incrustadas y sus arracadas originales las había cambiado por unas de oro blanco que junto con las mancuernillas (o gemelos) se los había regalado Kaname no hace mucho, realmente se veía celestial y el único que rivalidad con su hermosura era el mismo rey de sangre pura Kaname Kuran, eran el uno para el otro, eran complementos perfectos, el sol y la luna, todos pensaban que podrían ser la pareja perfecta, siempre y cuando ellos quisieran y no se interpusieran ciertos mellizos odiosos.

Zero se veía nervioso y Aido y Kain lo notaron

Te encuentras, te vez muy pálido - afirmo Kain –

Y nervioso también – indico Aido –

Que ….. Soy un vampiro, soy pálido y no estoy nervioso, yo….. Bueno estoy buscando a kana ….. a Kuran – afirmo Zero tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –

Pues si lo necesitas lo vi cerca de la pista de baile – dijo un poco serio Takuma cosa que no era muy habitual en él –

Gracias Takuma – respondió Zero - Takuma

Si …..

Todo regresare a como era antes, yo lo creo así…..

Quien lo diría tu apoyando a Kuran Kaname – sonrió Takuma – espero que sí, es mi amigo pero ha cambiado tanto que ya no se …. solo espero que tengas razón Zero – termino dando un suspiro -

Todos cambiamos, créeme lo sé – fue lo último que dijo Zero y se alejo –

**CERCA DE LA PISTA DE BAILE**

Kaname disfrutaba de la brisa de aire, había podido escabullirse unos momentos para estar solo, desde hace algún tiempo se sentía atrapado y no encontraba la salida, había sido nombrado Rey , había más nobles en la academia por petición del consejo de ancianos, su vida era casi perfecta, había llevado acabo sus ideales de coexistencia pacífica y aunque era todavía un secreto también tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y tarde o temprano se lo gritaría al mundo, lo único que le faltaba era que su aquelarre se volviera a unir, podía entender que estaban un poco celosos pero los nuevos nobles eran agradables.

Kuran-sama – llamo un noble de cabello negro y ojos rubí –

Si Brandon -

No …. debería estar aquí solo, si me permite le hare un poco de compañía, además hay unos funcionarios que lo buscan – indico el noble –

Vaya, desde luego brando podrías traerlos aquí

Ya lo hizo mi hermana y esperan por usted

Gracias siempre tan eficientes

Para eso estamos Kuran-sama

El aura de Kaname cambio en cuanto Brandon se acerco a él pero no le dio importancia y se olvido por completo de lo que estaba meditando hace unos momentos.

Zero por fin localizo a Kaname y lo vio hablando con unos hombres y como siempre los mellizos estaban más cerca de lo que a él le agradaba, eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera y si lo vemos de alguna manera estaba celoso, tomado una respiración profunda se acerco y espero a que despidiera a los hombres con los que estaba hablando.

Para su buena suerte los mellizos acompañaron a los tipos esos a la salida así que tuvo su oportunidad perfecta para acerase y así tosió un poco para llamar la atención del Rey vampiro.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el habla quedo relegada de la realidad Kaname se veía espectacular, siempre se veía bien pero esta noche tenía algo que dejo a Zero anonadado, tenia más de una semana de no verlo pues había tenido que salir a un viaje de negocios y en cuanto llego fue a una reunión con el consejo de ancianos así que era la primera vez que lo veía en semanas, Kaname traía un traje en vez del tradicional smoking que era de color blanco con una camisa color vino que lograba resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos y la corbata era de seda negra. La combinación con su belleza natural era un afrodisiaco para Zero pero trato de controlarse lo mejor que pudo.

Sin palabras salieron por la puerta que daba al bosque y ahí se miraron por unos segundos más, Kaname saco su celular y tomo una foto de Zero, se veía como un ángel con la luz de la luna formando un alo imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Kaname necesito hablar contigo – dijo un muy apesadumbrado Zero saliendo de su estupor inicial y sin importarle que estaban en una fiesta lo llamo por su nombre de pila – es urgente

Pasa algo malo Zero – pregunto Kaname al ver el rostro de Zero muy pálido -

Zero iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando una molesta voz se dejo oír.

No molestes a Kuran-sama maldito nivel E – grito uno de los nuevos nobles que seguía a Kaname y es que por alguna razón los mellizos ni siquiera quisieron intentar llevarse bien con él y lo despreciaban a un nivel bastante crítico –

No estoy hablando contigo vampiro así que si no quieres que te vuele los sesos aléjate – le respondió Zero con veneno en la voz, desde que habían llegado esos mellizos solo habían causado problemas y problemas en serio al grado que los antiguos nobles habían sido desplazados y eso a Zero le molesto porque una vez que los hubo tratado (obvio por petición de Kaname) se dio cuenta que era como tratar a un humano con defectos y virtudes –

No te permito que me hables de esa manera sucio nivel E – pero ya no prosiguió porque fue interrumpido por una voz por demás melodiosa –

Basta….. No es el momento ni el lugar para una discusión, Kiryuu-kun – dijo Kaname educadamente – lo que sea podemos hablarlo más tarde

No – dijo un poco mas brusco de lo que deseaba pues le había dolido que Kaname lo llamara por su apellido y más delante de ese engendro – es muy urgente, solo … bueno solo tomara unos minutos de su valioso tiempo Kuran –sama – dijo lo mas educadamente que podía –

Salieron de la reunión y caminaron hasta llegar cerca de la fuente que hay en la academia, una vez se hubieran detenido Zero encaro a Kaname

Perdón por haberte interrumpido pero ….. Me es urgente hablar contigo – dijo Zero bastante nervioso – yo bueno es que …

Y bien que tienes que decirle a Kuran-sama, no vez q está ocupado y cansado, no debe perder su tiempo contigo – pregunto Brandon –

Bueno a este estúpido que el pasaba con qué derecho le gritaba y además Kaname no estaba haciendo nada, si hubiera sido Aido o cualquier otro ya lo hubiera a bofeteado de menos, no podía creer esta situación, Takuma se lo había comentado pero no quiso creerle.

Para empezar estoy hablando con Kaname y es una conversación privada si no te importa- declaro Zero tratando de controlarse –

No pienso dejar a Kuran-sama solo con un nivel E es mi trabajo velar por su seguridad ….

Además eres un irrespetuoso, como osas llamarlo por su nombre – dijo una voz aguda desde atrás –

Lo llamo como se me da la gana – gruño Zero esto ya estaba al límite de su paciencia y Kaname no decía nada –

Basta – dijo Kaname con demasiada calma – hablaremos después Kiryuu-kun y empezó a alejarse

Zero estaba impactado por las acciones y la respuesta de Kaname, nunca lo había ignorado de esa manera ni cuando era enemigos jurados y por unos minutos sintió el cambio en su aura, por otro lado Takuma, Aido, Shiki y Kain sintieron el cambio en el aura de Zero y se dirigieron al jardín.

Antes de que Kaname se alejara Zero lo tomo de la muñeca para impedirse.

Espera ….

Suéltalo – gruño Brenda – no lo toques con tus sucias manos y le lanzo un golpe.

Los instintos de cazador de Zero reaccionaron a la agresión y en un segundo saco la bloody rose y le disparo a la vampira haciéndola caer sentada en el piso a l ver a su hermana herida Brandon se lanzo al ataque pero Zero fue más rápido y lo golpeo en la cara con tal fuerza que le rompió la nariz, el olor a la sangre hizo que los instintos vampiros se despertaran pero antes de que la pelea pudiera proseguir Kaname la interrumpió, expandió su energía y la bloody rose salió volando hacia el bosque.

Es que no puedes comportarte Kiryuu – siseo Kaname – mira lo que has hecho debemos convivir en paz

Que … - fue lo que Zero alcanzo a decir, Kaname lo estaba culpando – pero Kaname ellos

Basta

Maldita sea Kuran que es lo que te pasa, ellos empezaron y los defiendes - maldijo Zero –

He dicho basta Kiryuu no importa quien empezó tú debes guardar la compostura además me estas faltando al respeto –

Zero estaba que no creía lo que oía

Eres un bastardo, ve lo que estás diciendo – le grito Zero –

Kaname se acerco a Zero y le dijo de manera que solo el escuchara

O es que estas tan urgido de llamar mi atención – siseo – para beber mi sangre

Eso había sido un golpe bajo porque a pesar de tener sed él nunca había bebido de Kaname sin su permiso o consentimiento. Y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el dolor que sintió por la palabras de Kaname paso al enojo y sin medir las consecuencias le dio un golpe a Kaname en el rostro

Jamás he tomado nada que no me hayas ofrecido y yo …. – pero no termino porque fue sujetado por el cuello con bastante fuerza.

No….. Me vuelvas a tocar y menos en público – los mellizos veían la acciones con demasiada concentración - entendiste Kiryuu

Zero quería contestarle y mandarlo al infierno pero la mano en su garganta y el aura enojada de Kaname no le ayudaban, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas

Suéltame Kuran – desafío Zero intentando sonar firme –

Que está pasando - La voz de Takuma se dejo escuchar cuando los mellizos se levantaban del suelo y se acercaban a Kaname –

Este bastardo ataco a Kuran-sama y a nosotros – dijo Brandon –

Los 4 nobles del aquelarre de Kaname voltearon a donde se sentía el aura más fuerte y la escena los dejos fríos, Kain sin perder tiempo corrió para evitar que sucediera una tragedia que más tarde traería arrepentimiento.

Kaname-sempai suéltelo por favor - trato de acercarse Kain pero el aura de Kaname estaba fuera de control –

Si Kaname-sama, no haga esto se podría arrepentir después – afirmo Aido –

Takuma se acerco y tomo la muñeca de Kaname para intentar que soltara a Zero, pero este lo lanzo contra un árbol. Shiki siguió la trayectoria de Takuma y escucho el crujir tanto del árbol como seguramente de algún hueso de Takuma y vio su rostro desencajado, iba a ir al lado de Takuma cuando:

Kaname – sempai lo estas matando – sentencio Kain –

Es lo menos que se merece ese inmundo humano – afirmo Brenda –

Cállate no sabes las estupideces que estás hablando – grito Aido –

Zero empezaba a perder la conciencia poco a poco, que le pasaba a Kaname porque lo trataba así, ¿porque?, ese pensamiento hacia que su corazón doliera, se estaba dando por vencido cuando las voces de los presentes le llegaron de golpe, Kain y Aido le pedían a Kaname que se detuviera, el estruendo de algo quebrándose y el grito de Shiki hacia Takuma, todo a su alrededor estaba fuera de control, el aura de Kaname causaría muchos estragos tenía que calmarlo por su bien aunque eso en estos instante no le era de mucha importancia pero sus amigos no se lo merecían y sabía que Kaname lo sentiría después.

Kain y Aido estaban empezando a nota la falta del aire peor no se rendía pidiéndole a Kaname que se detuviera, Shiki ayuda a Takuma a levantarse y acercarse pero antes de llegar Brandon le dio un golpe Shiki

Aléjense traidores, porque defienden a ese sucio ex-humano y sobre todo tú, eres el primo de Kuran-sama – espeto Brandon –

Sique iba a responder pero

No lo vale Shiki…. Kaname-sama detente – Zero jalaba aire a cada palabra que decía – los estas lastimando – gimió cuando el agarre sobre su cuello se hizo más fuerte – por favor son ….. Tus amigos ….. Kaname – suplico y esa suplica fue acompañada de una caricia en la mejilla y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos –

El olor a sal y la suave caricia en su rostro asaltaron los sentidos embotados de Kaname y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato soltó el frágil cuello de Zero, sus ojos estaban viendo con horror la escena frene a él.

Kain reacciono lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Zero se golpeara contra el suelo, Aido se acerco jalando aire e instantes después llegaron Shiki que ayudaba a Takuma.

Takuma tomo el pulso de Zero que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Kain, sintió la presencia de Yuki, rima, Ruka y Siren pero movió la cabeza negativamente dándoles a entender que no se acercaran.

Aido estas bien – este afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – y ustedes –pregunto Kain

Dentro de lo que cabe bien, vámonos – hablo Takuma –

Kaname iba a acerarse pero los mellizos se interpusieron en su camino y sin más se fueron a los dormitorios de la luna.

**HABITACION DE ZERO CASA DEL DIRECTOR CROSS**

Después de algunas horas Zero empezó a reaccionar y las imágenes de so acontecimientos anteriores le llegaron de golpe y eso le provoco un terrible sentimiento de tristeza, porque Kaname se estaba comportando de esa forma últimamente, casi lo mata, lastimo a su mejor amigo y ataco a sus otros amigos.

Se levanto con mucha dificultad pues estaba muy mareado, camino a la sala y ahí los encontró a todos que tenían una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, las piernas le fallaron y su sensei lo sujeto antes de caer

No deberías estar caminando muchacho – le dijo Touga –

Si Zero deberías seguir acostado – afirmo Yuki -

Yuki tiene razón vamos – afirmo Takuma –

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún movimiento

Lo siento fue mi culpa yo no …. Debí hacerlo enojar – y sin más se dejo conducir a su habitación

Todos tenían una de desconcierto, desde cuando Zero Kiryuu defendía a Kaname Kuran de esa manera, es cierto que habían notado cambios en Zero pero nada tan evidente y lo más extraño porque lo único que irradiaba en este momento del cazador era tristeza, algo pasaba con Zero pero no sabían que podría ser.

6


	3. Chapter 3

El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?

SIN TI

Sin Ti, No Podré Vivir Jamás  
Y Pensar Que Nunca Más, Estarás Junto A Mí

UNA SEMANA DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE EN AL ACADEMIA CROSS

Zero caminaba de regreso a la academia Cross, con la mente llena de un montón de preguntas, con la duda reflejada en sus ojos, con el miedo latente de lo que acababa de enterarse, la incertidumbre de saber si eso era posible y la tristeza que rondaba su corazón herido. Era inútil seguir así pero no podía evitarlo estaba deprimido y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de desahogarse, pero se sentía solo.

Había por todos los medios intentado buscar a los nobles pero después del ataque y de que Takuma se asegurar de que estaba bien se habían ido y no sabía a dónde, si era raro, pero los extrañaba, se sentía solo, estaban su Sensei y el director pero no les tenia la misma confianza que a Kain o a Takuma, ¿la razón? muy sencillo porque ellos siempre se comportarían como sus padres por mucha confianza que le tuvieran.

Caminaba a paso lento a esas horas de la tarde, regresaba de la asociación de cazadores, todavía se sentía bastante cansado después de que casi muere a manos de Kaname y eso era algo que lo lastimaba, nunca ni cuando eran enemigos declarados había sucedido, pero ahora, ahora diferente a lo mejor los mellizos tenían razón, o ¿no?

Pero se sentía tan solo extrañaba a Kaname, su vida si que estaba jodida, primero se enamora de su enemigo jurado, luego no puede decirle a nadie que tienen una relación y tienen que mantenerla en secreto y ahora esto, lo mejor sería darse un tiro.

Que estupideces pensaba darse un tiro, no … él era un cazador y tenia orgullo …. – pero era inútil el alejamiento de Kaname lo lastimaba más de lo que debía, solo esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta , trataba de mantener su mirada fría y su ceño fruncido delante de los demás.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió el aura maligna que se cernía sobre él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que el asqueroso nivel E – dijo Brenda con veneno en la voz –

Un estúpido cazador – agrego Brandon –

Zero los ignoro en su totalidad y paso de lado, no tenía ganas de discutir, todo lo que quería era llegar y tirarse en su cama a dormir, estaba muy cansado, después trataría de resolver la situación en la que estaba.

A mí nadie me ignora nivel E – dijo molesto Brando – además me la debes por haberme atacado y haber lastimado a mi hermana – gruño mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Zero y lo jalaba, haciendo demasiada presión.

Zero solo rodo los ojos parecía ser que primero se tendría que encargar de estos bastardos y luego podría irse a dormir

Suéltame – dijo molesto –

Sin decir nada más Brenda comenzó a danzar cosa que a Zero le pareció extraña, estos bastardos estaban locos o que, primero lo retaban y ahora se ponían a bailar, pero sus sentidos de cazador lo alertaron, no esto no era solo una danza - pensó – porque segundos después alcanzo a evadir una patada que le era lanzada a la cara, - con que así es como atacan - Brandon se acerco a Brenda y al ritmo que ella había impuesto, la tomo por la cintura la elevo para que diera unas piruetas y antes de caer lanzo un par de golpes a Zero.

Zero esquivo los golpes de Brenda pero no se preparo para el que le lanzo Brandon directo al pecho y salió volando, la colisión era contra un árbol pero Zero metió su mano derecha para no estrellarse con tanta fuerza y funciono pero la muñeca se le fracturo, el dolor lo distrajo y Brenda lo tomo por el cuello y lo presiono contra el árbol.

Brando le dio un golpe en un costado que le saco el aire y le fracturo un par de costillas.

Vaya pensé que esto sería más divertido – bramo Brandon-

Si es muy aburrido – siseo Brenda- pero ….. Aun tengo un As bajo la manga

Brenda se rio malignamente y saco algo de la bolsa de la falda que llevaba puesta por lo que Zero empezó a forcejear y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando ….

CON AIDO Y SHIKI

En serio no puedo creer que tengas la paciencia – argumento Shiki –

No es tan malo, pero créeme hoy me daban ganas de asesinarlos, se pusieron insoportables y … Shiki me estas escuchando, que pasa – pregunto un ofendido Aido por ser ignorado –

No hueles a sangre

Aido lo miro confundido pero tomo una aspiración profunda

Es verdad, hay olor de sangre en el aire y es de …. No puede ser

Zero – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo – es por acá aseguró Shiki

Empezó a caminar seguido de Aido, se adentraron unos metros en el bosque que dividía la carretera y siguiendo el aroma llegaron a un enorme árbol, un pino si no veían mal, lo rodearon y encontraron a Zero amarrado y amordazado. Lo soltaron y su cuerpo empezó a caer pesadamente al piso.

Aido lo sujeto y lo acomodo, le quitaron la mordaza, aun respiraba pero quien le había hecho esto, lo averiguarían después lo primero era ver porque no reaccionaba.

Había un charco de sangre y ardía en fiebre, la razón la encontró Shiki, tenía una daga de cazador enterrada en la parte baja de la espalda que anulaba sus poderes regenerativos de vampiro, Shiki trato de sacarla pero solo recibió una descarga.

Rayos – gruño Shiki – Aido trata de que reaccione por favor, debemos sacarle la daga

Zero me escuchas – llamo Aido dándole pequeños golpes en el rostro –

Zero abrió los ojos pesadamente y observo a Aido

Ya reacciono Shiki – anuncio Aido y Shiki se acerco –

Zero tengo que sacar la daga que tienes enterrada pero es de cazadores necesito tu ayuda, me entiendes lo que te digo -

Zero asintió imperceptiblemente y trato de fruncir el seño, sintió como Shiki tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre la daga y la propia sobre la de Zero, conto hasta tres y jalo, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Zero y su respiración se acelero un poco más, Aido acerco su mano a la herida y congelo el área para evitar que Zero se desangrara en lo que salían del bosque.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

Takuma salía de la habitación de Zero

Como esta – pregunto preocupado Kain –

Exactamente no lo sé necesito que despierte, su pulso es estable pero está muy pálido y la herida está tardando en cerrar. Pero hay algo que me tiene confundido - reflexiono Takuma – quien pudo haber hecho esto, un nivel E desde luego que no

Alguien que lo odia – anuncio Shiki como si fuera lo más obvio –

Por supuesto pero ¿quien?, esto fue hecho con saña, para matarlo lentamente y en agonía

Sabes que mi querido hermanito – dijo Kain – no es santo de devoción de nadie, tiene un carácter de los mil infiernos pero ha cambiado mucho en el último año

Si es cierto hasta es amable – sonrío aido –

Quien lo hay hecho debe ser un maldito, si lo trataran verían que es una buena persona – afirmo Shiki –

Si es cierto, yo lo admiro y mucho – continúo Kain –

Los otros tres vampiros lo miraban con cara de interrogación

No me vean así y la razón es muy sencilla cuantas personas pueden pasar por todo lo que ha pasado y superarlo – al ver la atención puesta en él continuo – veamos, primero vio la muerte de sus padres y vivió la traición de su gemelo, segundo es un cazador convertido en un vampiro con peligro de caer en un nivel E y lo supero, eso no lo supera casi nadie – termino Kain –

Si es cierto hasta puedo decir que es inteligente, bueno no tanto como yo – sonrió aido –

Y no olviden que mucha gente cree que es modelo por lo … mmm como decirlo guapo que es – argumento Shiki –

Si tienes razón es muy guapo – confirmo takuma – además es un líder nato

Si en la asociación lo admiran y le temen – concluyo Kain –

Los 4 vampiros seguían hablando mientras una sombra los escuchaba y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, así que realmente lo apreciaban, él también lo hacía.

Unos minutos antes Zero se había despertado y se encontraba desorientado, no sabía en donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Shiki y a aido y dolor mucho dolor pero nada más, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta llegando a la escalera de caracol y ahí se detuvo al escuchar las voces familiares que venían de abajo, pensó en bajar las escaleras pero un mareo lo detuvo y al tambalearse tiro un jarrón que descansaba en un pedestal, estuvo a punto de rodar por las escaleras pero unos brazos lo sujetaron.

Cuidado – dijo Kain quien lo ayudo a regresar a la recamara –

Deberías estar en cama – regaño Takuma – aun no estás bien y ya se volvió a abrir la herida, gracias Kain nos dejarías solos por favor

Kain dudo un poco pero acepto, aquí el médico era Takuma.

Minutos más tarde salía un Takuma a toda prisa, anunciando que regresaría en un par de horas y que Zero estaba durmiendo, que si despertaba lo obligaran a beber y comer que era muy importante y sin más se fue, dejando a los otros con signos de interrogación.

Sin Ti, Que Me Puede Ya Importar  
Si Lo Que Me Hace Llorar, Está Lejos De Aquí

TRES HORAS DESPUES

Hacia varios minutos que Zero había despertado, había dormido por 3 horas y el descanso le había caído de maravilla se sentía muy mareado pero ese era el menor de sus males, sabía que Takuma no regresa aún porque prometió despertarlo en cuanto lo hiciera.

Estaba muy nervioso, que haría si todo resultaba ser verdad, afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos, pero es que no podía creerlo, era técnicamente imposible.

Estaba observando el atardecer con una mano sobre el estomago, planteándose las posibles soluciones y llegando a la más viable, porque era lo más correcto, era lo que debía hacer, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta inmediatamente voltio hacia ella.

Observo a Takuma y sin que este dijera nada el ya sabía la respuesta, aunque había tratado de mentalizarse esto era más de lo que podía soportar, una oleada de nauseas lo hizo correr al baño y deshacerse de lo que tenía en el estomago que era nada, pues desde que había salido a la asociación de cazadores hasta el momento no había probado bocado.

Takuma corrió a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso con agua y ayudándole a regresar a la cama.

Zero, te encuentras bien – pregunto un alarmado Takuma –

Claro Takuma estoy perfectamente bien – contesto sarcástico Zero – mi vida es una mierda

No digas eso –regaño Takuma –

A no y que es lo que quieres que diga – gruño Zero mientras apretaba los puños y su poder se empezaba a salir de control – a ver déjame pensar ….. soy un vampiro cazador de vampiros , odiado por los cazadores, unos mellizos diabólicos me quieren muerto porque insulte a su amo , estoy por caer en un nivel E ha y lo más importante , soy un fenómeno, un vampiro varón embarazado se me ….- Pero no pudo terminar porque el grito de aido lo distrajo –

Kain se quema la charola ten cuidado – le gritaba aido a su primo -

Zero y Takuma voltearon a la puerta y vieron a un Aido tratando de apagar la charola desecha a los pies de Kain y a un Kain mas que sorprendido.

Kain entro a la habitación seguido por aido y Shiki

De que estás hablando estas embarazado? , eso es imposible, eres hombre – Kain voltio a ver a Takuma con ojos interrogantes - Takuma? – empezó a cuestionar Kain, sus ojos viajaban de Zero a Takuma y viceversa –

Zero agacho la mirada y se quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos, no sabía que decir, esto aun lo tenia conmocionado, cuando por fin encontró la voz para responder, Takuma lo hizo por el

Si Kain lo está y que si es posible? pues ya estamos viendo que sí, yo no había escuchado que … – no pudo finalizar porque aido lo interrumpió abruptamente –

Guau yo no pensé llegar a vivir para ver algo así , el único caso conocido sucedió hace 10 millones de años, si bueno más o menos, de ahí es de donde descienden los cazadores y el primer sangre pura – soltó un muy emocionado Aido -

Que idioteces dices Aido – estallo Kain – esto es serio

No son estupideces Kain, el directo Cross tiene un libro que habla de emanak nuestro primer emperador vampiro y orez – Aido se puso nervioso – ¿Qué? – pregunto

Aido esto es importante, que tiene que ver eso con lo que le está pasando a Zero – hablo por primera vez Shiki –

Solo quiero puntualizar que si puede estar emba ….. mmmm esperando un bebe es un vampiro después de todo – finalizo –

Ok – se oyó la voz de Kain – vamos a suponer que estas embarazado – Zero se puso rojo como tomate – ¿que piensas hacer?

Los cuatro nobles posaron sus ojos en Zero que agacho la mirada, no lo sabía, solo se quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos

Yo …

Zero – llamo Kain –

No lo presiones, esto no es fácil – dijo Takuma y se acerco a Zero y puso una mano en su hombro – te apoyaremos y bueno creo que hablo por los cuatro, no importa la decisión que tomes, descansa hablaremos después

Los ojos de Zero viajaron a los de cada noble y se detuvieron en los de Kain, quería saber que contaba con su hermano mayor, con Kain

Sabes que si – fue la respuesta de Kain –

Pienso seguir con el proceso, después de todo el no tiene la culpa de estar aquí – culmino Zero con un suspiro y apoyando la mano en su estomago.

Sabes que no será fácil, además es nuevo para ….. Pues para todos, no hay casos registrados, - explico Takuma, no quería ser un ave de mal agüero pero era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa –

Lo sé - respondió Zero –

Ok, tienes que seguir todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra y lo primero es que comas algo, estás de acuerdo

Zero asintió y esperaba que dejaran la conversación ahí pero no fue así

Zero ¿quien es el padre?- pregunto aun sorprendido el vampiro de ojos marrones

Kain , no lo agobies con eso, en este momento Zero debe de estar en calma y no alterarse, además aun no se repone del ataque que sufrió, por cierto Zero creí escuchar que fueron los walsh

Así es Takuma

Son unos malnacidos – argumento Shiki –

No me has respondido Zero, no quiero agobiarte pero creo que debe de apoyarte en todo esto

Kain – Zero suspiro de manera cansada – gracias por tu interés, pero no creo que quiera saber nada de mí, así que ….. Con la ayuda y el apoyo de todos ustedes saldremos adelante

Había una nota de tristeza en la voz de Zero, realmente le gustaría llegar y decirle la buena nueva (aunque fuera algo raro), Zero jugaba distraídamente con su mano izquierda mientras un silencio se apoderaba de la habitación hasta que Shiki lo rompió

¿Cuando te casaste?

¿Qué? - pregunto un muy confundido Zero –

Si pregunte qué ¿cuando te casaste? O es que te gustan los anillos – sonrió Shiki con malicia –

Sin Ti, No Hay Clemencia En Mi Dolor  
La Esperanza De Mi Amor  
Te La Llevas Al Fin

Aido nada discreto y curioso como el solo se acerco y tomo la mano de Zero y observo el anillo, este se puso nervioso ante el escrutinio.

Mmm , yo he visto este anillo antes – se quedo pensando aido – Ya me acorde quien trae uno igual, no … puede …. ser – aido se puso pálido y sus ojos viajaron a los de Zero y este solo asintió

Era demasiado doloroso recordar pero inevitable.

Bueno creo ustedes saben algo que nosotros no y si estamos juntos en esto es mejor que lo compartan con los demás , no creen – urgió Kain – si es un cazador por lo menos puedo obligarlo a que te escuche, porque como bien has dicho, nosotros te apoyaremos, pero tienes que hablar, tienes que decírnoslo.

Aido solo miro a Zero como preguntándole que iba a hacer y fue entonces que Zero tomo un poco de aire para darse valor

Sin Ti, Es Inútil Vivir. Como Inútil Será,  
El Quererte Olvidar.

6


	4. Chapter 4

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Luna roja, la luna del cazador**

Ya era la mañana un día antes de navidad y Zero se encontraba mirando como el sol salía por el horizonte no había podido dormir, los mareos constantes y la nauseas le impedían un total descanso, le dolía la cabeza.

No podía creer como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, hoy en la noche celebrarían noche buena y el no estaba de ánimo para asistir quería zafarse, maldición que haría para no estar presente. Lo intentaría no perdía nada.

Aun no podía creer que se estaba gestando un bebe dentro de su cuerpo, sentía todas la emociones a flor de piel y no sabía si era culpa del embarazo o no. Pero este día en especial quería estar solo aunque sabía que no se lo permitirían los nobles, aun recordaba la noche cuando todo salió a la luz y la reacción de cada uno de ellos sobre todo la de Kain

**FLASH BACK**

Aido solo miro a Zero como preguntándole que iba a hacer y fue entonces que Zero tomo un poco de aire para darse valor. Esto era algo de lo que tarde o temprano se enterarían ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ya no más.

A inicios de octubre y para ser más exactos el día primero Shiki

¿En la luna del cazador?

Si aunque solo fue coincidencia – afirmo Zero –

O vaya que guardadito te lo tenias – intervino aido tratando de calmar el ambiente que se estaba poniendo bastante caliente los poderes de Kain estaban demasiado descontrolados -

Zero sintió la mirada de Takuma que era de extrema curiosidad pero sabía que no lo presionaría y la de Kain que lo fulminaba, sabía que este lo apreciaba y se preocupaba por él y sintió el deber de decírselos, después de todo lo estaban apoyando en todo esto.

Kain, Takuma, Shiki, aido, quiero pedirles algo aunque sé que les será difícil aceptarlo – comenzó a hablar Zero – no quisiera que lo buscaran, no por el momento al menos, de acuerdo, es solo un favor que les estoy pidiendo – solicito Zero con los ojos clavados en cada uno de ellos

Los 4 nobles aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza

Kuran Kaname – fue todo lo que Zero dijo y escondió sus ojos amatistas tras su flequillo, no había nada más que decir.

Takuma literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta, Kain salió furioso de la habitación, Shiki y aido no dijeron absolutamente nada, la noticia les cayó como balde agua fría a los cuatro, nunca se hubieran esperado que Zero y Kaname tuvieran algo y menos algo tan serio, un matrimonio entre un vampiro y un cazador era algo impensable y que eso hubiera dado frutos mucho más.

Takuma trato de convencer a Zero de que debía decírselo a Kaname que tenía derecho a saber pero Zero expuso su punto

Takuma se que tienes razón, debe saberlo pero la última vez que intente hablar con el casi acabo muerto y ahora no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarme de esa manera, esos malditos mellizos tienen algo que ver en su extraño comportamiento, es como si fuera bipolar cuando esos engendros están cerca, lo entiendes ¿verdad? – Takuma iba a decir algo pero Zero no lo dejo – sé que me acompañarían a verlo pero no quiero que resulten heridos como la ultima vez, todo estará bien yo lo sé.

Los ojos de cada uno de los nobles mostraban la conmoción que esto les causaba, pero aceptaron que Zero tenía razón. El tema se dio por zanjado por el momento y pasaron a otro menos complicado.

Le platicaron a Zero que después de la pelea el día de la graduación al regresar a los dormitorios de la luna los engendros walsh les avisaron que tendrían una sanción por haber atacado a Kaname y que tendrían que pedirle perdón a su príncipe de sangre pura y a ellos mismos, pedirle perdón a Kaname no les molestaba. Pero a ellos, era humillante así que decidieron irse, pero las noticias corren rápido y llegaron al consejo de ancianos razón por la cual les fueron negados los privilegios de los cuales gozaban, el cargo fue "AGRESION AL REY DE SANGRE PURA KURAN KANAME"

Takuma no puede tocar su herencia hasta que no pida disculpas públicas, aido estaba tratando de ser obligado a casarse ahora que salía de la academia Cross como castigo por el insulto, era el pretexto que su padre esperaba, a Shiki su tío le negó fondos para seguir llevando su estilo de vida y Kain bueno sus propiedades a excepción de la que se encontraban en este momento le habían sido negadas hasta nuevo aviso.

Todo esto se le hacía raro a Zero, porque Kaname no había hecho nada. Y la culpa le embargo porque en todo caso él era el responsable de la agresión al rey de sangre pura.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a escuchar movimiento en la mansión, sabía que Yuki estaba muy emocionada y con ella arrastraba a todos los demás, pero él quería estar solo, en verdad no estaba de humor para una cena.

Ya se parezco una chica deprimida – se recrimino Zero mentalmente – pero Kaname no estaría ahí para esta cena especial y tampoco quería amargarles la noche.

Tomo una chamarra y salió de mansión necesitaba caminar despejarse, no era justo que les echara a perder la noche, el director había trasladado a Lili a una pequeña caballeriza y ahí es a donde se dirigía.

Hola Lili - saludo Zero a la yegua que relincho como respuesta a su saludo –

Si hace mucho que no venia pero es que no me les puedo escapar bueno ya sabes porque – le dijo Zero a Lili como si el animal le pudiera entender – ven vamos a caminar

Ambos salieron de establo y caminaros hasta que Zero decidió que era momento de sentarse estaba terriblemente cansado, Lili se acerco y se hecho para que Zero se recarga en ella, a estas alturas Zero estaba pensando que había sido una mala idea, el bosque les estaba trayendo recuerdos de esa noche especial.

**FLASH BACK**

Su día había empezado normal, levantarse, ayudar a Yuki para su examen al último momento porque aunque era una sangre pura no mas las matemáticas no se le daban y llegar al cambio de turno.

Las puertas se abrieron pero Takuma lideraba a la clase nocturna, Zero se le quedo viendo, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Kuran?, no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que

Buenas tardes Kiryuu-kun – saludo un cortes Sangre pura –

Qué diablos quieres Kuran no deberías estar con las sanguijuelas caminando hacia tus clases – expreso molesto Zero, después de reponerse del susto de sentir al sangre pura muy cerca de él –

Lo siento Kiryuu-kun pero eso no será posible, nos vamos en 10 min – dijo Kaname –

Nos vamos? De qué rayos hablas, yo no voy a ir a ningún maldito lado contigo – gruño Zero -

Kaname solo rodo los ojos y entrego a Zero un sobre cerrado con el sello de la asociación. Zero se lo arrebato para abrirlo y leer el contenido. Zero se quedo con la boca abierta, la asociación lo estaba mandando como el guardaespaldas de Kuran Kaname.

Yo no voy a ser tu niñera Kuran, para eso está tu grupito – refunfuño Zero –

Kaname lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta pues sabía que Zero obedecería una orden expresa de la asociación por mucho que le desagradara la idea y Eso a él le fascinaba, porque secretamente disfrutaba de las rabietas del cazador.

Diez minutos después un molesto Zero se presentaba delante de la reja principal donde ya lo esperaba la limusina de Kaname y el chofer le abrió la puerta para que entrara y sin más la limusina salió del lugar rumbo a un lugar desconocido para Zero.

**EN EL INTERIOR DE LA LIMNUSINA**

Se oyó un jadeo por aire

Kaname – gimió Zero que trataba de tomar aire por el asalto del sangre pura, que apenas había arrancado la limusina y ya estaba besándolo con desesperación, con hambre de sus besos –

Zero te he extrañado tanto – Kaname sonrió aun contra su boca – probar tus besos, ver tus ojos así de cerca, tocarte – y termino abrazando aun muy sonrojado Zero

Yo también te extrañaba Kaname y mucho – respondió Zero regresándole el abrazo al sangre pura.

Zero había terminado acostado en el asiento de la limusina con Kaname encima, esta posición le encantaba a Kaname y se reusaba a moverse estaba muy cómodo, por un momento pensó en hacerle el amor a Zero, pero decidió que eso sería más tarde y no es que nunca hubieran hecho el amor en la limusina, en esa ocasión Zero había tratado de negarse pero Kaname fue mucho más convincente, había sido una experiencia muy agradable para ambos aunque Zero estaba más que sonrojado cuando el Sr. Fa el chofer les había abierto la puerta.

Kaname – hablo Zero –

Si –respondió Kaname saliendo de sus recuerdos –

Podrías ….. – intento hablar pero fue interrumpido –

No me pienso mover estoy muy cómodo – dijo Kaname

O vaya – replico Zero , aunque la posición no le molestaba – pero yo solo quiero preguntar a donde vamos, digo si soy tu guardaespaldas de mínimo debería saberlo , no crees –

Bueno mi querido guardaespaldas esto es un secuestro y es una sorpresa – sonrió maliciosamente Kaname mientras empezaba a besar y acariciar a Zero -

Al cabo de 2 horas de camino la limusina se detuvo y Zero y Kaname bajaron. Como era costumbre Zero se sonrojo al ver al Sr. Fa, además traía la ropa toda desordenada, no entendía cómo es que a Kaname nunca le pasaba.

A unos metros se encontraba una construcción de estilo rustico en medio del bosque, Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y caminaron juntos. Al entrar el amiente era cálido pues la chimenea estaba encendida estaban en otoño y comenzaba a hacer frío.

Te gusta la sorpresa – pregunto Kaname abrazando a Zero por la espalda – vamos a estar 2 días

Guau – fue lo primero que Zero dijo – si es muy hermosa la cabaña

Ven vamos a cenar supongo que tienes hambre – animo Kaname –

Si algo – Zero dio una tímida sonrisa –

Llegaron a la sala frente a la chimenea y ya estaba todo dispuesto para la cena. Había acomodados dos hileras de cojines y en el centro una mesa con los alimentos. Zero sabía que Kaname era fanático de la cultura romana y este era un estilo muy peculiar de servir la cena, Zero solo movió la cabeza y sonrió.

Comenzaron a cenar. Kaname Cortó una porción de cerdo asado, eligió las alcachofas más perfectas, los guisantes más pequeños, los espárragos más finos, junto con un recipiente de aceite de oliva tibio con hierbas, y puso todo al alcance de las manos de Zero. El Sr. FA también había servido ensaladas verdes de berro, lechuga fina y malva comestible. En el centro de la mesa había un plato gigante con diferentes quesos, aceitunas, uvas y nueces. Antes de recostarse en su sofá, Kaname le acercó un recipiente con agua para lavarse los dedos y una toalla.

- Vaya todo al estilo Romano jajajaja – se río Zero –

- Tal cual debe ser mi bello cazador – comento Kaname –

- Y tú que eres ¿el emperador? – pregunto Zero -

- En realidad me gustaría decirte que sí, pero me he convertido en tu esclavo, que es lo que me has hecho Zero – susurro Kaname –

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto –concluyo Zero –

Siguieron cenando en un agradable ambiente hasta que le voz de Kaname acaricio los sensibles oídos de Zero

Chibi – comenzó Kaname –

Mande – respondió Zero

¿Sabes que hoy es el día de la luna de sangre? – pregunto Kaname –

No tenía idea y ¿porque le llamas así? – cuestiono Zero con curiosidad –

Porque en este mes es cuando es más visible y a nuestra visión se ve rojiza, en el antiguo mundo vampiro se hacían sacrificios en este día, pero hay una leyenda que me recuerda mucho a ti ¿sabes?

A mi - pregunto Zero –

Si – y sin más Kaname se dispuso a contársela a Zero

**LEYENDA QUE KANAME CUENTA A ZERO **

"_**La luna siempre ha sido objeto de admiración. Su pálida belleza y su imponente presencia en el infinito inspiran a poetas y enamorados. **__Selene__** era la diosa de la luna, fue protagonista de muchas historias de amor, pero su romance con **__Endimión__** fue el más profundo **_

_Endimión__**, de origen divino y nieto de **__Zeus__**, era un pastor de Caria. Había ocupado el trono de Elida, pero luego de ser destronado, busco refugió en el monte Larmos y se dedicó a al campo y a los astros, enamorándose de la luna, la única compañía además de su soledad.**_

_**Todas las noches, después de realizar sus tareas diarias, dormía profundamente dentro de la cueva que le servía de morada. Pero si el tiempo era bueno, se tumbaba desnudo junto a la puerta de la cueva a dormir al aire libre. **__Endimión__** contemplaba a **__Selene __**y su corazón se nutría de un amor silencioso, hasta caer dormido.**_

_Selene__** no sabía nada del gran amor que había inspirado en el pastor, pero una noche bajó a la tierra, le vio dormido y desnudo y le amó. Desde entonces le visitó todas las noches, le encontró siempre dormido, y se recostó junto a él sin despertarle. Así, dormido él y ella despierta, se amaron por mucho tiempo.**_

_**La diosa ignoraba la fascinación del pastor hacia ella, y él tampoco sabía que durante sus sueños se volvía objeto de amor de la diosa. Hasta que una noche **__Endimión__** despertó en pleno amor y se enteró de que era el amante de la diosa. Ambos se confesaron su amor secreto y la felicidad los envolvió. Pero entonces entró un temor en él, ya que había pasado el tiempo y su cuerpo comenzaba a marchitarse. Le pidió a **__Selene__** que le concediera juventud eterna con su poder divino. Ella recurrió a **__Zeus __**y éste decidió que **__Endimión__** no sufriría el paso del tiempo mientras estuviese dormido; sólo envejecería durante la vigilia.**_

_Endimión__** le hizo prometer a **__Selene __**que lo acompañase siempre con él durmiera. De ese modo, él no envejecería y siempre que se despertaría feliz. Pero entonces, cuando estuviese despierto, ella no estaría.**_

_**No se conoció ni explicó un final para ninguno de los dos. El mito hace creer que **__Selene __**y **__Endimión __**continúan amándose en silencio en algún rincón remoto de la tierra. "**_

La seductora voz de Kaname tenía tan hipnotizado a Zero que no se dio cuenta cuando Kaname se había movido hasta llegar junto él. Lo abrazo mientras seguía con su historia y lo fue recostando sobre los almohadones y Kaname termino con un profundo beso donde le demostraba a Zero cuanto lo amaba.

Zero suspiro en el beso y abrazo a Kaname para acercarlo más a él, había sido más de una semana sin él y lo extrañaba y porque no decirlo, lo necesitaba.

Las caricias de Zero dejaban a Kaname sin aire y suspirando, la ropa empezó a desaparecer pieza por pieza con una lentitud que se asemejaba a una deliciosa tortura.

_**Dormir contigo, es el camino, más directo, al paraíso  
sentir que sueñas, mientras te beso, y las manos te acaricio.**_

_**Dormir contigo es navegar en una estrella hasta el espacio,**_

_**Es embriagarme con el susurro de tu hablar tierno despacio.**_

Dormir contigo es conocer la dimensión que tiene un verso  
sentir que duermo y al mismo tiempo conocer el universo.

Kaname regreso cada caricia y con creces, los suspiros era lo único que se oía por toda la habitación, los jadeos no tardaron en llagar, los suspiros y los ruegos también por parte de ambos. Kaname se tomo su tiempo para prepararlo y lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba sentir a Zero retorciéndose y suplicando por más, pero la tortura era para ambos ya que Kaname estaba muy deseoso de hacerle el amor a Zero.

Kaname por favor – suplico Zero –

Lo sé, te amo tanto - suspiro Kaname –

Y sin más preámbulos Kaname entro y poseyó el cuerpo de Zero la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Le hizo el amor lenta y tortuosamente, con calma con toda la eternidad por delante, olvidando que el mundo existía fuera de esas cuatro paredes, olvidándose de las reglas sociales, de los prejuicios humanos y vampíricos, concentración solo en ellos.

Kaname – ronroneo Zero – necesito que – trataba de decir –

Lo se chibi Yue, lo sé – ronroneo Kaname –

Y sin más ambos al mismo tiempo enteraron sus colmillos en el cuello del otro, llegando así al final, a la culminación de acto de amor. La sensación fue tan grande que todos y cada uno de los vidrios de la mansión explotaron en mil pedazos, produciendo rayos luminosos al ser iluminados por los rayos de la luna.

Un par de horas más tarde Kaname despertó sintiéndose tan completo como nunca en su vida se había sentido y la razón, o mejor dicho su razón dormía plácidamente junto a él.

Un extraño aroma a rosas le inundo los sentidos y de pronto recordó que su poder se había salido de control e iba a levantarse para buscar algo para cubrir a Zero pero se encontró con algo sorprendente, estaba cubierto por unas enredaderas o mejor dicho unas vides llenas de rosas.

_**Dormir contigo, con tu cabello acomodado  
aquí en mis brazos y el terciopelo que me  
brinda tu regazo que maravilla dormir, contigo.**_

Zero se despertó ante el movimiento y miro a Kaname

Sucede algo Oni – susurro Zero –

En realidad hummmm – trato de decir Kaname y miro a las vides

O estas pensé que nos daría frio después de que cierto vampiro de sangre pura hizo volar los vidrios – se burlo Zero, al ver la reacción de asombro de Kaname Zero decidió explicarse - desde que la bloody rose se funciono conmigo para matar a Rido he podido hacer que crezca a voluntad, es muy útil no crees – Zero dio una radiante sonrisa –

Vaya Zero es fantástico – y lo beso mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su suave cabello plateado, pero algo brillo en ese momento –

Kaname – dijo Zero mirando fijamente la mano derecha de Kaname – que es esto

Hum – pregunto confundido Kaname observándose la mano y en su rostro apareció la más grande y radiante sonrisa que había dado en su vida – es un anillo Zero

Ya sé que es un anillo , que hace ahí

No me digas que estas celoso

Rayos claro que estoy celoso, yo … - balbuceo Zero pero como respuesta Kaname solo lo abrazo – respóndeme, ¿cuando te casaste?, tienes que saber que yo no voy a ser tu ….. – pero no termino porque fue silenciado con un beso –

Zero forcejeo para soltarse de Kaname pero no se lo permitió

Zero quieres la verdad – pregunto Kaname a lo que Zero lo vio con cara de te estoy preguntado en serio – ve tu mano izquierda

Por un segundo Zero dudo pero hizo lo que Kaname le había pedido y lo vio un anillo gemelo idéntico al de Kaname.

Pero qué rayos … yo no tenía ningún anillo hoy , hace rato , cuando lo pusiste – Zero balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles –

Zero … tu sabes cómo se llevan a cabo los matrimonios entre los vampiros – Zero negó con la cabeza – bueno mmmm, nuestro matrimonios no son como los humanos que están ante un juez o un sacerdote, los nuestros son mas íntimos, es un acto de amor donde nuestras almas se funde con la persona a la que escogemos de compañero y eso es por toda la eternidad, es una unión eterna.

Zero seguía perdido en la explicación de Kaname

A ver si entendí tu y yo nos casamos porque somos el uno para el otro, nuestras almas se fundieron y esto es – trataba de entender Zero –

Por toda la eternidad – termino Kaname por el –

No hay divorcio

No

No me estas engañando verdad - pregunto Zero con cierto miedo –

Claro que no cómo puedes pensarlo, estoy muy serio

Es que no entiendo, ¿Cómo?

Anoche cuando hicimos el amor no sentiste algo especial

Si, fue algo totalmente raro, yo ….

Bueno nuestras almas se fusionaron, se reconocieron y como dicen los sacerdotes hasta que la muerte nos separe – beso a Zero con ardiente pasión –

Kaname – Zero se separo un poco – te amo yo … mi amor por ti es infinito como las estrellas del cielo – termino con un tierno sonrojo y entregando a Kaname una rosa –

Yo también te amo, mi amor por ti ira mas allá del tiempo y el espacio por toda la eternidad – Kaname tomo la rosa en sus manos – y esto de donde lo sacaste

Bueno es parte de mi poder pero vela es especial, Se que es poca cosa pero

Viniendo de ti todo es especial y es lo más hermoso que me hayan obsequiado, gracias

Esa rosa permanecerá así hasta que mi amor por ti desaparezca – le dijo Zero a Kaname –

Kaname estaba embelesado viéndola la flor en sus manos, era del color de sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas de roció plateadas, la fusión de ambos, la fusión perfecta

Hicieron el amor sin restricciones sin anda mas q los detuviera, Zero poseyó a Kaname igual que Kaname lo había hecho anteriormente.

_**Dormir contigo, con la ilusión de que  
despertaré mañana, con el calor y un nuevo día  
en la ventana, fue algo hermoso amor  
dormir contigo.  
**_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Zero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de Kain

Con que aquí estas , te esta buscan Cross

Si, supongo

Vamos Zero, no seas así es la primer navidad que pasaremos todos juntos y la primer navidad del bebe , no se lo puedes negar

Lo sé es solo que bueno, yo ….

Te entiendo aunque no lo creas, y créeme que ….

Que pasa Kain …..

Te va s a enojar pero bueno intentamos hablar con Kaname para lo de la cena, pero parece ser que esta fuera del país

Gracias Kain se los agradezco y mucho

Zero se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kain y los tres regresaron a la mansión donde todo estaba patas para arriba Yuki de plano no servía para organizar una reunión. Fue a su recamara para darse un baño y descansar estaba agotado, pero bueno eso era normal o ¿no?

Kain tenía razón era la primer navidad del bebe y no debía ser egoísta con él ni con nadie de su familia, trataría de pasarla lo mejor posible, aunque su corazón estuviera llorando la ausencia de su Oni

8


	5. Chapter 5

_EL LLANTO DE LA LUNA_

Esta es una petición de solcithooh que me ha ayudado con sus opiniones así como para goldskyangel que me siempre me da su apoyo incondicional. Gracias a Ambas. Espero les guste.

Vampire Knigth no me pertenece

**LEYENDA QUE ENCONTRÓ AIDO**

**EMANAK Y OREZ**

Hace 10 millones de años en los inicios del mundo vampírico el primer emperador vampiro llamado Emanak sentía una enorme tristeza en su corazón y un vacio en su alma, recientemente había perdido a su esposa que aunque no la amaba porque su matrimonio había sido un arreglo si le tenía mucho aprecio, ella había muerto al tratar de proporcionarle un heredero.

Emanak caminaba cerca del lago que se encontraba a espaldas del castillo, ahí iba siempre que se sentía triste, ya era media noche y la luna llena estaba en todo lo alto, era majestuosa, hermosa, mágica era su amiga silenciosa, pero al acercarse sintió la presencia de alguien camino con mucha cautela pero al llegar al lugar encontró al ser más maravilloso que pudiera haber visto en su larga vida.

Un ser celestial al que solo el faltaban alas para ser un ángel, un joven alto delgado cabello plateado su figura era rodeada por alo de la luna.

Sin más se acerco y hablo

No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso – comento Emanak con cuidado para no espantar al joven

El joven giro y quedo impactado, el dueño de la voz era hermoso, cabello castaño y ojos vino, pero sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos estaban tristes.

En realidad no creo correr ningún peligro – respondió con una suave voz –

Emanak quedo hipnotizado pero trato de responder

Es peligroso créeme – repitió Emanak -

Soy un cazador, realmente crees que no me podría defender – sonrió –

Sé que si – respondió el emperador -

Te puedo preguntar algo

Por supuesto – dijo intrigado por lo que el joven podría preguntar -

Porque tus ojos están tristes – dijo simplemente -

Perdón

Si, ¿porque, tus ojos no brillan?, están sin vida

No hay una razón para que brillen – fue la simple respuesta -

Siempre hay una razón- afirmo el joven de cabello plateado - por cierto mi nombre es Orez

Emanak se quedo pensando por un momento, donde había oído ese nombre, por supuesto era el nombre del príncipe de los elfos

Oye te encuentras bien - Orez frunció el seño –

Si claro mi nombre es – pero fue interrumpido -

Emanak - contesto Orez – lo sé, quería conocerte y sé que siempre vienes aquí – sonrió y se sonrojo –

Se quedaron platicando toda la noche hasta que Orez se despidió.

Las siguientes noches Orez esperaba por Emanak, hasta que en uno de sus encuentros

Orez – tomo aire Emanak – tengo algo que decirte

Que pasa –sonrió el joven elfo -

Yo creo que…. Te amo, se no es posible pero tú eres mi razón de seguir viviendo, la noche que nos conocimos estaba dispuesto a quitarme la vida, pero tú me has regresado las ganas de vivir

Emanak, yo no sé…

Sé que no es posible porque ….. Bueno soy un vampiro y en tu mundo soy un ser obscuro, pero te amo

Yo también te amo Emanak, no sé ni cómo paso pero lo hago, rayos estamos en un serio problema – Orez sonrió -

Emanak y Orez, luz y obscuridad, día y noche, dos seres distintos destinados a permanecer juntos, lucharon contra las creencia elficas y vampíricas para poder estar juntos y lo consiguieron.

Se casaron en una ceremonia elfica, era tal el amor de Emanak que estuvo dispuesto a ir a vivir con Orez a su mundo, pero eso no era posible que su vida se extinguiría sin más en ese mundo, Orez con la bendición del rey se fue con Emanak quien prometió cuidarlo con su propia vida.

Todo en su vida era felicidad, Emanak había vuelto a sonreír era el mejor emperador que los vampiros pudieran tener. No podía pedir más hasta que:

Orez que tienes – Emanak estaba muy asustado –

Yo – Orez no respondió solo perdió el sentido en los brazos de Emanak –

El sacerdote de los elfos fue llamado a palacio junto con Kan el mejor amigo de Emanak que conocía de medicina humana para que revisaran a Orez, Emanak estaba desecho si algo le pasaba a Orez el no lo resistiría, minutos más tardes lo que a Emanak le parecieron horas, ambos salían de la habitación

Como esta, que tiene, hablen – urgió al ver el silencio de ambos y los muros del castillo comenzaron a temblar

Emanak cálmate – pidió Orez quien caminaba hacia él para calmarlo pero casi cae –

Pequeña luna debes descansar – urgió Emanak y cargo a Orez hasta la habitación seguido del sacerdote y el médico.

Una vez adentro le explicaron que Orez de alguna manera no sabían cómo, había logrado concebir, estaba esperando un bebe y Emanak casi se conmociona de la alegría, pero surgió una duda, Orez seguiría adelante y si era así que consecuencias traería, no quería perderlo a él también.

Emanak yo también deseo al bebe, es raro pero bueno soy un elfo que puede pasar, te amo tanto

El tiempo paso y aunque Orez se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo por lo cansado que se sentía todo iba bien, lo único que no le gusto fue beber sangre pero era necesario porque el bebe era mitad vampiro.

Los meses transcurrieron en palacio con mucha alegría pero en las afueras algo mortal se estaba preparando.

Emanak – llamo Orez -

Mande

Orez no respondió solo ahogo un grito de dolor, el bebe estaba por nacer, el sacerdote y kan el médico fueron llamados.

Emanak le seremos sinceros estos es peligroso, no sabemos si ambos puedan sobrevivir – dijo el sacerdote – lo sabían desde un principio

Orez estaba en mucho dolor, su estomago tenia golpes que producía él bebe desde el interior porque quería salir y no podía.

Kan, gran sacerdote por favor tienen que sacarlo, está sufriendo – urgió Orez y extendió su mano a Emanak –

El proceso comenzó, con un cristal del mundo elfico hicieron la incisión para sacar al bebe, Orez estaba muy débil por la pérdida de energía y sangre pero feliz hasta que grito nuevamente

Por favor Emanak ayúdalo se está ahogando, el bebe se está ahogando

Todos se quedaron sorprendido eran 2 hermosos bebes, después de sacar el segundo bebe Orez se desmayo por el esfuerzo.

Orez despertó horas más tarde, sus ojos brillaban de alegría aunque estaba mas pálido de lo normal y ojeroso, cuando Emanak lo vio despierto inmediatamente se acerco a él depositando un suave beso en su frente

Gracias Orez, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que me has dado – dijo sinceramente el emperador vampiro –

Verte feliz es mi mayor recompensa – sonrió –

Ambos padres estaban que no cabían de felicidad, pero nada dura para siempre porque la guerra amenazaba con destruir su felicidad y así fue.

Unos días después la guerra estallo ya que los vampiros rebeldes querían apoderarse del trono, Emanak lucho ferozmente y gano, pero no se dio cuenta de un vampiro que había quedado vivo y logro meterse al castillo llegando a la habitación principal donde Orez y los bebes estaban, Emanak llego justo a tiempo pero al estar casando y débil fuero herido por las garras del vampiro, Emanak se arrastro hasta quedar frente a Orez y los bebes para protegerlos.

En cuestión de segundos el vampiro rebelde se abalanzo sobre ellos, pero una luz plateada lo desintegro, Emanak y los bebes estaban a salvo.

Orez – grito Emanak –

Estas bien – pregunto Orez preocupado -

Si lo estoy, porque … - trato de preguntar Emanak -

Porque te amo tonto – sonrió Orez – hay algo que quiero decirte "mi amor por ti es infinito como las estrellas del cielo" nunca lo olvides – susurro Orez -

No Orez no me hagas esto, por favor no me dejes, Orez – grito Emanak -

Tú tienes una misión que cumplir no … te des por vencido, ellos ….. Te necesitan

Y yo a ti Orez ….. mi luna, no me dejes, eres mi razón de vivir

Y tú la mía por eso no podía permitir que algo te pasara, ellos …..

Lo sé …. Descansa – Emanak lo abrazo y lloro en silencio, su luna, su razón de vivir se había ido –

Emanak quedo destrozado por la pérdida, pero estaban sus pequeños.

Eran una copia de cada uno de ellos. El mayor fue el heredero al trono vampiro era idéntico a su padre Emanak y el menor era una copia de Orez y decidió ser un cazador en honor a su amado padre y se fue al mundo humano y así cada uno tomo su camino.

Emanak fue al lago donde conoció a Orez y con ayuda de los elfos consiguió acabar con su dolor.

Orez mi amor hoy en la primer luna del cazador, vengo a decirte que ya no puedo soportar tu ausencia, que la vida sin ti no es vida y que tengo la bendición de los reyes y su permiso, nuestros hijos han tomado su rumbo y yo te extraño tanto, se que algún día nos encontraremos nuevamente porque mi amor por ti ira mas allá del tiempo y del espacio, te amo Orez, te amo mi bella luna.

Ese día la luna no brillo su luz de plata, ese dia la luna brillo en tono rojizo, brillo la primer luna de sangre. La promesa de volver a estar juntos se cumpliría tarde o temprano. Una promesa de amor puro y verdadero que vencerá al mismo tiempo y viajara a través del espacio infinito.

4


	6. Chapter 6

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

_**capitulo 5**_

**Capitulo 5**

**TRISTEZA Y SOLEDAD**

_**¿Cómo imaginar que la, vida sigue igual?**_

_**¿Cómo si tus pasos ya, no cruzan el portal?**_

La cena de navidad paso sin muchos estragos, Zero trato de pasársela bien y aunque se sentía triste trato de no demostrarlo, todo esto del embarazo lo estaba alterando, pero en fin que mas podía hacer, cuando bajo a ver en que podía ayudar se encontró con un enorme árbol rodeado de un sin fin de cajas de regalo finamente envueltas pero algo llamo su atención y fue el olor a quemado, llego a la cocina y vio a Yuki y a Cross tratando de cocinar. Termino horneando el pavo que querían hacer junto con un volteado de piña pero la condición fue que lo dejaran a él solo en la cocina.

A la hora de los regalos casi todos eran para él, bueno para el bebe más precisamente que iban desde biberones, mamilas, pañales, chambras, accesorios, una cuna, un moisés, cobijas, Zero estaba casi al borde las lagrimas, hubiera sido muy injusto arruinarles la noche.

El también les dio regalos a todos aunque nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento los había comprado, eso fue bueno.

Para iniciar el año también hubo cena y brindis y el día 6 de enero por ocurrencias de Cross hubo una rosca de reyes. La razón que había expuesto Cross es que quería que Zero se animara y no se lo ocurría nada y a pesar de que era una tradición occidental encontró todos los detalles y la receta y como siempre Zero acabo de chef.

Pero no todo puede ser fiestas y parranda y para Zero cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil sobrellevar este dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, no sabía cómo desahogarlo y además tenía otro problema y ese era muy serio.

**HABITACION DE ZERO**

Shiki escuchó ruidos extraños en la habitación de Zero - subió lo más rápido que pudo, la puerta estaba entre abierta y escucho a Zero vomitando, se acerco a llevarle un vaso con agua.

Zero estas – iba a preguntar cuando vio todo el inodoro lleno de sangre – por dios le voy a hablar a Takuma

No … Shiki – llamo Zero y volteo su rostro para verlo a los ojos –

Pero estas vomitando sangre esto no es ….. –Shiki se quedo atónito nunca en su vida pensó ver a Zero Kiryuu así, en ese estado ,sentado en el piso del baño y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -

Shiki ¿Por qué? – Fue todo lo que Zero susurro - ¿Por qué?

**HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Shiki ya regrese – llamo Takuma desde la entrada, sabía que Shiki estaba en casa ya que su siguiente sesión fotográfica seria en un par de días, pero no lo encontró en la sala, seguramente estaría durmiendo así que subió a la recamara de esté y abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo – Shiki

Shiki al oír su nombre volteo, estaba parado frente a la ventana y abrazándose a si mismo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos azules.

Que tienes, que te paso – Takuma se acerco y lo abrazo lleno de preocupación, era tan raro ver llorar a un vampiro y el nunca lo había visto – Shiki

Shiki no respondió solo siguió llorando, Takuma espero unos minutos, el lazo que compartían lo había hecho sentirse deprimido todo el día y ahora sabia más o menos él porque

Que pasa, me lo dirás Poky – pregunto cariñosamente Takuma, tratando de no romperse el también –

Neko, le di de mi sangre a Zero – dijo después de unos segundos –

Takuma se sorprendió un poco pero sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, los comprimidos no son tan efectivos, pero porque Shiki estaba actuando así, acaso pensaba que él se enojaría, no aquí había algo más-

Poky dime qué fue lo que pasó, porque no creo que estés así por darle un poco de sangre a Zero – animo Takuma -

Shiki se calmo y se dispuso a contarle a Takuma lo que había pasado

**FLASH BACK**

¿Porque? Que Zero, no entiendo

Porque me duele tanto su ausencia ¿Por qué?, no debo extrañarlo, pero duele y duele en serio, ya no puedo con esto Shiki, voy a ir a buscarlo y decírselo, necesito saber que por lo menos me odiara cuando se lo diga, pero no sentiré su indiferencia y el lazo no lo siento más , no soporto esto - dijo Zero entre sollozos, trato de levantase solo para caer sentado nuevamente y poner una mano en su estomago, estaba muy mareado y le dio un calambre –

No Zero, respira - dijo Shiki – no puedes moverte voy a llamarle a Kain o alguien estas vomitando sangre necesitar alimentarte, te traigo unos comprimidos, espérame aquí

Lo sé pero …. Yo no puedo tomar comprimidos, no….. Los tolero – y volteo la vista hacia el inodoro y se inclino intentando detener las arcadas y los calambres en su pobre estomago - soy un caso perdido, que voy a hacer … el bebe necesita sangre y yo no tolero ni los comprimidos – y sin más Zero se derrumbo dejando correr libremente sus lagrimas una vez más junto con otro sollozo que se escapo de su garganta - nunca he podido tomarlos me provocan vomitar sangre por el esfuerzo – dijo finalmente –

¿Qué? Pero ya lo sabe Takuma, de que te has estado alimentando estos meses – quiso saber Shiki aunque la respuesta no le iba agradar –

He bebido mi propia sangre pero no me llena, entre más crece el bebe ya no es suficiente, el director me ofreció la suya pero no la acepte – gimió con dolor Zero –

No entiendo – Shiki estaba perdido en la explicación de Zero que además no dejaba de llorar –

Es sangre humana y no la acepto, así que hoy decidí probar con los comprimidos – mientras Zero hablaba las lagrimas seguían cayendo libremente de sus ojos, ya no sentía su lazo con Kaname y eso así que sintiera mucho dolor -

Bueno ese no es problema, bebe la mía. - Zero negó con la cabeza – que ¿porque no?, soy un noble y …. – pero Zero lo interrumpió –

No es eso …. Tengo miedo Shiki - mientras se abrazaba – de que le pase algo al bebe

De que hablas

El director me prestó un libro y dice que no podre beber sangre de nadie que no sea el padre del bebe y aunque consiga tomar la de alguien más no me va a satisfacer, al no ser que tenga un lazo con esa persona y Kaname, Kaname no está, Kaname no me ….. Quiere, porque me tuve que enamorar de él, si yo sabía que esto no iba a funcionar, porque la vida me odia tanto, ahora que debo ser fuerte le estoy fallando a este pequeño que no tiene la culpa, ¿porque Shiki?, ¿que voy a hacer?

Shiki se horrorizo y se acerco no sin antes llenar un vaso con agua y ofrecérselo pero cuando Zero levanto su rostro y miro a Shiki este quedo sin habla, los ojos de Zero estaban hinchados y llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir, Shiki jamás había visto a Zero en ese estado, tan roto y triste.

Zero era el prefecto de la escuela y un orgulloso cazador pero que en estos instantes solo era una persona, una persona que realmente estaban sufriendo, se acerco lentamente para no asustarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro para darle a entender que ahí estaba para lo que necesitara.

Vamos – dijo Shiki tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse – tienes que comer algo

Peo Zero simplemente no lo hizo, no tenía fuerza ni para levantarse del piso, estaba en dolor, mucho dolor, tanto físico, como emocional y porque no decirlo mental.

**¿**_**Cómo pretender, esta realidad?**_

_**¿Cómo si hasta ayer brillaba, el cielo en tu mirar?**_

Zero no te puedes quedar ahí vamos – iba a insistirle pero vio como se abrazaba a sí mismo y apretaba los ojos – que te duele, es el bebe déjame hablarle a Kain o a Takuma - Shiki que normalmente era estoico y hasta se podría pensar que no ponía atención a nada pero estaba entrando en pánico –

Shiki simplemente se quedo en estado de shock sin saber que hacer o que decir, él y Zero estaban solos en la mansión.

Shiki se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Zero

Zero – este levanto la vista – vamos tienes que alimentarte - y sin más le paso su muñeca –

No puedo, tendríamos que crear un lazo y aunque no sea fuerte o permanente existirá, no puedo hacerles eso a Takuma y a ti– Shiki se sorprendió por un instante -

Takuma me ha enseñado que siempre hay que hacer lo correcto y esto es lo correcto, a demás no creo que la sangre de cazador sea sabrosa – bromeo Shiki – préstame tu mano

Shiki – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir pues sintió los colmillos de Shiki en su mano e inmediatamente sintió una conexión pequeña pero existente y no le quedo más que hacer su parte, tomo la muñeca de Shiki y hundió sus colmillos, la sangre empezó a brotar y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, su vampiro interior gruño de puro placer, el dolor en su estomago desapareció, pero en su consciencia el dolor lo hizo seguir llorando, dañaría la relación de Shiki y Takuma.

Tomo unos tragos más y limpio la herida, ya por lo menos tenía fuerza para levantarse, llego a su cama y se sentó, pero hizo algo que lo sorprendió a el mismo, abrazo a Shiki, sería por el lazo que acababan de crear o la necesidad de desahogarse, no lo sabía, pero lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, quería que sus ojos se secaran.

Tenía un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar

**PENSAMIENTOS DE ZERO**

Kaname, Kami-sama porque pienso en el, lo añoro, lo necesito junto a mí, me duele saberlo lejos, me duele su ausencia, añoro cada momento que pasamos juntos, su aroma, todo extraño de él.

Ya no siento nuestro lazo, será que él lo rompió después de todo es el Rey de sangre pura, pero ….. Porque jugo conmigo, si yo lo amo.

Kaname …. sin ti mi vida está a la mitad, se que fui un error en tu vida pero me duele tu ausencia, y lo me que queda de ti lo estoy lastimando con mi dolor, no lo merezco, mi bebe nuestro bebe, Kaname por Kami ven te extraño, no puedo mentirme fingiendo que volverás, que despertare y estarás a mi lado ya no te siento cerca, Kaname. Fue el último pensamiento de Zero antes de quedarse dormido.

_**¿Cómo consolar, a la rosa y al jazmín?**_

_**¿Cómo si tu risa ya no se oye en el jardín?**_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Neko, yo perdóname … no supe que hacer – decía Shiki con mucha tristeza –

Calma no pasa nada y creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – decía Takuma mientras acariciaba los rojizos cabellos de Shiki –

Takuma esta tristeza es demasiada, no entiendo como Zero ha podido soportarla, estar sin Kaname , yo no podría estar sin ti, me duele el pecho , me duele el corazón es algo que va más allá, Takuma – y Shiki rompió a llorar hasta que se quedo dormido en los brazos de Takuma –

_**¿Cómo he de mentirles que mañana volverás?**_

_**¿Cómo despertar si tú no estás?**_

Takuma permaneció abrazando a Shiki, sentía su tristeza y se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando su pequeño Poky tuviera que hacer su vida, se alejara de él, cuando no lo viera más, no … eso era algo en lo que no debía pensar ahora, porque tenía a Shiki con él. Pero era tan triste pensar en eso, que un nudo se instalo en su garganta amenazando con hacerlo estallar en lagrimas.

Necesitaba hablar con Cross y Yagari, esto se estaba complicando demasiado y lo del lazo no se lo diría a Shiki, pero lo había llenado hasta cierto punto de orgullo porque Shiki estaba madurando y aceptaba sus responsabilidades por sus actos, pero a la vez le dio un poco de molestia el tener que compartir la sangre de su pequeño Poky.

Pero Zero estaba sufriendo, estaba triste y se le notaba por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo y seguramente tendría remordimiento por lo sucedido.

Zero era una persona muy noble.

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUES**

_**Te extraño**_

_**Como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas**_

_**Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas**_

_**No estar contigo, por Dios que me hace daño**_

Se sentía como perrito sin dueño, andaba por toda la mansión. Entraba y salía al jardín, subía a su habitación, cuando terminaba las labores que el mismo se había impuesto.

Se sentía solo, demasiado solo. La mansión era enorme para él y su bebe. Todos tenían cosas que hacer, Extrañaba su presencia y le dolía no tenerlo cerca. Había llamado a su oficina por el número privado solo para oírlo pero ni siquiera la contestadora tenía ya su voz grabada.

Esto era deprimente y si la agregaba el hecho de que se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Shiki. Ya no quería seguirles destruyendo la vida, Shiki aunque no se lo dijera estaba devastado, su semblante era de tristeza, una tristeza pura e infinita y la cuestión no acababa ahí, esta pálido y ojeroso, estas 3 semanas bebiendo su sangre que aunque no bebía mucho si era constante por la demanda del bebe que cada vez era mayor y aunque Zero no se lo dijera Shiki lo sabía y se presentaba para su donación como él lo había denominado.

Shiki pasaba la mayor parte de su día durmiendo., se podría decir que era normal para él pero no era así porque aparte de la sangre el bebe estaba absorbiendo la energía del donante.

Así que Zero decidió no beber más ya encontraría la manera de alimentar al bebe.

Este era el quinto mes de la gestación y ya era muy notorio su estado, se mantenía ocupado en este momento, se encontraba en la cocina terminando la cena hoy tendrían visitas, bueno visitas como decir visitas pues no, era el director el que llegaba a ver a su precioso hijo y a su pequeño nieto, iba todos los días pero hoy iría con su Sensei y Yuki.

Bueno Yuki iba a ver a Takuma aunque quisieran negarlo en fin, se alegraba por todos pero a pesar las contantes visitas se sentía solo, demasiado.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un movimiento brusco por parte del bebe lo hizo reaccionar.

Que pasa pequeño, lo sé tienes hambre pero no podemos seguir lastimando al tío Shiki, lo entiendes verdad, se que nuestra propia sangre no te gusta pero el tío Shiki está débil, a si que … pequeño oni debemos dejar que se reponga - hablaba Zero poniendo su mano sobre su estomago –

Zero camino a la venta y vio el sol brillar, todavía seguía las normas humanas aunque dormía más de lo debido porque se cansaba demasiado. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla se sentía tan solo si no fuera por el pequeño dentro de él … - basta se regaño mentalmente -

Aido había bajado a buscar algún dulce para entretenerse en lo que llegaban los demás para cenar y sin querer escucho la conversación de Zero con su sobrino, lo había visto distante de todos y lo entendía, todos estaban con alguien de algún modo, el tenía a Kain y a Siren, si a Siren era raro pero ella le había hecho caso, Kain lo tenía a él y a ruca, Shiki a Takuma y a Rima y Takuma a Shiki y a Yuki, el Director convivía mucho con el Sensei Yagari y Zero se sentía desplazado podía verlo en sus ojos, lamentablemente para Zero sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos.

Sabía que extrañaba a Kaname-sama, el mismo había ido a buscarlo pero le negaron la entrada , claro que nadie lo sabía.

Ya esta la cena – pregunto como si nada, interrumpiendo a Zero que se disponía a morderse – Zero

Ya casi Hanabusa, así que si me dejas terminar te lo agradeceré – Zero trato de sonar molesto por la interrupción pero tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa, llevaba 5 días sin sangre y el día de hoy apenas y había podido levantarse de la cama, dio varias respiraciones para deshacerse del mareo pero no funcionaba y empezó a caer.

**Te extraño , Cuando camino, cuando lloro,**

**cuando río , Cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío**

**Porque te siento como algo muy mío**

Aido llegó segundos antes de que llegara al piso y lo ayudo a sentarse y recargarse en la puerta del refrigerador.

Zero - llamó Aido echándole aire con una tapadera que encontró a la mano – ya se te paso

Si … claro, yo … gracias Aido – trataba de hablar coherentemente, pero estaba muy débil y se desmayaría en cualquier momento, el bebe se alimentaba de su energía tan bien y como Zero no es un vampiro de nacimiento no la estaba pasando tan bien como quisiera, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, daría y dará la vida por el bebe que lleva consigo. Estaba empezando a perder conciencia cuando sintió una mordida en su mano.

Ay – grito entre la sorpresa y el dolor, al estar tan débil estaba también muy sensible – que hiciste Aido ¿Por qué? , no tenias que hacerlo.

Solo quise …. Saber a que sabe la sangre de un cazador puro, además yo también quiero que ambos estén bien y no te puedes ni mantener en pie, porque no me lo dijiste Zero – comenzó Aido a enojarse – no soy tan infantil, también puedo hacer cosas responsables además no estas solo, siempre podrás contar conmigo. El pasado es el pasado y gracias a ti ahora se a quien le pertenecerá mi corazón.

Aido

Ahora se bueno y no seas muy brusco de acuerdo – y extendió su brazo – porque ya tengo hambre y no has terminado la cena

Gracias de parte de los dos – Zero le dio una pequeña sonrisa –

Zero estaba muy hambriento pero también muy débil, quería enterrar sus colmillos pero se estaba desvaneciendo, trataba de mantenerse consciente con todas sus fuerzas, Aido se dio cuenta e hizo una pequeña incisión en su brazo, sabia que la bestia reaccionaria obligando al cuerpo de Zero a reaccionar y así fue.

Zero se asusto al sentir como su vampiro interior despertaba e intentaba clavar sus colmillos en la fuente de alimento, dio una gran bocanada de aire para tomar el control, no iba a permitir que la bestia lastimara intencionalmente a Aido.

Así que tomo el brazo de aido lo preparo y enterró sus colmillos, la sangre le sabía a gloria después de 5 días sin ella estaba muy necesitado, el bebe que se movió ansioso dentro de él provocándole un poco de dolor, siguió bebiendo lo más calmadamente posible y la conexión apareció al fin.

Zero seguía bebiendo pero levanto la vista y vio que Aido tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba imperceptiblemente, quería preguntarle si estaba bien pero el monstruo gruño al intentar separar sus colmillos del brazo de aido, La sangre de Aido era muy fresca será porque maneja el hielo – se pregunto Zero interiormente- pero lo que no le gustaba era el temblor de Aido, ¿estaba tomando demasiado? o ¿muy rápido?, hasta que recordó que el bebe también toma la energía del donante.

**Te extraño **

**Como los árboles extrañan el otoño **

**En esas noches que no concilio el sueño **

**No te imaginas amor, cómo te extraño **

Aido se sentía mareado y se tambaleo un poco, Zero no había tomado demasiado entonces que pasaba a lo mejor su sangre no servía para alguien que no fuera Kain, pero si no servía como donante de Zero, este se alejaría de él y Kain se enojaría por dañar a su hermanito como lo nombraba y también se iría, lo dejarían solo y Siren, pensaría que es un inútil y también ….. Ella también se iría, sus pensamientos lo tenían fuera de la realidad y empezó a temblar que no se dio cuenta que Zero había dejado de beber. Zero acerco a Aido y le dio un pequeño pero reconfortante abrazo.

**Te extraño**

**En cada paso que siento solitario**

**Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario**

**Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño**

Paso una semana después de que Aido formo un lazo con Zero, pero algo no andaba bien y Zero lo sabía podía sentirlo. Aido no había sido el mismo, estaba distante, distraído en sus pensamientos y temeroso, evitaba estar lejos Kain y de Siren.

Lamentablemente Zero oyó sin querer un platica entre Siren y Kain, bueno más bien parecía monologo de Kain, Siren no es muy conversadora

Lo sé Akatsuki, pero que puedo hacer se niega

Tenemos que hacer algo no puede seguir así, como le hago entender que no nos vamos a ir a ningún maldito lado, para ser el más inteligente el grupo está actuando como un tonto – gruñía Kain –

Que … - pero Siren no termino su comentario porque se dio cuenta que su conversación ya no era tan privada - Zero - pero fue todo lo que dijo, porque Zero se dio la vuelta –

Zero espera – grito Kain –

Porque no me lo dijiste Kain, se supone que me tienes confianza, porque no me dijiste lo de Aido, porque yo ….. no quiero lastimarlos ni al él, ni a ti, a nadie no lo entienden- decía con pesadez Zero

Para que querías saberlo

Como que para que, no se puedo hablar con él , no lo se, maldición Kain no lo sé – Zero se sentía culpable por la situación de Aido – que tan mal está la situación – pregunto Zero – y quiero la verdad Kain

Zero , aido tiene miedo de que Siren y yo lo dejemos – suspiro cansinamente - de quedarse solo, el día que crearon el lazo (cosa que a Kain no le cayó muy en gracia porque sabía las consecuencias de tener un lazo múltiple, aido tenía uno con él y si seguían también tendría uno con Siren, mas aparte uno con Zero y Zero tenía otro lazo de sangre y no uno cualquiera si no uno que el rey del mundo vampírico), lo encontré sentado en la esquina de la biblioteca abrazando se a si mismo

**FLASH BACK**

Hanabusa aquí esta lo que me pediste - dijo Kain entrando en la biblioteca – Hanabusa – volvió a llamar, sabía que estaba ahí podía sentir su presencia, recorrió el lugar con la vista y lo encontró en una esquina del lugar, se acerco a él y se puso a su altura.

En cuanto aido sintió su presencia se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin decir nada, solo lo abrazo y se aferro más a él

Aido qué diablos te pasa – pregunto Kain tratando de soltarse –

Kain …. Tu nunca me vas a dejar verdad, no te has desilusionado de mi o si, crees que Siren me deje, no voy a estar sin ti, yo no …. Quiero estar solo – termino su avalancha de preguntas y empezó a temblar y se abrazo nuevamente a sí mismo –

Aido , no me has desilusionado , no te pienso dejar solo y Siren no creo que lo haga si te acepto así de loco como estas no creo te deje, pero a qué viene todo esto, respóndeme por favor - y lo abrazo –

Hoy yo cree un lazo con Zero

¿Que hiciste que? – pregunto Kain sorprendido -

Cree un alzo de sangre con Zero, porque casi se desmaya en la cocina y Shiki ya puede donarle más sangre está muy débil y Zero estuvo a punto de morderse el mismo, Kain no te enojes pro favor no quiero que te vayas igual que Kaname-sama, no quiere que te vayas igual que él, yo debí consultarte antes de hacer el lazo pero se … que quieres mucho a Zero y yo ….. bueno yo … por favor Kain no me dejes solo – aido se sujeto al saco de Kain -

Cálmate aido yo … - dijo algo inseguro – no te voy a dejar y admito que no me agrada que mis dos personas favoritas tengan un lazo pero no te voy a dejar por eso, es lo correcto por mucho que me desagrade –dijo quitando la manos de aido de su saco – necesito que te calmes de acuerdo, yo no soy Kaname

Kain – dijo aido levantando la vista para verlo a los ojos - sabes que yo nunca te defraudaría verdad

Lo sé ahora Aido, vamos tienes que descansar un rato, te traje lo que me pediste – dijo y señalo un libro que había dejado en el escritorio –

Yo ….. gracias – dijo tomando la mano de Kain mientras salían de la biblioteca –

**Te extraño**

**Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores**

**Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores**

**Por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Trate de animarlo pero no conseguí mucho – expreso Kain –

Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa – dijo tristemente Zero y se alejo sin más explicación –

Kain – llamo Takuma –

Mande – dijo sin mucho ánimo –

Como sigue aido, ya esta mas repuesto

No – fue la respuesta de Kain – como sigue Shiki

Mejor pero todavía esta triste – explico melancólicamente -

Aido todavía tiene el temor de que lo deje por lo que hizo – expreso – Siren está ahora con él – dijo con algo de dolor en la voz

Se cómo te sientes, rima trata de animar a Poky – sonrió tristemente – pero creo que somos un poco egoístas, Zero está pasando por esas situaciones de tristeza y soledad él solo, deberíamos no sé, hacerlo sentir seguro, no crees, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien al final – sonrió mas animado Takuma –

No sé cómo le haces, para siempre tener esa confianza y seguridad en ti mismo y no ser pesimista, en verdad me gustaría saberlo Takuma

Solo necesitas fe, confianza y polvo de hada – sonrió infantilmente –

Eres imposible

**CON AIDO**

Siren – llamo Zero – podría …

Claro Zero-sama – dijo y sin más explicación salió de la biblioteca, Zero solo rodo los ojos como odiaba que le dijera Zero-sama, en fin –

Te ves terrible Zero – trato de sonreír Aido – vamos al sillón para estar mas cómodos

Aido empezó a caminar y a desabrocharse el puño de la camisa pero se dio cuenta que Zero no lo seguía, lo observo por unos segundos, dándose cuenta que estaba extremadamente pálido y se le empezaban a marcar las ojeras y además estaba apoyándose dificultosamente en el escritorio.

Zero – llamo Aido tentativamente – no vas a venir – pero Zero solo lo miro con la culpabilidad escrita en sus ojos – ¿que pasa? – aido empezó a temer que Zero ya no quisiera mas su sangre, el estaba débil y cansado pero no como para no donar más de su sangre – vamos estoy bien, los estoy esperando

No - fue la fría respuesta -

¿Por qué no?

En verdad quieres saberlo - hablo Zero con un tono neutral –

Claro, la verdad es mejor aunque duela

Si claro mira quien habla

No te entiendo

Bueno, ¿como te explico?, no voy a beber mas de tu sangre así de sencillo – aido iba a replicar pero Zero no lo dejo – y no porque no sea sabrosa o no la necesitemos, pero no voy a tomar sangre de alguien que es tan tonto

Oye – replico ofendido Aido –

Si lo eres y quieres saber ¿Por qué? – aido movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Zero tomo aire, sentía que la habitación giraba – porque lastimas a la gente que te aprecia y que te ama con tus estúpidos temores, por dios Hanabusa son vampiros vivirán eternamente y cometerás errores, harás estupideces, como ahora mismo, pero ello no implica que te dejen de amar Siren y Kain – termino Zero sujetándose con más fuerza – recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que creamos el alzo – Aido se le quedo viendo – dijiste "_**además no estas solo, siempre podrás contar conmigo. El pasado es el pasado",**_ entiendes nadie te va a abandonar todos incluyendo a Yue – dijo poniendo su mano en el estomago - siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

Aido estaba impactado por el discurso de Zero, muy dentro de él lo sabía, pero escucharlo de Zero lo hacía sentirse seguro. La seguridad y compañía que le estaba dando Zero en este momento a través de su lazo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo idiota y cobarde que había sido.

Camino hacia Zero y sin más le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido débilmente, ya que Zero se desmayo sin poder evitarlo.

9


	7. Chapter 7

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

Antes que nada gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Agradezco a vero a goldskyangel y a solcithoo ella me anima todos los dias

**Capitulo 6**

**IRA Y DUDA**

_**Pues bien yo necesito decirte que te quiero,**_

_**Decirte que te adoro con todo el corazón**_

_**Que ya no puedo tanto y al grito en que te imploro**_

_**Te imploro y hablo en nombre de mi ultima ilusión**_

Rayos Zero detente de una buena vez, a donde crees que vas – pregunto un molesto Kain interponiéndose en su camino -

¿A dónde crees? – respondió irónicamente -

Detente, no dejare que hagas esa estupidez – respondió molesto Kain -

Estupidez, si es cierto, tienes razón fue una estupidez creerle, creer que me amaba, si los sangre pura solo se divierte con los niveles E y que mejor trofeo que aparte era un cazador que cayó bajo su hechizo o no lo crees así Kain –Zero pronuncio con dolor y coraje en la voz –

No es cierto , no sabemos qué es lo que le pasa – trato de disuadir a Zero –

Si seguro Kain, tanto así que se comprometerá con esa sangre pura, ¿Por qué ella si esta a su nivel? – vio a Kain que trato e hablar – no lo puedes negar yo lo vi por la televisión, yo aquí dañando la vida de todos ustedes, incluyendo la de Yue porque ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de cuidarlo por mí mismo y él como si nada, de reunión en reunió, viajando por el mundo – gruño Zero - sabes lo que siento, siento mucho coraje y sabes porque – pregunto y Kain solo negó con la cabeza - Por qué yo …. Realmente lo amo

Zero , regresemos – trato nuevamente Kain –

No, - dijo Zero – quítate de mi camino Akatsuki – ordenó Zero –

Kain estuvo a punto de moverse, era como si un vampiro de sangre pura le estuviera dando una orden directa, pero se resistió al mandato y no se movió ni un ápice. Los ojos de Zero empezaron a oscurecerse pasando del rojo al casi negro y a pesar de su estado se agazapo para saltar y seguir su camino, estaba dispuesto a llegar con Kaname y decirle un par de cosas bien merecidas, tenía la adrenalina muy alta.

**MINUTOS ANTES**

Zero había salida de la mansión con el dolor creciente en su pecho cuando la reportera anuncio el posible compromiso del rey Kuran Kaname con la Srta. Shirabuki Sara, caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta trasera cuando …

Zero – le llamo Takuma – no debes alterarte de esa manera –

Takuma que es lo que va a pasar ahora - pregunto Zero con duda en su voz –

Nada malo Zero, todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro – afirmo Takuma con su seguridad y sonrisa de siempre –

No me mientas Takuma, no sabemos que pasara en algunos meses , cuando el bebe venga a este mundo y más importante que pasara con Kaname, el hará su vida con Sara y no le ha importado nada de lo que ha pasado, crees que aceptara la idea de que tiene un hijo y no solo eso, un hijo conmigo, un nivel E y un hombre, ni yo mismo lo creería si me lo contaran, que va a serr de Yue, que va a ser de mi bebe, estas tan seguro que todo saldrá bien, respóndeme Takuma – exigió Zero –

Takuma lo observo por unos instantes. El realmente creía que Kaname reaccionaria bien a toda esta situación, tenía mucha fe en él

_**Dime que paso..Mi amor..  
Si amarte y adorarte fue mi gran error..  
Si todo lo que tú y yo vivimos..  
Fue solo una gran fantasía y hoy..Quedo tirado en un rincón**_.. 

Takuma – llamo Zero –

Si Zero realmente lo creo , ahora ven vamos que tienes que descansar – noto que Zero estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, más de lo normal, Zero solo movió la cabeza negativamente –

Tengo miedo, si algo me pasa …..

No te pasara nada Zero, no seas pesimista – indico Takuma acercándosele –

No lo soy, soy realista tu no entiendes verdad, si algo me pasa que será de Yue – Takuma iba a hablar pero Zero no lo dejo – se que ustedes lo cuidarían ó Cross, el Sensei también pero ustedes harán sus vidas en algún momento y además Yue necesita saber cosas de los sangre pura que ni yo, ni ustedes saben. Se lo enviaran a Kaname para que lo instruya junto a los hijos que pueda tener con Sara, no Takuma eso no, esto lo arreglare ahora mismo – dijo Zero y salió de la mansión –

Takuma estaba más que dispuesto a no dejar ir a Zero, no estaba bien y se le notaba y aunque eso lo preocupaba está muy optimista en que las cosas saldrían bien al final, no era de los derrotitas ni pesimista, tomo a Zero por el brazo y lo giro.

Vamos a la casa cuando descanses hablaremos y tal vez encontremos la respuesta- sonrió Takuma -

Zero se soltó y empezó a caminar, sintió que Takuma quería detenerlo de nuevo y lo encaro

No, suéltame

No lo hare no estás bien, debes descansar vamos – dijo con firmeza Takuma pero Zero estaba furioso de que no lo entendiera, la adrenalina empezó a fluir por sus venas provocándole un mareo y Takuma lo sostuvo – vez te lo dije, regresemos

Zero negó con la cabeza, sabía que Takuma no lo dejaría ir, pero él estaba más que decidido. Todo lo paso a continuación fue en segundos Zero se soltó y avanzo unos pasos, Takuma lo alcanzo de un salto por la espalda y puso su brazo a la altura del cuello (la idea de Takuma era dejarlo con poco aire y poder llevarlo de regreso sin lastimarlo a él o a Yue).

Zero al sentirse atacado reacciono como cualquier vampiro, haciendo crecer sus colmillos y sin más tomo el brazo de Takuma que se posaba en su cuello y alcanzo a clavar sus colmillos tomando un sorbo de su sangre, Takuma quedo sorprendido de la velocidad con la Zero actuó y trato de alejar su brazo pero antes de conseguirlo fue lanzado al suelo.

Takuma estaba impactado pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, se sentía confundido y desanimado, que pasaría ahora, tenía que detener a Zero o no, que es lo mejor, dejarlo ir pero no estaba bien podía sentirlo en sus venas. Estaba toralmente fuera de foco, no sabía cómo proseguir con esta situación.

Kain llego al lado de Takuma porque olio sangre en el aire

Takuma donde esta Zero, Takuma respóndeme – Kain no sabía porque Takuma actuaba así como si su mente estuviera en otra cosa, así que lo tomo por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar

Kain – parpadeo Takuma saliendo de su trance – ¿que pasa?

Donde esta Zero me dijeron Aido y Shiki que salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa y tu tras de él y luego el olor de tu sangre – dijo Kain empezando a molestarse por la actitud de Takuma – ¿Takuma?

Ha si, bueno no se qué podemos hacer

Hacer con que Takuma, donde esta Zero

Mm se fue por allá, tiene la intención de ir a buscar a Kaname , bueno, no se …. – decía Takuma sujetándose el brazo más exactamente donde estaba la herida que estaba completamente convertida en hielo, pero seguía estando fuera de sí -

Pero a donde – volvió a insistir Kain –

No lo se

Rayos, maldición pensaba Kain mientras empezaba a correr a donde Takuma había señalado, cuando su celular empezó a sonar

Aido que pasa –pregunto Kain esperando que Zero estuviera de vuelta –

Te siento muy tenso que paso – pregunto Aido -

Necesito que vayan a ver a Takuma está en la salida trasera de la mansión, no lo sé aido - respondió un Kain muy contrariado – si, dile a Shiki que te acompañe – hubo un silencio – si ya están ahí dile al director y a Yagari Sensei que los apoyen, si adiós-

Kain se detuvo y trato de localizar el olor de Zero y bingo a unos 500 metros y de un salto se posiciono frente a él.

_**Y esta soledad de estar sin ti me está matando..  
Yo no sé muy bien..No viviré..  
Solo y sin tu querer..  
Esta soledad de estar sin ti..Me está acabando..  
La vida no es lo mismo sin tu amor..  
**_

**MOMENTO ACTUAL**

Trato al igual que Takuma de hacerlo entrar en razón pero mala suerte de Kain solo logro enfurecerlo más. Vio con horro como Zero se agazapo y se dispuso a saltar, eso era peligroso definitivamente peligroso, pero tenía que detenerlo.

Zero lo salto e intento seguir pero un círculo de fuego lo detuvo

Kain déjame pasar – gruño Zero –

No – Kain camino unos pasos pero de repente se formo hielo bajo sus pies y resbalo – que es esto , dijo Kain tratando de mantenerse en pie, deshizo el hielo y se acerco una vez más a Zero, pero un látigo de sangre lo tomo por el tobillo y lo hizo caer al charco de agua que se había formado, Kain se quejo al caer nuevamente

No quiero dañarte hermano, solo quiero que entiendan, estoy decidido – gruño Zero con un tono de voz neutral -

Quiero entenderte, pero aunque te tenga que llevar amarrado no te dejare hacer esta estupidez – contra ataco Kain mientras se levantaba -

_**Dime que paso mi amor..  
Si todo entre tú y yo fue tan hermoso..  
Dios sabe que tú y yo nos amamos..**_  
_**Y nada entre los dos a muerto amor..  
Se que tu sufres como yo..  
**_

En cuestión de segundos Kain había sujetado a Zero por la muñeca tratando de obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos y cuando lo logro se quedo atónito, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y de ellos baja un rio de lagrimas de coraje y frustración, pero ese momento de distracción logro que Zero lo lanzara al piso quedando Zero sobre é.

Kain te dije que me dejaras pasar, no quiero lastimarte – pronuncio Zero

Y yo te dije que no te dejare, Zero, me preocupas

Me voy – Kain trato de detenerlo pero fue sujetado al suelo por unas vides –

Suéltame – grito Kain, pero entre mas trataba de soltarse al vides lo apretaban mas , Kain en su desesperación empezó a quemarlas para que lo soltaran, pero solo consiguió soltar una de sus manos y sujeto el brazo de Zero.

Zero estaba furioso, con la adrenalina del momento bastante alta así que sin medir las consecuencias sus colmillos alargados mordieron el hombro de Kain y bebieron de él sin consideración, Kain ahogo un grito de dolor y volvió a quemar las vides y Zero aulló de dolor y de un salto se alejo de Kain, Kain se levanto mareado y se acerco a Zero.

Zero estaba arrodillado abrazándose a si mismo mientras sus brazos sangraban imperceptiblemente trato de levantarse pero no lo consiguió, al sentir la presencia de Kain se tomo la cabeza con mucha desesperación.

Kain –susurro – aléjate – suplico en voz baja – no sé qué me pasa, yo …. – gimió en dolor

Se toco el estomago y apretó los ojos, el dolor era insoportable, el bebe se movía demasiado y con demasiada fuera, provocando que en donde golpeara la piel se estirara más de lo normal y las venitas se rompieran y empezara a sangrar.

Kain, el bebe ayúdalo , ayuda a Yue por favor, ay - grito en dolor y empezó a vomitar sangre, Zero no sabía que le pasaba solo estaba esa sensación de vomitar, pero porque - Kain

Zero mírame – pido Kain –

No sabía qué hacer hasta que reacciono, Zero lo había mordido, maldición, tomo la mano de Zero y extendiendo sus colmillos le mordió el dedo índice y eso le ayudo a que dejara de vomitar sangre e inmediatamente Kain sintió su lazo nacer y la ira inundo su ser -

Kain – susurro Zero -

Yue, lastimas a tu papá , debes calmarte de acuerdo, todo estará bien créeme, yo nuca le mentiría a mi sobrino favorito – hablo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo Kain, poniendo su mano sobre el estomago de Zero – vamos pequeño hey mira ahí viene Lili a lo mejor a ella si le haces caso

El bebe se empezó a tranquilizar mientras absorbía la energía de Kain y al escuchar el relincho de la yegua que había llegado junto a ellos dejo de moverse, pero Zero se sujeto la cabeza nuevamente y un pobre árbol fue partido a la mitad por un rayo y después se quemo en su totalidad y perdió el conocimiento mientras le salía sangre por la nariz y boca, Kain esperaba que fuera normal después de esa explosión de poder.

Rasgo su camisa y vendo lo brazos de Zero para que dejaran de sangrar, reviso su estomago que estaba lleno de moretones donde el bebe había golpeado y la piel se había rasgado.

Kain estaba muy mareado pero tomo una gran respiración y cargo a un inconsciente Zero tambaleándose al ponerse de pie, pero Lili se puso a sus espaldas para darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

Todos sabían como Lili adoraba a Zero y el a ella a pesar de la naturaleza de cada uno. Sabían por medio del director que eran inseparables y que desde que la había llevado , Zero había cambiando un poco y decidió regalársela.

Kain empezó a caminar de regreso a la mansión pero estaba tan desorientado que no sabía para donde seguir, se detuvo por unos instantes y la yegua lo empujo hacia la izquierda, Lili lo estaba orientando se detuvo y callo hincado sin soltar a Zero.

Ya no puedo - susurro para sí mismo y trato de ponerse en pie pero le fue imposible, la yegua se hecho detrás de él y Kain se recargo sujetando a Zero – lo siento.

Estaba demasiado cansado el bebe había absorbido casi toda su energía cuando había puesto su mano sobre el estomago de Zero para tratar de tranquilizar a Yue, no lo culpaba el bebe trataba de proteger a su papa y su única manera era absorbiendo al energía del atacante y en este caso era Kain hasta que se completo el lazo -

Kain sintió unas presencias acercarse pero no las distinguió solo esperaba que no fueran niveles E o algo peligroso no podría defenderse él ni a Zero. Estaba perdiendo al consciencia cuando

Kain , soy yo aido – Kain abrió los ojos y vio borroso Aido – tienes que soltar a Zero para que el director lo revise - dijo Aido –

Sin más Kain aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre el cuerpo de Zero y calló inconsciente

Kain – grito aido -

Yagari se acerco y el tomo los signos vitales e indico que solo estaba desmayado, pero para saber que ocurrió tendrían que esperar a que despertara, aido insistió en que él podía cargarlo pero toga se negó al igual que Kaien.

Aido tu le donaste sangre a Zero ayer no debes esforzarte - dijo Cross y sin esperar respuesta regresaron a la mansión –

Al llegar un desconcertado Takuma los recibió y reviso nuevamente a Zero

¿porque no deja de sangrar? – pregunto toga después de que dejara Kain en su cuarto –

No lo sé, es que pueden ser muchas cosas, yo ….

Takuma , respira – pidió Cross –

Director – empezó a hablar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sin más explicación tomo la mano de Zero y con un suspiro enterró sus colmillos en la muñeca, inmediatamente sus heridas dejaron de sangrar, el cuarto lazo se había completado – Zero bebió un trago de mi sangre cuando intente detenerlo y como no estaba completo lo estaba rechazando – explico Takuma tratando de parecer convincente –

Esta bien Takuma no pasa nada – dijo Cross – ve a descansar

Kaien y toga se miraron por un momento y ambos asintieron ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Esta soledad de estar sin ti me está matando..  
Yo no sé muy bien..No viviré..  
Solo y sin tu querer..  
Esta soledad de estar sin ti..Me está acabando..  
La vida no es lo mismo sin tu amor..  
**

Takuma aun con dudas en el mente y en el corazón lo revisaba constantemente y gracias a los monitores que Kaien había comprado sabían por el monitor fetal que Yue estaba bien y descansando y lector de ritmo cardiaco informaba que los signos vitales de Zero eran totalmente estables, se mantenía durmiendo

Kain despertó al día siguiente

Kain qué bueno que despertaste - grito un emocionado Aido y abrazo a su primo –me asuste y mucho

Estoy bien Hana – dijo Kain tratando de brindar una sonrisa –

Vamos tienes que alimentarte – dijo aido y expuso su cuello, Kain dudo un poco pero sabía que si no lo hacía dañaría los sentimientos de aido –

Aido antes de aceptar tengo que decirte algo - Kain tomo aire – no me veas así ni saques conclusiones tontas de acuerdo – Aido solo asintió – cree un lazo con Zero, peleamos y me ataco y tuve que cerrarlo – dijo Kain –

Si lo sabía – y señalo su cuello – que pasara ahora que tiene un lazo con nosotros

Yo espero que en cuanto nazca Yue se vaya desvaneciendo – dijo muy firmemente y abrazo ha Aido y empezó a prepararlo para morderlo , aido gimió de gusto y gruño de placer cuando Kain clavo sus colmillos.

**Dime si aún queda un mañana para amar..  
Dime si hay una esperanza..  
Por tu amor yo daría la vida..  
Por vivirla una vez más junto a ti..  
**

Después de beber la sangre de aido, Kain recupero su fuerza y la lucidez y fue entonces cuando lo entendió, porque Zero se comporto como lo hizo y perdió el control y sin más se levanto y así sin camisa salió de la mansión, con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

Paso por la sala y vio a Ruka que entraba y dejaba su abrigo pero la ignoro y siguió su camino, salió con paso decidido y corrió a velocidad vampiro y llego al lugar donde intercepto a Zero y un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta ahuyentando a todo ser vivo a la redonda.

Aido fue a buscar a Kain pero solo encontró a Ruka muy confundida.

Ruka has visto a Kain – pregunto Aido –

Si salió y me ignoro, pero se veía extraño, él ….. – pero Ruka se quedo hablando sola –

Aido había sentido un repentino dolor en el cuello, algo estaba mal, muy mal y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que alcanzo a divisar humo, apresuro el paso y se detuvo en seco, parte del bosque estaba quemado aunque era un fuego controlado siempre había peligro que se saliera de control, segundos después llego Ruka que venía detrás de él

Que pasa Hanabusa – pregunto Ruka hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba – hay que detenerlo, provocara un incendió – camino hacia Kain y lo llamo – Kain detente de una vez, que te pasa – pero Kain la ignoro y volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga de fuego

Que pasa - llego Yagari junto con Cross - Hanabusa

Kain está enojado – dijo sin más – y Ruka no entiende

Deberíamos detenerlo – opino Cross –

Yo no creo que sea lo adecuado – suspiro aido le ardía el cuello, Kain definitivamente estaba furioso – pero si insiste

Ruka regreso derrotada, incluso Kain la había visto amenazadoramente, que le pasaba porque se comportaba de esa manera no podía entenderlo, vio que Aido se encaminaba hacia donde Kain y trato de detenerlo pero no le hizo caso.

Kain – llamo Aido – oye detente pobres arboles

Hana – pronuncio Kain regresando a la realidad y se tambaleo, aido llego en segundos a su lado -

Eres un tonto Kain – mientras rosaba sus labios son los de Kain – que tienes, porque no me dijiste como te sentías

No quería preocuparte, además necesitaba desahogarme, sacar esta furia que me está consumiendo – susurro Kain – ahora entiendo sus actitudes, la tuya y la de Shiki, es horrible esta sensación de impotencia

Lo sé, ahora debes de calmarte mira, pobres arboles – sonrió Aido –

Tú crees que eso es grave , voltea para allá – y señalo la dirección contraria –

Guau quien hizo eso

Zero – fue la única respuesta -

No lo puedo creer

El área estaba devastada, arboles partidos a la mitad, otros quemados, unos más congelados, rastro de vides sangrientas enredadas en otros más, era una devastación total.

Aido permaneció abrazando a Kain unos minutos más y luego lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y le prestó el suéter que traía no le gustaba que anduviera mostrándose delante de Ruka, sabía que probablemente ellos tenían algo pero no se quería hacer a la idea, porque las cosas tenían que ser así, ¿porque?... sí, era un egoísta.

Era su Kain hasta que el decidiera formalizar, ya sea con Ruka o con alguien más, mientras tanto era suyo, solo suyo. con estos pensamientos ambos primos regresaron a la mansión

EN LA MANSION

Takuma aquí están los libros que me pediste – anunció Shiki –

Gracias, emmm oye puedes ver en internet si es posible encontrar este otro – dijo Takuma extendiéndole un pedazo de papel a Shiki –

Si claro, pero Takuma debes descansar – señalo Shiki –

Claro pero necesito, yo …. necesito estar bien informado sobre las posibles consecuencias de una cesárea a un vampiro, nunca nadie ha operado a un vampiro o sí, también sobre el nacimiento de Yue, no sé qué debo hacer, necesito leer, investigar , prepararme , preparar todo, no se algo falta , algo está faltando y me estoy volviendo loco – balbuceaba Takuma con inseguridad en la voz –

Cálmate Takuma – dijo Shiki mientras se frotaba el cuello – por favor tú no eres así, todo saldrá bien siempre eres tan positivo – animo Shiki –

Yo no lo creo, yo …. Tantas cosas pueden salir mal – en la habitación sentían pequeñas descargas eléctrica –

Neko …. Todo está bien – pero Shiki ya no pudo continuar –

Basta Senri , no lo sabes, deja de decir estupideces – grito Takuma haciendo que Shiki se quedara estupefacto, Takuma nunca le había levantado la voz –

No son estupideces , yo creo en ti, realmente creo en ti – iba a proseguir cuando al puerta se abrió –

Taku te encuentras bien

Ho … Yuki , si estoy bien pasa – dijo Takuma poniendo su mejor sonrisa –

Quieres que te ayude en algo – pregunto Yuki acercándose a Takuma y dándole un beso en los labios –

No, hum necesito buscar unos datos por internet y shi ….. – pero fue interrumpido –

Yo te ayudo dime que es – dijo tomando sus manos –

Shiki estaba helado en la puerta esto era más de lo que podía soportar, si no lo quería cerca bien se iría y lo dejaría con la princesa de sangre pura y así con el dolor en el corazón y lagrimas en los ojos Shiki dejo a Takuma.

Se veía que iba en serio su relación con Yuki Kuran, bueno Yuki Cross porque no se había cambiado el apellido. Dios, sabía que esto pasaría pero ahora él lo necesitaba se sentía triste, muy triste y sin poder controlarse camino a su recamara y se encerró.

_**A veces pienso en darte mi eterna despedida,**_

_**Borrarte en mis recuerdos y hundirte en mi pasión**_

_**Mas si es en vano todo y el alma no te olvida**_

_**Que quieres tu que yo haga, pedazo de mi vida**_

_**Que quieres tu que yo haga, con este corazón**_

8


	8. Chapter 8

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a solcithtooh por animarme y apoyarme en mis locuras, ya hice sufrir a Takuma , sin mas le dejo el capitulo, vampire knigth no me pertenece

**Capitulo 7**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Qué demonios le pasa a Cross creo que la edad le está afectando – dijo un muy cansado y malhumorado cazador –

Cálmate Zero – argumento Kain –

Si, Kain tiene razón - apoyo Takuma y Zero solo rodo los ojos –

Mira que hacernos venir con este calor – dijo Zero tratando de ocultar un bostezo –

Vele el lado positivo – opino Takuma – por lo menos te dio el sol un rato –

Me gustabas más pesimista – sonrió – por cierto has sabido algo de Shiki

Solo que sigue con rima de gira – dijo apesadumbrado Takuma -

Animo en cuanto regrese hablas con el

Lo intentare, no me contesta el teléfono y la única vez que lo hizo, me dijo algo así "estoy ocupado con rima " y me colgó – dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia

Estas celoso – afirmo Kain –

No, bueno sí , bueno no hay, ya no se – dijo triste –

Mientras Kain trataba de animar a Takuma el recordaba que todo esto había pasado mientras él estaba inconsciente después de su ataque de inseguridad e ira, vaya no pensó tener tal poder dentro de él, pero eso había causado este lio de eso estaba seguro o solo fue el detonante

**FLASH BACK**

**CINCO DIAS DESPUES, HABITACION DE ZERO**

Zero abría sus ojos con pesadez y los adaptaba a la luz que entraba por la ventana, miro a su alrededor para ver en donde se encontraba, no era su habitación pero si la conocía esta era la habitación de Kaname en los dormitorios de la luna pero qué demonios hacia ahí, que había pasado, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, su pelea con Kaname el día de la graduación, su casi muerte a mano de los gemelos, y si todo había sido una pesadilla Yue no existía y por solo un segundo su corazón se detuvo solo de pensar que Yue, su pequeña luna no existí y sintió una enorme tristeza.

Bueno eso no era del todo cierto porque para el día de la graduación el ya se sentía raro, dio una profunda respiración de alivio y puso la mano en su estomago y ahí estaba ese pequeño bulto que al sentir la mano sobre él se movía.

Pero que había pasado, ¿porque estaba en los dormitorios de la luna?, habría destruido la mansión de Kain, los había lastimado qué demonios había pasado, estaba tan metido es sus pensamientos que no noto la llegada de Kain y Takuma.

Vaya hasta que despiertas – dijo Kain –

Si ya nos tenias preocupados – agrego Takuma –

Lo siento ….. yo

Era broma – anuncio Takuma - como te sientes

Me duele la espalda – dijo Zero levantándose un poco –

Es normal y seguro tienen hambre

No mucha ….. auch, bueno si estamos muy hambrientos – dijo tocando su estomago –

Bien voy por algo de comer no tardo – anuncio Kain –

Zero observo a ambos nobles había algo raro en ellos y quería saber que era, desde que estuvo totalmente consciente sintió los sentimientos encontrados de 4 personas, no podía identificar que sentimiento era de cada uno, sentía una tristeza enorme pero no era de él , había celos, culpa y duda.

Kain regreso en segundos prácticamente

Bien que ha pasado – pregunto Zero sin más rodeos –

Nada

Bueno Takuma no me puedes mentir, donde están Shiki y aido - volvió a preguntar y frunció el ceño, los había herido en su arranque de ira –

Takuma al ver su expresión se apresuro a contestar

Están bien Zero no paso nada grave – afirmo Takuma –

Llevas 5 días durmiendo – informo Kain y Zero casi se atraganta –

Cinco días

Así es – Takuma suspiro – bueno en nuestro intento por detenerte Kain y yo creamos un lazo de sangre contigo también

Que – Zero palideció ahora tenía 4 lazos no podía ser cierto, rayos –

Zero …. Podrías calmarte por favor - pidió Kain –

Si no queremos que Kain destruya los dormitorios de la luna , - Kain lo vio feo –

Kain y Takuma le explicaron como pasaron las cosas y la razón por la que ahora tenían un lazo de sangre

El director y Yagari Sensei decidieron que era mejor si estábamos más cerca de ellos y como ya no hay clase nocturna desde la graduación y desde que Kaname se fue por eso estamos aquí – explico Takuma –

Cross esta medio loco, en fin pero que tienes Takuma

A Takuma le ataco al inseguridad ante todo esto – explico Kain –

Pero no estás así por eso – insistió Zero -

Yo, bueno es que …..

Se peleo con Shiki – agrego Kain -

Pero si ustedes nunca se habían peleado – dijo algo extrañado - Takuma que paso – pregunto Zero mirando a Kain

Ni yo lo sé - informo Kain encogiéndose de hombros -

Lo que pasa es que bueno ….. un día después de todo el incidente yo estaba buscando una información y Shiki me estaba ayudando y ahí nos peleamos

Takuma – dijo serio muy serio, quería entender porque la enorme tristeza de Shiki –

Bueno yo le levante la voz a Shiki, no es excusa pero estaba totalmente fuera de mi – se explico Takuma pero al ver las miradas interrogatorias continuo – en eso llego Yuki y no me di cuenta cuando Shiki se fue

A ver si entendí por mi culpa te sientes lleno de dudas, le gritaste a Shiki y lo ignoraste

Que bárbaro eres Takuma

Basta Kain no me digas nada me siento falta nunca le había gritado a Poky, nunca jamás e ignorarlo no lo hice a propósito – termino un apesadumbrado Takuma –

Lo siento – dijo Zero – todo esto paso por mi culpa, pero ya intentaste hablar con él

Sí , pero hasta que se fue Yuki – dijo Takuma recordando -

FLASH BACK

Takuma subió a la habitación de Shiki y al llegar solo escucho su llanto y el corazón se le partió de dolor sabía que era su culpa, solo su culpa. Llamo varia veces pero nadie respondió así que decidió sentarse fuera de la habitación mientras se pasaba las manos desesperadamente por el cabello, si él no le hubiera gritado o ignorado, pero él hubiera no existe, sabía que si quería podía entrar a la habitación sin más problemas pero no era lo correcto, esperaría ahí afuera a que Shiki se calmara y le abriera la puerta. Estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Takuma se maldecía mentalmente cuando vio pasar a Rima con el celular en la mano y su semblante era de pura preocupación.

Rima – llamo Takuma peo fue ignorado completamente pro al rubia que entro dando un portazo –

Que le habría pasado a su Poky, intento abrir la puerta pero un pudo rima le había puesto llave y además recibió una descarga. Que le pasa a esa mujer, si su Poky tenía algo tenía derecho, pero detuvo sus pensamientos. Realmente tenía el derecho después de lo que le hizo, Takuma empezó a cuestionarse.

Tal vez rima tenía más derecho que él, pero le molestaba que rima fuera la que lo estuviera consolando y no el, estaba celoso muy celoso. Se sentía tan impotente que se dejo caer nuevamente al suelo recargándose en la pared. Y así entre reclamos y más reclamos pasaron los minutos que a Takuma le parecieron horas.

Ya no soportaba mas esta incertidumbre así que se levanto decidido a entrar en la habitación, al acercarse oyó aún el llanto desgarrador de Shiki preguntándole a Rima el ¿Por qué? y cuando iba a entrar entro una llamada a su celular, se quiso negar a contestar pero el sonido era muy insistente así que se alejo un poco para contestar.

Su llamada no duro mucho pero lo irrito de tal manera que los focos y lámparas del pasillo reventaron, era Yuki la que le había llamado.

Vio pasar a rima que regresaba al cuarto, suponía que había salido cuando estaba contestando el teléfono y no perdió la oportunidad, aunque sus celos eran más que evidentes.

Rima – la tomo por el brazo delicadamente – necesito hablar con Shiki, me permitirías entrar por favor – siempre con su educación por delante –

No me toques – gruño rima enseñándole sus blancos colmillos y encarándolo – y no te voy a permitir hablar con Shiki, es que no tienes vergüenza, nunca creí que fueras esa clase de persona Ichijou

Que – Takuma no entendía de lo que hablaba rima, si se había comportado como un idiota y no lo negaba pero ponerse así por alzarle la voz , era demasiado – se que cometí un error pero no es para que te pongas así, si me dejas hablar con él yo … puedo arreglarlo y - pero no pudo terminar porque una sonora bofetada cayó sobre su mejilla, Takuma estaba atónito

Que desvergonzado después del espectáculo de la biblioteca , todavía tienes el descaro de intentar hablar con Shiki, lo lastimaste Ichijou y más de lo que crees

Pero de que hablas que espectáculo , rima respóndeme por favor – dijo Takuma cuando rima proseguía su camino –

Rima se giro con su habitual elegancia y fríamente le respondió

la princesa de sangre pura - Takuma se congelo al momento –

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Pero que tiene que ver Yuki en todo esto Takuma – pregunto un confundido Zero al ver la palidez de Takuma –

No – fue todo lo que Takuma pudo decir y se tomo la cabeza con las manos mostrando su desesperación, mientras resbalaba de la orilla de la cama y terminaba sentado en el piso y balbuceaba – no porque Kami, ¿porque? no es justo pobre de mi Poky, porque no lo evite rayos , si tuviera más poder podría haberlo evitado – Takuma estaba entrando en un estado de histeria

Takuma – Zero respira con dificultad y sentía como la piel le hormigueaba - por favor

Ichijou detente – gruño Kain –

No servirá de nada que le grites - dijo Zero jalando aire ,se bajo lentamente de la cama y se acerco a Takuma y lo abrazo – Takuma respira que fue lo que paso

Takuma levanto al vista y vio los ojos preocupados de Zero y Kain y se dispuso a contar lo que paso, necesitaba desahogarse – sabemos que Yuki es una sangre pura verdad ….

FLASH BACK

"No, hum necesito buscar unos datos por internet y shi ….. – pero fue interrumpido –

Yo te ayudo dime que es – dijo tomando sus manos –"

Yuki se acerco a los labios de Takuma para darle otro beso pero esta vez lo profundizó y lo abrazo por el cuello, Yuki gimió y jalo a Takuma llegando al sillón que ahí se encontraba.

Yuki – hablo Takuma soltándose de su agarre – necesito buscar esos datos

Si lo sé – y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez lo empujo de manera que quedo acostado en el sillón con Yuki encima – pero estoy triste por lo de Zero consiénteme tantito si – dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, besándolo nuevamente pero Takuma se negó a responder el beso – que pasa – pregunto entre enojada y sorprendida

Creo que no es correcto , tu eres la princesa de sangre pura y no es el lugar adecuado para esto – expreso lo mas educadamente que pudo Takuma

Pero también soy tu novia no - pregunto Yuki y Takuma solo al miro, habían salido un par de veces y algunos besos inocentes pero nada de ser novios – ya veo – dijo Yuki

Yuki volvió a besarlo posesivamente y empezó a acariciarle el cabello con los dedos mientras se sentaba a horcajadas, Takuma la tomo por las muñecas para detenerla y volteo su rostro para terminar el beso

Suéltame Takuma – ordeno con su autoridad de sangre pura – porque no quieres cuantas personas crees que estarían gustosas de estar en tu lugar - dijo sin rodeos – mírame cuando te hablo y automáticamente Takuma volteo el rostro y la vio a los ojos – bien – Yuki bajo sus manos al chaleco que Takuma traía y haciendo crecer sus garras lo destrozo junto con parte la camisa , Takuma solo apretó los puños ante el dolor – bésame – volvió a ordenar Yuki

Los minutos siguientes fueron para Takuma algo que no quería recordar, Yuki la dulce Yuki no era lo que aparentaba usaba su poder de sangre pura para conseguir lo que quería, ya Shiki se lo había comentado alguna vez pero no lo tomo en serio y ahora se arrepentía.

Yuki se meció sobre la hombría de Takuma que evidentemente respondió por más que Takuma quiso controlarse no lo logro, Yuki se acerco al cierre del pantalón y se apropio de su miembro se agacho y lo probo, después se deshizo del vestido que traía

Yuki por favor detente no quiero esto, te puedes arrepentir, esto debe ser especial para ti - hablo Takuma - por favor Yuki no hagas esto hime-sama por favor – volvió a rogar

No hables me desconcentras

Y sin más se posiciono encima de Takuma uniendo sus cuerpos, se empezó a mover y a gemir, mientras Takuma se sentía la peor escoria del planeta y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, no le permitían moverse, ni cerrar los ojos y mucho menos hablar, Takuma solo se limito a observar la humillación que la dulce Yuki le estaba haciendo pasar y lo peor es que pensó que era pura y no fue así, minutos después y Yuki llego a su fin y se levanto como si nada, pero en sus ojos había un brillo malicioso y se acerco al cuello de Takuma.

Takuma solo rogo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no lo fuera a morder y para su suerte no sucedió.

Eres delicioso espero mas cooperación la próxima vez y salió como si nada - dijo Yuki -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

No puedo creerlo – dijo un consternado Kain –

Ya Takuma trata de cálmate – pidió Zero – ya no se puede hacer nada mas

Soy un idiota y por lo que rima dijo, Shiki vio esa situación ….. con que cara lo voy a ver ahora, Kami – ahogo Takuma un gemido de agonía –

Takuma solo tienes que explicarle que Yuki ….. bueno pues que Yuki – trataba de decir Zero a fin de cuentas era su hermana pero sabía que Takuma no mentiría de esa manera podía sentir su dolor –

Te violo – dijo sin tapujos Kain –

Es que no es tan fácil

Pero porque no, no creo que Shiki sea tan cabezota como para no creerte – dijo Kain –

Cuando Shiki y yo formamos nuestro lazo de sangre yo no quise tomarlo – Zero y Kain lo veían como si tuviera dos cabezas – esa ocasión yo pase a recogerlo a casa de su mamá y como sabemos iba ocasionalmente a darle un poco de su sangre (cosas que no me gustaba pensó Takuma) esa vez ella había tomado demasiada sangre y Shiki estaba muy mal y yo estaba furioso con su madre, íbamos en la limusina a la mansión y le ofrecí mi sangre, intento reusarse pero no lo consiguió y entre una y otra cosa acabe mordiéndolo.

Entonces – pregunto Kain -

Yo le dije a Shiki que quería que fuera especial para él y que había lugares para hacer esas cosas – Kain se le quedo viendo – ahora pensare que preferí a la princesa de sangre pura en vez de a él, la situación con Yuki fue en la biblioteca

Sique estas en lío - señalo Kain lo obvio –

No te preocupes Takuma le encontraremos la solución, en donde dices que esta en este momento –

No lo sé , anda de jira con rima , después mi encuentro con rima salieron a el aeropuerto y no me contesta la llamadas o esta apagado el celular, dios me merezco esto por idiota se lamento Takuma –

Claro que no, bueno si un poco – trato de sonreír Zero – y Kain porque Aido está molesto

No lo se tiene días así, no lo he visto desde que nos mudas a la residencia de la luna – afirmo Kain y aunque tratara de ocultarlo lo extrañaba –

Hay Kain Aido no está molesto esta celoso – afirmo Takuma un poco más calmado , el haberse desahogado él había ayudado mucho -

Celoso , no digas tontería Takuma , porque lo estaría

Hum será porque no te separas de Ruka incluso hueles a ella – prosiguió Takuma –

Aido sabe que yo , bueno todos lo saben que yo quiero a Ruka y hasta hace poco me hizo caso y no voy a desperdiciar eso

Entonces prefieres perder el amor puro e incondicional que Aido te tiene – hablo por fin Zero – yo creo que estas mal

Aido sabía que tarde o temprano CAD uno buscaría a su pareja para que prosiguiera la descendencia – dijo Kain –

Eso es una estupidez Kain

Porque, porque tu si puedes procrear – gruño Kain –

No es eso

Entonces

Bueno yo solo te puede decir que cuando amas a alguien siempre se le encuentra la solución a las adversidades – puntualizo Zero –

Pero soy el ultimo Akatzuki, no lo entenderías además siempre he querido a Ruka

Soy el ultimo kiryuu, pero realmente la amas – pregunto Zero – han tenido, bueno han estado juntos y estoy casi seguro que no tienen un lazo o si – Kain negó eso era cierto no podía morderla ni dejarse morder - vez lo que te digo en cambio tienes un alzo con Aido y porque lo creaste – volvió a preguntar Zero –

porque bueno nosotros …

FLASH BACK

Aido y su padre salían del despacho

espero que cuando vuelva hayas alejado esas estúpidas ideas y hayas visitado a tu prometida, no quiero escusas ni pretextos – dijo firmemente su padre y sin más se marcho –

Aido salió corriendo a su recamara en cuanto se quedo solo en el recibidor, no era justo él no quería casarse aun, era un vampiro viviría si ni tanto como un sangre pura si por lo menos unos cuantos siglos tenía 14 años a penas y su padre ay le había buscado prometida y además no le había permitido ir a la academia Cross y seguir a Kaname-sama con sus ideales, el amaba a Kaname pro no como hombre sino como un líder alguien a quien admirar era su inspiración-

Sabía que no debía llorar era hombre pero se sentía tan frustrado porque sabía que nunca podría estar con la persona a la que verdaderamente amaba y eso lo frustraba.

A que te pasa – pregunto Kain su primo –

Nada Kain , nada solo mi padre ya sabes cómo es , se siente el jefe de la familia – sonrió cansinamente pero sin voltear su rostro –

Veme – pidió el joven vampiro pero su pequeño primo se negó, entonces tomo su rostro y con delicadeza lo obligo a mirarlo ahí estaba tenía un feo golpe en la cara – Aido

No es anda Kain yo levante la voz más de lo normal y bueno la paciencia no es una virtud en mi padre – y sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar

Calma no llores que te vez muy feo, anda bebe un poco de mi sangre – dijo el joven –

No Kain gracias – decía entre sollozos – no es justo

Pero si no bebes tardara mucho en quitarse ese feo moretón vamos – lo animo mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas

Kain que haces – dijo un sonrojado Aido –

Poniéndote mas cómodo para que bebas

Kain mejor muérdeme tu

Pero yo no necesito sangre fresca

Lo sé pero … - Aido se puso rojo – deseo que en muerdas por favor

Lo hare si tu lo haces también

Pero formaríamos un lazo de sangre , no Kain

Lo sé pero no me importa te quiero mucho Aido - expreso Kain y acerco su cuello –

Ambos jóvenes Aido de 14 años y Kain de 16 se mordieron mutuamente pero para su buena suerte de la mordida pasaron a los besos luego a las caricias y al final ambos niños se encontraban jadeando

Kain por favor yo … yo quiero estar contigo – pidió Aido –

Aido

Quiero saber lo que se siente estar con la persona más importante en tu vida antes de tener un matrimonio arreglado, antes de sr obligado a crear una descendencia sin amor, por favor Kain por favor

Kain no pudo soportar los ruegos de su pequeño primo y decidió complacerlo, lo acaricio amorosamente, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, conociéndolo, amándolo y saboreándolo, su sabor era delicioso, el mejor que hubiera probado, ya que Kain a sus 16 años ya tenía un poco de experiencia en esas cosas.

Preparo a su primo lo mejor que pudo para poseerlo tierna y delicadamente , sin prisas sin culpas le hizo el amor durante horas hasta que Aido callo rendido y regalándole un casi inaudible te amo que provoco que su corazón se brincara un latido -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aido estaba deprimido y frustrado por la pelea con mi tío – termino Kain –

Si Kain – se burlo Takuma – y por eso accediste a dejar tu vida de play boy para seguirlo a la academia Cross, por eso lo sobreproteges igual que yo a Shiki -

Eso no es cierto Takuma – gruño Kain- yo a… quiero mucho a Ruka, Aido es solo mi primo

Kain – llamo Zero – nadie te imponiendo nada pero Takuma tiene razón no vez a Ruka como vez Aido y sé que te molesta que Siren esté cerca de él, el lazo lo tienes con Aido y no con Ruka y por lo que entendí fuiste el primero en su vida y el no ha estado con nadie más.

Bueno yo no se lo he impedido y bueno debe haber herederos y …..

Kain puedo opinar ….. – pregunto Zero y Kain asintió –

FLASH BACK

Kaname alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos – pregunto un sonrojado Zero –

Sí, porque preguntas

Bueno pues porque ….. bueno, somos hombres y eso no podrás cumplirlo, no sería mejor si tú ….. – pero fue interrumpido por Kaname

Ni siquiera lo pienses kiryuu, yo no cambiaria lo que tenemos por un hijo por mucho que lo desee, estar contigo es uno de mis sueños – Zero iba replicar - no hay peros, se por dónde vas paro si el consejo quiere un heredero para eso está Yuki en todo caso, además soy un sangre pura y no planeo morir hasta dentro de unos mil años o mas

Ho vaya – dijo por el discurso de Kaname

Y tu Zero te gustaría tener un hijo – pregunto Kaname algo triste , tal vez Zero si pensaba en eso y bueno el no se lo impediría –

Perdón – dijo Zero mirando a Kaname – oye mírame yo ni siquiera pensaba vivir mas allá de los 15 años , pensé que me convertía en un nivel E y ahora tengo un novio maravilloso, qué más puedo pedirle a la vida, nada

Te amo tanto Zero, pero sabes si quieres podemos tener un hijo

Si y como, te embarazaras – se rio Zero –

Estoy hablando serio podemos ir a una clínica y solicitar una inseminación en una incubadora , una mujer que preste su cuerpo para eso, obvio habría que pagarle todo hospital revisiones alimentación pero se puede y hasta podemos pedir el sexo del bebe y sus características

Y como sabes todo eso

Una de la inversiones que se hicieron fue en una clínica de ese tipo y tuve que leer todo lo relacionado , te gustaría – pregunto un muy sonriente Kaname –

En serio te gustaría que tuvieras un hijo aunque no fuera nuestro , nuestro

Desde luego solo tengo una condición

lo suponía, ¿Cuál?

Que se parezca a ti

A mí y ¿Por qué? , mejor a ti, eres hermoso – dijo Zero y se sonrojo –

Porque te amo y quiero un chibi-zero corriendo, quiero un chibi Yue

Oh , vaya ya hasta nombre tiene – se rio Zero –

Te amo tanto

FIN FLASH BACK

Yo creo que ya en esta vida no hay imposibles, deberías considerar esa opción y pensar bien a quien amas, no quieres a quien amas realmente, no me gustaría que mi hermano mayor saliera lastimado y lastimando a alguien importante en su vida

TIEMPO REAL

Hey novios dejen de discutir y sigamos, llamo Zero – pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia conocida muy cerca de ellos -

10


	9. Chapter 9

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 8**

**DIA ESPECIAL, DIA DEL NIÑO**

TIEMPO REAL

Hay novios dejen de discutir y sigamos, llamo Zero – pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia conocida muy cerca de ellos.

Zero desapareció delante de ellos sin decir nada

Que le pasa, no debe correr de esa manera – gruño Kain –

Déjalo el sabe lo que ….. – pero Takuma se quedo frío –

Takuma reacciona que te pasa – llamo Kain –

**ENTRADA DE LA ACADEMIA CROSS**

Por favor debes descansar, no seas niño – rogaba Rima sin mucho éxito hasta que - Shiki – grito asustada –

Shiki – había llegado Zero y se alarmo al verlo casi inconsciente en los brazos de Rima – que le pasa – pregunto

Como te comente por teléfono , casi no come, no duerme, tampoco quiere beber mi sangre y tomamos el primer vuelo disponible después de que colgó tu llamada – explico rima mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos – me duele verlo así

¿Como estas Zero?, ¿como esta Yue? , ¿están bien verdad? – pregunto en un susurro Shiki y con dificultad –

Si Shiki estamos bien , pero eres un tonto, mira nada más, Yue – dijo Zero tomando y poniendo una mano de Shiki en su estomago – regáñalo ve que no quiere comer – y el bebe pateo – dejando a Shiki sorprendido -

Yue – fue susurro de Shiki empezaba a perderse en la inconsciencia –

Yue estás de acuerdo – pregunto Zero recibiendo un movimiento en respuesta puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Shiki el cual tomo una bocanada de aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando –

Zero

No queremos que te pase nada, de acuerdo – sonrió Zero –

Pero no te hará daño o a Yue – Shiki balbuceaba –

No , estamos bien solo fue un poco de energía y durmiendo la recuperaremos, vamos – pero no termino de hablar porque ahí a pocos pasos se encontraba Takuma –

Poky – susurro y sin más, corrió y se arrodillo junto a Shiki – perdóname Poky, de verdad perdóname , yo no … te amo y mucho – balbuceo Takuma con lagrimas en los ojos, habían sido semanas sin saber de él y ahora lo ve pálido, ojeroso y muy delgado y seguramente era su culpa , Kami no le reprocharía que no lo perdonara, se lo merece por débil y cobarde, por eso su Poky estaba así, era la peor escoria del mundo, peor que Rido Kuran –

Takuma – llamó Shiki -

Mi niño – su llanto no era muy fuerte pero si hacía que el corazón de los ahí presentes se oprimiera – tienes que comer, vamos bebe mi sangre, es más toda si quieres pero no puedo verte así, por favor perdo …. – pero no termino porque los labios de Shiki lo callaron

Cuando se separaron Takuma vio sus bellos ojos azules y estaban ojerosos y tristes eso le partió el alma y mas sabiendo que había sido por su propia estupidez, en estos momentos sentía una rabía enorme hacia Yuki, pero sobre todo hacia el mismo, como había podido lastimar a alguien que siempre había confiado, como pudo y todo porque, por complacer a la princesa de sangre pura, por pensar en algo mas con ella como la descendencia, si que era un bruto, en la actualidad tal y como lo había dicho Zero había formas de preservar el apellido.

Solo necesitaba el perdón de Shiki, de su pequeño Poky nada más y que este se recuperar por completo y se juraba así mismo no volver a lastimarlo de esa manera y no acercarse a Yuki, lo bueno es que Zero había intervenido y de alguna manera ella se alejo, gracias a Kami y a Zero.

Shiki – llamo Takuma al verlo empezar a desvanecerse – desde cuando no comes Shiki

Hace dos días y tampoco ha bebido sangre – respondió rima con lagrimas en los ojos – ayúdalo Takuma por favor – le suplico – el te ama lo se

Vamos Rima – dijo Kain que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen viendo tan memorable escena y tomándola por los hombros se alejaron junto con Zero

Shiki vamos tienes que beber – urgía Takuma pero a Shiki se le cerraban los ojos –

Tengo sueño – susurro –

Lo sé pero debes alimentar – Takuma lo sacudió, pero Shiki simplemente no respondía el solo quería dormir – Shiki no me hagas esto, por favor anda vamos, no me puedes dejar así se … que no te merezco, vamos Poky - Takuma tomo su muñeca se mordió para succionar su sangre y luego se la dio a Shiki.

Ante el delicioso sabor que sentía Shiki en la boca empezó a despertar y a responder el beso, era tan delicioso y embriagante que gimió cuando ya no hubo más y abrió sus ojos

Neko o …

Entenderé si me odias, pero siempre tendrás en mi a tu amigo más fiel, prometo no volverte a fallar , pero no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera – proclamo Takuma con lagrimas en los ojos, se me desgarra el corazón el verte así (pensó Takuma) – yo , no tengo excusa para lo que paso , yo …

Neko , Zero me llamo y me lo explico todo, lo de Cross –san y que no fue tu culpa y en parte también es mía, debí escuchar tu explicación al menos, te amo Takuma y eso no cambiara nunca

Yo también te amo Shiki, mi pequeño Poky

**CERCA DE LA CASA DE CROSS**

Zero estas bien – pregunto rima –

Si, solo algo acalorado es que ya no soporto el sol, la piel se me quema con mucha facilidad y - pero no termino de hablar porque Cross salió dando brincos de alegría junto con un Yagari serio

Mi precioso hijo vino a ver a su padre

En realidad tu nos pediste venir

Que cruel eres – lloro Kaien estilo anime –

Para que nos querías

Espera un poco, - del otro lado de la academia aparecía un Aido que venía platicando con Siren, bueno venia en su monologo cosa que a Kain no le agrado mucho pero lo disimulo y se aguanto y atrás de ellos llego un Takuma con su Shiki en brazos, quien quería que lo bajara pero Takuma se negó rotundamente – ahora si vamos todos

Zero – susurro aido – te encuentras bien

Sí, bueno el sol

Me hubieras dicho toma – le dio un crema – es un bloqueador especial para los vampiros te ayudara con las quemaduras

Gracias

No hay de qué y ya se reconciliaron

Si, no se nota - dijo Zero frunciendo al cejas –

Bastante – suspiro Aido –

Y tu

Esto ya no es posible - se deprimió Aido - está ciego por Ruka en fin vamos

Al entrar a la casa de Cross encontraron todo decorado con globos blancos, lilas y color vino, una mesa llena de dulces y cajas, muchas cajas forradas con colores muy alegres.

Feliz día del niño

Cross – iba refutar Zero pero su Sensei no lo dejo con un movimiento de cabeza –

Bueno no aquí en Japón pero la idea es fantástica, en México lo están celebrando, vamos tomen asiento todos mis niños y niñas.

Bueno hay un caja para cada uno – dijo sonriente Cross – espero que les gusten

Cada uno recibió una caja no muy grande, no muy pequeña que contenía un juguete después de todo estaban celebrando el día del niño. Kaien estaba eufórico por su idea esperaba ver a Zero más animado pero lo vio contemplando al caja que le había entregado y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pensando que a lo mejor a Zero no le había agradado la idea

Zero no es necesario que lo abras, hum perdón por incomodarte pensé que sería bueno que te distrajeras y yo, bueno … - Kaien ya no sabía qué hacer para animar a su precioso hijo, pensó que tal vez esto sería una buena idea pero tal vez no lo fue y toga ya le había dicho que a lo mejor al reacción de Zero seria de enojo – en verdad Zero si …..

Pero lo que paso después dejo a todos sin habla, Zero dejo la caja en el lugar de al lado se levanto y abrazo a Cross lo mejor que pudo, pues Yue estaba en medio de ambos, sabía que Cross se esmeraba en mimarlo y cuidarlo, en consentirlo desde siempre y más ahora con lo de su situación mucho más y sabía que siempre se comportaba como un patán con él y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, y sin poder controlar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

Gracias Outo-san – dijo Zero entre sollozos - no tenias que - y se voltio a hacia su Sensei – y a ti también papá.

Toga y Kaien estaban que no podían creer que Zero el cazador y prefecto enojón les estuvieran dando las gracias en público y menos que los llamara papa, definitivamente Zero estaba madurando y mucho.

Zero siempre los había considerado a ambos como sus padres, pero nunca se los había dicho y sintió que este era el momento de hacerlo, el momento de darles las gracias a las dos personas que lo habían apoyado, ayudado y respaldado a pesar de lo grosero y brusco que siempre fue con ellos sobre todo con Kaien. Presentía que si no lo hacía en este momento no podría hacerlo después no podría darles las gracias.

Toga se acerco a ellos y puso su mano en el hombro de Zero y sin que se dieran cuenta fueron fotografiados los 3 como una hermosa familia.

Bueno creo que es hora de comer los postres –dijo un muy emocionado Kaien –

Pero es seguro – pregunto Zero en son de broma –

Claro que si – hizo un puchero – crees que envenenaría a mi propio hijo – pero Zero lo miro con cara de "no intencionalmente pero si " – de acuerdo Toga cocino – el Sensei se puso rojo como un tomate –

Bueno creo que es seguro – dijo Zero bromeando –

Después de comer lo que obviamente habían sido cosas para niños como piza, sándwich, hotdogs y hamburguesas hubo pastel, gelatina y galletas. Cross les dio una bolsa llena de dulces a cada uno y por ultimo algo que ninguno se esperaba …

Que es un piñata pregunto Shiki que seguía sentado las piernas de Takuma, desde que lo había tomado en brazos en la entrada de la academia no lo había soltado para nada, el, Takuma y rima estaban en el gran sofá.

Esto – dijo Cross y saco una enorme estrella de al parecer cartón – vamos al jardín , toga ayúdame por favor

Toga Yagari no era capaz de negarle nada a Kaien, tomo la estrella y salió antes que los demás, cuando llegaron al jardín la estrella estaba colgada de una soga y Kaien tenía un palo en la mano. Les explico que era lo que tenían que hacer, tomar el palo y golpear a la pobre piñata hasta romperla y se saliera el contenido y después tenían que ir por los dulces, sin replicar todos aceptaron total no pasaba nada pero ….

Primero mi nieto – dijo Kaien y se acerco a Zero y el vendo los ojos –

Pero yo no

Vamos Zero hazlo por Yue – animo aido –

Zero tomo el palo e intento pegarle a la famosa piñata mientras todos le gritaban para decirle donde estaba y solo logro darle un golpe, así paso cada uno hasta Siren y al último rima que haciendo trampa deshizo a la pobre piñata.

Había sido una hermosa tarde pero Zero se caía de sueño, estaba cansado y tenia mucho calor, entraron a tomar un poco de chocolate y a platicar un rato

En el sillón estaba sentada rima junto a Takuma y Shiki que acababa de levantarse

Ichijou –llamo rima – yo quiero pedirte una disculpa

Porque – pregunto extrañado –

Por el golpe que te di en la cara , esa vez …. Yo

No te disculpes , me lo merecía y tal vez yo hubiera actuado similar

Pero no tenia porque hacerlo

Rima – iba a continuar Takuma pero la conocía bien y no llegarían a ningún lado así que – de acuerdo pero solo si dejas de decirme Ichijou ese era mi abuelo yo soy Takuma.

Gracias Takuma ahora sé porque Shiki te ama tanto – expreso –

Pero rima tu lo amas o no

Takuma yo quiero mucho a Shiki si pero como mi hermano – dijo aclarando las dudas que veía en los ojos de Takuma que al oír la declaración su facciones cambiaron por la más pura alegría y alcanzo a leer un gracias en los labios del rubio –

En otra esquina de la sala

Vaya con el director, tuvo una buena idea – comento Kain –

Si – gruño toga – me tuvo buscando cosas para su fiesta - dijo tratando de sonar molesto pero no lo consiguió -

Zero necesitaba distraerse

Le mejor de todo es que Kaien está más que feliz , siempre espero que Zero le dijera papa, lo adora desde que lo llevo a su casa a vivir – Kain se le quedo viendo – Kaien perdió a su hijo y a su esposa cuando dio a luz y era un niño

Vaya

Qué te pasa Kain – pregunto Cross acercándose -

No vino Yuki-sama pensé que estaría aquí – dijo Kain tratando de sonar normal y educado pero la realidad hubiera sido muy incomodo para todos –

Si, bueno dijo que tenía cosas que hacer que haría lo posible y bueno Ruka simplemente no pudo-

Souen simplemente dijo que eran niñerías y no quiso - recalco toga –

Bueno así es ella, ella es mayor que nosotros como por un siglo – defendió Kain –

Toga solo negó con la cabeza, mientras tanto Zero, Shiki (que por fin se había podido separar de Takuma y no es que no le gustara estar cerca de él), Siren y Aido platicaban

Qué bueno que ya se reconciliaron Shiki , Takuma andaba como alma en pena por toda la residencia de la luna – dijo Aido -

Sí , todo fue un mal entendido – sonrió Shiki –y tu como vas

Yo bien

Con Kain - dijo Shiki – no me veas así no se han hablado en toda la reunión

No pasa nada solo que – suspiro aido -

Puedo tener cara de dormido y falta de interese pero me doy cuenta de las cosas. Hanabusa – respondió Shiki -

Bueno el está con Ruka eso es todo – dijo tristemente aido, trataba de no darle importancia , pero le dolía demasiado -

Si como no – dijo Zero – por favor aido deja de hacerte daño , ven vamos a salir hace mucho calor aquí

Zero y aido salieron al jardín donde se veía la hermosa luna sobre el cielo obscuro poblado de estrellas el aire tenía un olor dulce a rosas.

Zero – comenzó aido –

Mira yo sé que no tengo porque meterme en lo que nadie me llama, pero los he llegado a apreciar y mucho a los cuatro y sé que se aman, el vinculo me lo dice – suspiro Zero, estaba cansado, llevaba despierto más de cinco horas seguidas y en esta última semana eso era demasiado para él y tenia calor –

Lo sé y no creas que no he intentado hablar con él, pero cuando regresábamos del bosque Ruka lo estaba esperando y sin más me dejo ahí en plena sala viendo como subían a la recamara de Kain y eso me dolió, ellos, bueno tu sabes … Kain salió muchas horas después y le llevo comida a la habitación y olía a ella – las lagrimas salía sin poder controlarlas -

Lo sintió aido no quise hacer que recordaras – dijo Zero –

Está bien siempre es bueno desahogarse , pero lo peor no fue digo yo no es lo mismo estar con una hermosa mujer que con tu primo – al decir esto aido se sonrojo – también tengo orgullo , me dijo que dejara de comportarme como un niño que ya madurara que el pasado es pasado – y empezó a sollozar – pero Kain no entiende que ese pasado es lo más hermoso que me paso

No lo sabía mira decidas lo que decidas Yue y yo te apoyaremos y lo sabes – consoló Zero - para eso estamos los amigos – le dio un leve abrazo –

Zero gracias y a ti también Yue , por eso eres mi sobrino consentido – casi grito aido –

Hanabusa es tu único sobrino - dijo Zero con una gota en la cabeza –

Aido y Zero regresaron a la casa y Zero se veía demasiado cansado y se despidió de todos, quería dormir pero antes

Gracias Outo-san – le dijo a Cross dándole un pequeño abrazo – sabes que aunque no te lo diga te quiero como si fueras mi padre biológico

Zero

No empieces con tus dramas – dijo fingiendo enojo – Sensei lo quiero mucho también y cuide a no la mamá - dijo observando a Kaien –

No tienes que darlas y ya sabes que yo cuidare de este inútil siempre – la voz de Toga sonaba como si no pudiera deshacer el nudo en su garganta –

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a la residencia de la luna a descansar a Zero le costó mucho trabajo mantenerse despierto, estaba agotado habían sido muchas emociones por un solo día.

Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación peor una extraña ola de incertidumbre los invadió a todos, parecía como si Zero se hubiera estado despidiendo de todos, probablemente solo eran ideas suyas.

Zero entro y cerro a puerta tras de sí y fue al armario y saco un edredón negro con vino, era el favorito de Kaname lo recordaba bien y se tapo con el después de ponerse la pijama.

Se acostó y se tapo porque a pesar de que el ambiente era cálido el tenia mucho frio y que mejor que ese edredón que había compartido tantas veces con su oni para protegerlo a él y a Yue del frio que sentía y así su mente viajo hasta perderse en la imagen de Kaname Kuran el padre de su hijo y la única persona a la que había amado cayendo en una pesad inconsciencia.

7


	10. Chapter 10

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 9**

**DIAS DE INCERTIDUMBRE Y DOLOR**

**(PARTE 1)**

**1° DE MAYO**

Aido y Shiki estaban muy preocupados, sentían que algo no andaba bien con Zero así que Aido se ofreció a ir a despertar a Zero y preguntarle si estaba bien ya que Shiki aun seguía algo débil por su mala alimentación de unas semanas a tras

Zero – llamo Aido desde la puerta – Zero ya es hora de levantarse llevas más de 12 hrs durmiendo, Zero – pero Aido no recibió respuesta alguna y decidió entrar, Zero llamo moviéndolo pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente – rayos Zero despierta

Zero entre abrió sus ojos que se veían afiebrados y respiraba con mucha dificultad, Aido lo levanto un poco para recargarlo en las almohadas y corrió al baño por una toalla húmeda y se al coloco en la frente que haría , que haría dios en esto él no era bueno, Kain, si su Kain siempre sabía qué hacer, basta ya se regaño Kain no era más suyo ahora era de Ruka, pensó aun más molesto por un gemido de Zero lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya se debe alimentarse

Zero tienes que beber, anda vamos – pero Zero ni siquiera se inmutaba seguía tratando de respirar – Zero por favor no me hagas esto, Zero

Kain iba entrando a la residencia de la luna después de ir al cuarto de práctica de tiro, iba ahí cada mañana o tarde digo dependiendo de su estado de ánimo , iba descargar su furia antes de volver a quemar el bosque o peor los dormitorios de la luna, subió las escaleras pero al llegara al segundo piso sintió el olor a sal y a velocidad vampiro llego al cuarto de Zero que estaba en el segundo piso, entro y vio ha ido rogándole a Zero para que se alimentara y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, eso le partía el corazón no soportaba ver llorar a su primo eso el partía el corazón

vamos Zero , Kain me odiara mas si algo te pasa, el siempre sabe que hacer – puso su mano en la frente de Zero y expulso un poco de su poder para refrescarlo – Kain – susurro

vamos Aido lo estás haciendo bien - Aido salto y casi cae al suelo – que le pasa a Zero

entre porque no se había levantado y está muy caliente – dijo muy sonrojado de ser descubierto expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta –

bien hay que traer el termómetro y destaparlo más - dijo Kain -

Aido salió de la habitación para buscar el termómetro, regresando enseguida, Kain ya le había quitado la pijama a Zero para refrescarlo un poco mas y tomo el termómetro rozando la mano de Aido y este se estremeció era el primer contacto en semanas después de la pelea que habían tenido, Kain tomo la temperatura y era de 42° grados demasiado, si no fuera porque es un vampiro ya se estuviera convulsionado.

Aido podrías llenar la tina por favor con agua tibia - Aido solo asintió y se dirigió al baño, instantes después entraba Kain con un inconsciente Zero en brazos y lo dejo con mucho cuidado , Zero se quejo al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo – lo siento pero hay que bajarte al temperatura

llame a Takuma y dice que ya viene para acá – informo Aido –

gracias a mi no se me había ocurrido – dijo Kain – Aido

creo que el agua ya se calentó , la enfriare un poco – afirmo ignorando los intento de Kain por entablar una conversación –

Después de unos minutos la temperatura de Zero bajo bastante y entre Kain y Aido lo secaron para llevarlo de regreso a su cama.

Kaname - susurro Zero – tengo frío

Zero soy Kain, me escuchas

Tengo frío – esa fue su única respuesta –

Debe beber un poco de sangre - afirmo Aido – déjame intentarlo

Zero es hora de alimentarte – pidió Aido –

Aido tengo frio y sueño, comeré después – susurro –

Aido y Kain estaban desesperándose, Zero no dejaba de temblar cuando entro Takuma

Ya llegamos Aido que paso

Encontré a Zero ardiendo y lo metimos a la tina con agua tibia pero solo dice que tiene frio y no quiere tomar sangre – dijo con voz desesperada Aido –

Entiendo. Dr. Cullen

Claro Takuma – el Dr. se acerco a Zero a para examinarlo y observar los monitores que tenia instalados – su pulso es débil pero constante, los latidos del bebe son fuertes, al temperatura es mínima nada de qué preocuparse con paños de agua fría podemos regularla , quien los enseño a conectar esto

Takuma nos enseño a todos para cuando el no estuviera – informo kain –

Lo primero es hacer que beba muchos líquidos para que no se deshidrate , por cierto felicidades actuaron muy bien – felicito el Dr. Cullen – Takuma necesito examinarlo más a fondo podrían

Por supuesto – afirmo Takuma e hizo señas a Aido y Kain para que salieran

Fuera de la habitación

Takuma es necesario – pregunto Kain, pero Takuma no pudo responder ya que alguien más lo hizo -

Si – dijo Kaien – Takuma necesitara ayuda para cuando Yue decida llegar

Pero Takuma es muy buen doctor - aseguro Shiki que se había levantado por todas las sensaciones que desprendía Zero –

Y nadie lo duda Shiki pero será una operación y ninguno de nosotros a parte de Takuma está calificado para ello, así que le pedí que recomendara a alguien – explico Kaien

El Dr. Cullen es el mejor en gineco-obstetricia – declaro Takuma – además es mi jefe y es un vampiro

Un vampiro – interrumpió Shiki –

Si soy un vampiro y me especializo en trabajar con los humanos – dijo el Dr. Saliendo de la habitación de Zero

Como esta – pregunto Kaien –

Estable pero necesita tomara mucha agua para no deshidratarse , le ha dado fiebre antes – pregunto –

Si en algunas ocasiones cuando se excede de su límite – afirmo Shiki – pero nunca había sido tan alta como estoy oyendo

Llego a 42 °

Eso no es bueno, debe tener reposo , mucho reposo , pero creo que no nos presentamos como era debido, yo el Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Que descortesía de nuestra parte, discúlpenos pero es que esta situación nos tiene un poco fuera de orden – dijo Kaien – ellos son Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, toga Yagari a Takuma obviamente ya lo conoce y soy Cross Kaien.

Es un placer, Takuma podrías ir por Esme por favor

Si por supuesto

El Dr. Cullen estaba hablando cuando sus agudos oídos oyeron el gemido de Zero y entraron a la habitación

Zero que pasa - pregunto Takuma –

Papa – llamo Zero en su delirio y Kaien se acerco - Hace frio , tengo mucho frío y Yue , Yue no se mueve , papa que pasa – decía Zero poniendo una mano sobre su estomago y respirando con mucha dificultad, Kaien observo al Dr. Cullen –

La fiebre volvió a subir , Takuma necesito que traigas esto del consultorio – dijo Carlisle y entrego una nota a Takuma - es urgente

Takuma y Kain salieron y corrieron a velocidad vampiro fueron y regresaron en menso de 10 minutos junto con Esme.

El Dr. Cullen le puso la mascarilla a Zero que se relajo y empezó a respirar mejor, cayendo en un letargo de semi-inconsciencia

Como ésta Yue – pregunto Zero –

Bien el está bien – aseguro Carlisle –

Creo que necesita sangre – afirmo Aido – si nos dan unos minutos – pidió y todos salieron-

Aido acerco su muñeca a los labios de Zero y se hizo una cortada el instinto de Zero aprecio y bebió varios tragos mientras Yue absorbía su energía dejándolo agotado, Zero cayó en un profundo sueño y Aido se dispuso a salir de la recamara pero antes de lograrlo sintió un vértigo y todo se volvió obscuro, Kain presintiendo algo abrió la puerta y alcanzo a sujetar a su pequeño primo

Hanabusa, aido respóndeme – casi gritaba Kain, el Dr. Cullen se acerco y tomo el pulso de aido –

Está bien solo se desmayo, debe descansar para recuperarse - Y sin más Kain llevo a su primo a su cuarto -

Tu también debes descansar Senri-kun , cierto – Shiki asintió – te ves muy pálido

Toga y Kaien fueron a preparar algo de café para invitarle al Dr. y su esposa, Kain no se despego ni un momento de Aido hasta que Shiki se ofreció a hacerle compañía a Aido, porque a Kain lo buscaba Ruka.

Takuma estuvo con Zero un rato hasta que la fiebre cedió por completo y se dispuso a salir cuando Rima y Siren llegaron pidiendo hacer guardia ellas mismas.

Siren sentía una especia de aprecio y obligación con Zero por varias razones una de ellas es que era una persona muy valiente y de principios muy claros, cualquier otro se hubiera desecho de la situación sin ningún remordimiento de consciencia y eso lo apreciaba Siren y la otra es que llevaba al heredero Kuran con él, cuando todo esto pasara ella misma iría a ver a su respetado rey para informarle de la situación y abriera los ojos y era capaz de asesinar a esos malditos mellizos para lograrlo, pero por lo pronto se quedaría para apoyarlos en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Rima apreciaba mucho a Zero y esta situación la hacía sentirse inútil, aparte Shiki (su hermanito como ella lo consideraba) no salía de su depresión y eso también afectaba a Takuma, además aido y Kain eran sus amigos y compañeros y pasaban por una situación igual y ella sin poder hacer nada.

Aido despertó varias horas después mareado y hambriento y vio a Shiki junto a su cama, sintió algo de desilusión pues espero ver a Kain, la verdad no se hacía a la idea de que ya no fuera su Kain, lo había perdido.

Día 2 de mayo

Buenos días como te sientes Kiryuu-kun – dijo la voz de Carlisle –

Buenos días, bien ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Zero algo confundido –

Que modales los mío, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y soy el jefe de Takuma y me pidió que lo apoyara en tu caso – explico Carlisle –

Le pasa algo a Yue – pregunto Zero alarmado –

No Kiryuu-kun, solamente que cuando el bebe llegue Takuma necesitara apoyo en la cirugía , así que acepte apoyarlo, el no podrá solo – Zero respiro un poco más tranquilo – y necesitaba conocer un poco más la situación – en eso tocaron al puerta – adelante

Hola Carlisle , vaya miren quien despertó – dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos color miel-

Kiryuu-kun ella es mi esposa Esme

Mucho gusto Cullen-sama hizo Zero una pequeña reverencia

Bueno aquí está tu desayuno Kiryuu-kun - expreso Esme – y llámame solo Esme por favor – Zero se le quedo viendo a Carlisle como pidiendo su permiso y este acepto –

Gracias Esme se lo agradezco mucho, pero no tengo hambre por el momento

Kiryuu-kun creo que deberías comértelo, Esme no acepta negativas – y sin más salió de la habitación –

Carlisle llego a la biblioteca y encontró a toga leyendo unos informes y fumando

Ya despertó y la fiebre desapareció por completo – informo –

Gracias Cullen -san

Su hijo es fuerte pero …

**HABITACION DE ZERO**

Vamos Kiryuu-kun debes comer – insistió Esme –

Gracias lo intentare – dijo Zero , no tenía hambre y al parecer Yue tampoco porque no se lo había hecho saber con algún movimiento, instintivamente volvió la vista al monitor fetal –

Tu bebe está bien no te preocupes

Es que no se ha movido desde ayer, aunque le hable no lo hace – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – perdón yo creo que es raro ver a un vampiro varón embarazado y hormonal, debe ser algo raro para usted –

Es algo nuevo lo admito pero no raro, así que no te preocupes estoy emocionada de poder apoyar en algo, Takuma es un gran chico y está muy ilusionado con la llegada de su sobrino – aseguro Esme – créeme que muchas personas estarían felices de estar en tu lugar, vamos come

Zero comió casi todo lo que había en la charola y decidió darse un baño, lo necesitaba con cuidado desconecto los cables y se dirigió al baño.

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Esme estaba en la cocina limpiando un poco para prepararles la comida cuando Zero entro

Esme deje eso no es necesario

No pasa nada, además necesito pasar el tiempo

Si me permite yo preparare la comida – pidió Zero y al ver la expresión de Esme aclaro – estoy cansado de estar en la cama y esto no es tan tedioso

Claro es tu cocina – dijo Esme pero seguía lavando trastes – que prepararas

Algo de pollo al curry y ramen

En serio suena interesante

A usted le gusta

En realidad Kiryuu-kun – decía Esme pero fue interrumpida por Zero –

Solo dígame Zero por favor

Está bien Zero , como te decía estoy aprovechando el cocinar porque bueno nosotros no comemos alimentos humanos, nuestra dieta provoca que la comida sepa a cartón

Su dieta – pregunto un curioso Zero – de que trata, no beberán ….

Si nuestra dieta es a base de sangre pero no humana somos vegetarianos, nos alimentamos de sangre de animales – Zero puso cara asco – no sabe mal una vez que te acostumbras

Bueno aquí tampoco se bebe sangre humana, aquí toman comprimidos, químicos, sangre sintética

En serio – pregunto una asombrada Esme mientras veía la habilidad de Zero en la cocina –

Si es lo que toman , bueno ellos yo no soporto los comprimidos y tomaba la sangre de Kaname –

Siguieron platicando mientras Zero terminaba la comida se veía algo cansado según pudo percibir Esme pero todo está bien, apenas y terminaba cuando se escucharon unos pasos

Zero que hay de comer – pregunto un hambriento aido –

Ramen

Pero no me gusta el ramen – hizo mohín como niño chiquito –

No te preocupes diem que quieres y te lo traigo – afirmó Kain entrando minutos después y lo abrazo –

Kain – trato de alejarse aido –

Desprecias mi comida – fingió enojarse Zero –

No ….. bueno este, claro que no yo …

Que rico, ramen – dijo un emocionado Takuma –

Y hum – olfateo Shiki- pastel de chocolate –

No es justo a ellos les hiciste su comida favorita – hizo berrinche aido –

Eres imposible sabes – murmuro Zero – claro que no me olvide de ti y saco el pollo del horno

Pollo al curry, viste Kain – pro se arrepintió al momento estaba tratando por todos los medio de alejarse de Kain pero no podía lo amaba demasiado para eso –

Si, te consciente demasiado – murmuro cerca de su oído – bolitas de arroz y sushi – se asombro Kain

A ti también te consciente – sonrió aido por al ara de su primo –

Bueno niños creo que es hora de comer.

Pronto se unieron Kaien y toga junta con el Dr. Cullen, Siren y rima, la comida era muy amena, Zero se sentía cansado pero nada que no pudiera soportar, terminaron e hicieron sobremesa, incluso el matrimonio Cullen probó la deliciosa comida de Zero.

Todo estaba bien cuando Zero se tenso y por consecuencia Yue, levantándose rápidamente.

Hola outo-san – saludo Yuki entrando con su mejor sonrisa junto con Ruka –

Hija que bueno verte otra vez, hacia días que no te veía

Estaba un poco ocupada – dijo mientras veía a Takuma de reojo que estaba muy tenso y se acercaba a Shiki – Shiki tenía semanas de no verte , como estas – trato de acerarse más pero Takuma se interpuso – Takuma déjame saludar a mi primo – Takuma iba a responder pero al voz de Zero no lo dejo

Yuki déjalos en paz

Pero Zero solo quiero saludar, Takuma quítate – el cuerpo de Takuma luchaba por no moverse pero era la orden de un sangre pura –

He dicho basta – la voz de Zero resonó en los oídos de los ahí presentes como un mandato y sin que pudiera hacer nada Yuki se alejo –

Director – Cross observo a Zero, su semblante era serio pero sus ojos mostraban ira -

Yuki por favor no vayan a pelear está todo muy tranquilo

Permitirás que me mande – reprocho Yuki -

Vete – fue el siguiente comando de Zero –

Mientras tanto Ruka se había acercado a Kain.

Kain espero que me des una buena explicación del porque me dejaste plantada ayer – exigió Ruka - ahora – Kain gruño

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones

Yo creo que si

Bueno ya que tanto las quieres, estaba ocupado cuidando a alguien muy importante para mí, conforme – le escupió Kain -

No, me dejaste por cuidar de Hanabusa, para eso está Ichijou, yo soy más importante - le reclamo – vine por ti necesitamos ir con mis padres

No puedo – dijo simplemente Kain y se alejo –

Kain – grito Ruka llamando la atención de los ahí presentes – te espero afuera – ordeno -

Ruka , Yuki espero se retiren lo antes posible y no vuelvan hasta que aprenda a convivir en paz- fue la sentencia de Zero –

Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme mocoso – gruño Ruka y se puso a la defensiva –

Zero no me puedes echar así como así, soy la princesa de sangre pura – aludió Yuki creyendo que con su argumento Zero desistiría –

He dicho largo - y unas vides empezaron a crecer cerca de ellas haciéndolas retroceder – di una orden – y sin más Ruka y Yuki tuvieron que obedecer.

Todos incluidos los Cullen estaban tan sorprendidos que no notaron cuando Zero dejo la cocina, necesitaba aire, Yue se había asustado y exaltado y con eso provocaba que Zero tuviera mucho dolor.

Necesitaba relajarse y acostarse un rato, pero estaba jadeando de dolor. Los movimientos de Yue eran demasiado para su condición tan delicada y en cada movimiento Yue se llevaba su energía. Llego a las escaleras y empezó a ver borroso.

Yue cálmate, ya no pasa nada, no dejare que dañen a tus tíos ni a nadie – hablaba Zero con una mano en su estomago – ya se fueron bebe no te asustes, no regresaran en un buen rato – de las amatistas de Zero salían lagrimas por el dolor que le causaba el brusco movimiento de Yue, pero aun así trataba de calmarlo, sintió frio en el estomago y se dio cuenta que al camisa negra que traía estaba mojada y al ver su mano noto que era sangre.

Zero respiraba con mucha dificultad y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, ya no podía sostenerse pero Yue había dejado de moverse al fin, había logrado calmarlo.

Kami que Yue este bien, fue el último pensamiento consciente de Zero antes de desmayarse.

Todos en la cocina estaban petrificados ante la fortaleza de Zero y lo que más los dejo perplejos fue que obedecieron las ordenes como si las hubiera dado un sangre pura.

Los 6 nobles estaban asombrados eso quería decir que el aura de Zero había cambiado y ahora era un sangre pura, sus esperanzas crecieron pero solo por unos segundos hasta que Esme hablo

Y Zero – dijo preocupada y olfateo el aire – de quien es ese dulce aroma …

Y todos corrieron a las escaleras para encontrarse con un Zero inconsciente al pie de estas y con las manos llenas de sangre.

Carlisle se acerco y tomo sus signos vitales, sin desperdiciar ningún segundo lo cargo y lo subió a su habitación, Esme lo alcanzo y cerraron la puerta, minutos después Carlisle salió con el rostro serio.

Están muy delicados – anunció -

¿Qué?, pero porque si estaban bien – pregunto Rima al borde las lagrimas –

Por si no lo notaron la jóvenes que vinieron expulsaron su energía negativa y esta choco contra la persona más sensible, en este caso Yue y Zero automáticamente lo protegió, por instinto, está muy mal, su ritmo cardiaco está muy bajo y ha vuelto la fiebre, yo no creo que …..

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el pasillo, se podría decir que todos habían dejado de respirar, Rima lloraba en silencio, Siren aunque su rostro era serio como de costumbre sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, aido y Shiki se abrazaron a Kain y Takuma respectivamente, Cross simplemente se dio la vuelta seguido de Yagari.

8


	11. Chapter 11

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 10**

**DIAS DE INCERTIDUMBRE Y DOLOR**

**(PARTE 2)**

**4 DE MAYO**

Zero había pasado toda la noche del 2 y el día 3 de mayo con una fiebre muy alta, incluso Carlisle tuvo que inyectarle un poco de medicamento para bajarla porque ni los baños constantes le ayudaban.

Todo era un silencio sepulcral, no se oía más que la maquina que leía los signos vitales de Zero y los de Yue, Carlisle les aseguro que Yue estaba en perfecto estado que no había de que preocuparse, sus latidos eran normales y en la última ecografía salía perfectamente bien.

Todos querían estar cerca de Zero pero obviamente Carlisle no los dejo.

Todo en la residencia de la luna era un caos, todos tenían los nervios destrozados y eso incluía a toga Yagari y Kaien Cross que tenían una severa discusión en la biblioteca

Tienes que controlarte Kaien – exploto Toga después de ver al calmado y hasta infantil Cross, desbaratar parte del despacho –

Déjame en paz , tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando en este momento – gruño Cross que temblaba de la rabia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Zero –

Deja de comportarte como un niño de nada te sirve ser el cazador legendario

Te dije que me dejaras en paz

No – contesto tajante toga – para sigas haciendo estupideses, crees que con eso lo ayudaras, respóndeme -

Es que no entiendes, ya pase por esto una vez – dijo sin poder contener un par de lagrimas traicioneras que en esta ocasión si eran de verdadero dolor –

Te entiendo más de lo que crees y sé que es duro recordar cuando perdiste a tu esposa e hijo pero crees – toga tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar sin romperse – que yo no siento, realmente crees que soy de piedra, imaginar que perderé a Zero por segunda vez me está partiendo la maldita alma , pero cuando despierte quiero que me vea como siempre y no roto, lo hare sentir mal

De que hablas toga – pregunto Kaien extrañado tanto por la actitud de toga como por sus palabras –

Esto nadie lo sabe …

**FLASH BACK**

Toga Yagari llegaba de visita a la Casa de la familia Kiryuu cuando oyó un grito dentro de esta, entro lo más rápido que pudo y vio a Misa Kiryuu hincada en el piso jadeando y sujetando su vientre ya crecido,

Misa

Toga – jadeo – ya viene el bebe

Que – rayos pensó toga – llamaste al medico

Aggggg – grito la pobre mujer en labor de parto – claro ya concerté un cita con él - dijo entre cortadamente y con algo de sarcasmo – por kami

Toga fue por unos cojines a la sala pues misa estaba en la cocina y no quería moverla más de lo debido, regreso acomodo los cojines y la ayudo a recargarse

Si le llame - dijo un poco más tranquila misa – pero tardara en llegar y Hikaru está en una misión – termino de hablar y otra contracción la hizo sujetarse a lo primero que encontró que fue el brazo del pobre toga, quien solo apretó los dientes – toga ya viene – gemía mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad y jadear –

Maldición que hago pensaba toga, cálmate se dijo mentalmente y respiro varias veces, se levanto corrió al baño y trajo varias toallas y algunas otras cosas, como pudo puso una debajo de misa y las otras a un lado, jalo el mantel de la mesa, para ponerlo sobre las piernas de misa y poder con toda la pena del mundo deshacerse de la ropa de debajo de su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

Misa ahogo un grito cuando sintió que su cuerpo se partía a la mitad y sentía que la bolsa se rompía dejando salir el líquido amiotico.

Misa ya lo veo – decía un toga todo sonrojado y nervioso, esperaba que no hubiera complicaciones – puja, vamos tu puedes – misa pujo y para buena suerte de ambos el bebe salió a la primera, misa se dejo caer en los cojines.

Que es toga – pregunto misa con lagrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo y la alegría –

Niño , es un niño – decía mientras con su navaja de cazador ya limpia con un poco de alcohol que había traído del baño cortaba el cordón umbilical y envolvía al niño

Zero , se llamara Zero – dijo al joven madre cuando volvió a gritar -

Que pasa – pregunto toga asustado pensando que había hecho algo mal –

Arggggggg – grito y pujo misa nuevamente y toga alcanzo a tomar al otro pequeño que llegaba al mundo – gemelos – fue lo que dijo misa

Toga envolvía al segundo bebe y cortaba el cordón cuando misa lo llamo

Toga , Zero no está respirando – trataba misa de moverse pero ya tenía al otro pequeño en brazos que lloraba muy quedamente – has algo – grito aterrada – por favor – suplico –

Vamos chico respira – le decía toga al pequeño Zero – vamos no me hagas esto –

Toga le daba respiración artificial y masaje el pecho del pequeño lo mas delicadamente posible, pero no estaba resultando, toga se estaba desesperando ya era mucho y sin más conjuro un hechizo de cazador y le dio al pequeño Zero un poco de su energía y con eso el bebe dio un fuerte respiro y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Toga cargo al pequeño y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

Todo estar bien chico, todo estará bien –murmuro –

Minutos después llego el médico y declaro que Zero estaba completamente sano y que Ichiru como había nombrado misa al segundo bebe tendría que estar en observación porque su salud era delicada

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Toga , yo …. Yo no sabía

Nadie lo sabe esa es la razón por la que soy el padrino de Zero bueno e Ichiru también – suspiro toga – además ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, lo sabíamos desde un principio, el cuerpo de Zero no era apto para soporta el poder de un bebe de sangre pura y tal vez solo tal vez si el maldito de Kuran estuviera aquí, mi hijo …. El sobreviviría – termino toga en un susurro –

Pero Zero ahora es un sangre pura , yo creo que él

Kaien no te hagas falsas ilusiones, sabemos que hasta la vampiras de sangre pura mueren en el parto por todo el poder que absorbe el bebe, por eso hay pocos sangre pura en el mundo, porque la madre muere y al poco tiempo el padre se vuelve loco y se suicida, son pocos los que logran sobrellevar la muerte de su pareja – y sin más toga abrazo a Kaien quien se quedo sorprendido, pero sabía que toga necesitaba el abrazo tanto como él mismo –

Lamentablemente su conversación no fue tan privada, pues rima había escuchado la plática y sin poder soportarlo salió corriendo hacia los jardines y se sentó a llorar, le había tomado mucho cariño a Zero y a Yue, que sería de Takuma, de Shiki, aido y Kain cuando el lazo se rompiera, dios porque Kami-sama era así de cruel.

Estas bien – escucho rima una voz detrás de ella y sin responder se abalanzo y abrazo a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz –

No , porque la vida es así, porque dímelo – sollozo rima y procedió a explicar lo que había escuchado, después de terminar el relato siguió llorando por unos minutos más y sintió su rostro ser levantado con una inmensa ternura –

No sé porque pasan las cosas Rima, pero debemos estar ahí para apoyarlos hasta el final, lo único que sé es que cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente – y la beso muy tiernamente en los labios –

Siren – dijo rima muy sorprendida –

Necesitaba que lo supieras

Te amo Siren, pensé que no sentías nada por mi

No juzgues un libro por su portada, estrellita – y dio una tímida sonrisa Siren –

Gracias – rima miro a Siren y esta solo asintió –

Estas segura , no abra marcha atrás

Lo estoy y tú – pregunto rima, pero no consiguió una respuesta hablada, sintió los labios de la que sería su compañera por toda la eternidad.

Por la tarde Zero al fin despertó

Rima – pregunto algo dudoso –

Si – rima tomo aire para sonar normal – vaya hasta que despiertas flojo – vio que movía su mano – necesitas algo

Tengo sed, quiero un poco de agua – susurro a través de la mascarilla de oxigeno y rima le acerco un vaso con agua – gracias, que paso, ya no regresaron Yuki y Ruka ¿o sí?

No ya no, las pusiste en su lugar – sonrió rima –

Qué bueno – dijo Zero quien ya no quiso ponerse la mascarilla de oxigeno e intento levantarse –

A donde crees que vas - pregunto rima –

Quiero darme un baño

Te ayudo anda vamos

No, rima creo …. Yo puedo solo – dijo un muy sonrojado Zero –

Pero que mente tan pervertida tienes Kiryuu – sonriéndole – solo te pensaba ayudar a llegar ahí pero creo que hay que hablarle a al Dr. Cullen llevas casi 2 días inconsciente – y sin decir nada mas salió y entro el Dr. –

Buenas tardes Zero , como te sientes

Me duele la espalda y tengo mucha sed y ….

Que pasa te duele algo más

Es que Yue, bueno el no se mueve, ni hace un minuto cuando tome un vaso con agua, seguro que está bien – pregunto Zero con lagrimas en los ojos estaba muy sensible y cansado –

No pasa nada malo con Yue Zero, lo que sucede es que el bebe trata de no moverse para no lastimarte y no tomar más energía de la necesaria – explico el Dr. Cullen pero al ver la cara de interrogación de Zero continuo – los bebes cuando se están formando toman la energía y el alimento de la madre en este caso de ti, por eso les da mucho sueño y Yue es extremadamente receptivo y sabe de alguna manera que ya te cansas mucho – decía mientras le tomaba los signos vitales y le ayudaba a llegar al baño – he mantenido estrecha vigilancia en Yue y todo está normal, en cualquier momento lo tendremos con nosotros – dijo sonriendo –

En serio – los ojos de Zero brillaron y sonrió feliz – de verdad no me está mintiendo pero …. Apenas llevo siete meses y – fue interrumpido por Carlisle

Si lo sé pero un bebe de siete meses es normal y no hay problema con ello, ya está totalmente formado

El aura de Zero irradio una enorme alegría que contagio a todos en la residencia, ya sabían por rima que había despertado y Kain, aido, Takuma y Shiki la sintieron mucho mas por su lazo y casi bailan de felicidad, bueno Kain hizo algo totalmente inesperado se agazapo y le salto a aido encima y lo beso delante de Takuma y Shiki.

Kain – dijo un sonrojado aido –

Tenía que celebrar además me siento feliz – le dijo a aido en el oído – que tu no me estés rechazando en este momento otra vez – y se lo decía porque había intentado acercase a él anteriormente y no lo había conseguido –

Hey Kain compórtate que no vez que hay un menor presente – dijo Takuma en broma y abrazo a Shiki –

Lo sintió pero déjame y te corrijo son dos menores – y ayudo a aido a sentarse –

Tres - la rara y melodiosa voz de Siren sonó –

Si sigues así te pueden acusar de violación estatutaria - se rio rima y Kain puso cara de wath – aido es menor de edad y no dudo que el Sensei te ponga una demanda –

Y así todos empezaron a bromear y por fin se oyeron algunas cuantas risas en la residencia de la luna, unos momentos de paz y alegría llenaron el lugar.

Después de que Zero se dio el baño que tanto quería y que Esme lo amenazara con que si no comía lo inyectaría con vitaminas, todos subieron a verlo y a platicar con él, solo se quedo Takuma y le ofreció su sangre, Zero acepto gustoso pues tenía días sin probarla.

**5 DE MAYO**

Zero se encontraba acostado en el diván que era de Kaname con las luces encendidas leyendo, la razón es que su piel ya no soportaba la luz del sol, había abierto las cortinas y los rayos del sol que la tocaron le provocaron una quemadura que desapareció en cuanto se alejo de la ventana, Esme le había dicho que era normal.

Se deprimió un poco porque a él como ex humano le encantaba sentir el sol en la cara en todo el cuerpo, pero regreso a su buen humor al recordar que en cualquier momento nacería Yue y lo tendría junto a él, se sentía cansado tan solo de caminar algunos pasos y el costaba respirar, pero por Yue era mínimo el sacrificio.

Contaba los días que pudieran faltar para tener a Yue en sus brazos. Takuma había tenido problemas para irse después de darle su sangre, pero le había sonreído y dicho que por Yue lo que fuera. Hoy había ido Shiki y se sentía con las fuerzas arriba.

Zero – llamo rima desde la puerta – que haces

terminando este libro que me regalaste , esta buenísimo – susurro Zero – cuando crezca seré abogado como Kain – sonrió –

en serio , no te creo – se río Rima – yo que pensé que serias arquitecto – dijo pensativamente – te pasa algo puedo verlo en tus ojos

en realidad ya quiero que nazcan para ver si mi alergia al sol desaparece – dijo con tristeza en la voz – quiero que sientan lo deliciosos que son los rayos del sol, ya me aburrí de estar encerrado – hizo un mohín – la verdad rima tengo miedo, siento que ya no podre salir a tomar el aire, ni ver la luna, me canso solo de caminar de la cama al diván , la ventana la siento tan lejos , en fin este abogado es buenísimo – cambio rápidamente la conversación no quería deprimirse, no ahora que faltaba tan poco para tenerlos en sus brazos – oye y tendrás otro libro que prestes – dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro –

eres imposible sabes, eres un comedor de libros y todos esos de ahí – pregunto rima fingiendo sorpresa –

ya los leí

en serio

si no tenemos otra cosa que hacer – sonrió –

bueno pues te traje estos – le dio un paquete – son infantiles es la colección de cuentos de Disney

pero Rima

así tendrás que leerle a Yue después

Rima siguió platicando con Zero unos minutos más pero se quedo profundamente dormido era verdad no podía estar despierto más de 1 hora.

Carlisle aprovechaba cuando Zero se quedaba dormido para hacerle un chequeo, su pulso seguía bajando al igual que su respiración pronto tendría que tener la mascarilla permanentemente, debía decírselo al director Cross y aunque llevaba siglos haciendo este trabajo siempre era difícil dar esta clase de noticias.

Cross – san

Si – fue la única respuesta –

Solo queda esperar

Cuanto tiempo – pregunto en un susurro Cross –

Si no da señales de nacer en 5 días como máximo, tendré que intervenirlo – dijo Carlisle con toda la profesionalidad que podía, Kaien no dijo nada solo asintió –

**6 DE MAYO**

Zero despertó desconcertado, había estado platicando con rima en el diván y ahora estaba en su cama, tenía frio y estaba muy agitado, volteo para todos lados y el dosel de la cama estaba abajo eso quería decir que había dormido más de 12 horas, se oían murmullos fuera de la habitación, quería saber que pasaba, intento moverse pero no pudo.

Buenas noches Zero – le saludo Esme levantando el dosel –

Hola Esme – respondió Zero quitándose la mascarilla de la cara y viéndola con detenimiento - ¿Por qué?

Para que respires mejor, vamos tienes que comer

Zero intento tomar la cuchara pero no tenía fuerza y Esme le dio de comer en la boca después de ayudarlo a sentarse recargándolo en las almohadas. Comió sin decir nada pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo detener.

Esme

Si

Podre jugar y cuidarlos

Claro que si Zero, porque preguntas semejante cosa

Esme no me mientas, ni siquiera pude comer por mi mismo – susurro Zero -

Es normal que te sientas agotado , el bebe es un sangre pura, mi nuera fue un caso similar, los últimos días solo permaneció en cama, ella era humana cuando se embarazo, así que mi niño, aprovéchate porque después no tendrás tiempo ni de respirar, créeme – Esme trataba de darle seguridad a Zero con sus palabras, pero se le rompía el corazón al ver la desesperación y el dolor en esos ojos tan inusuales del joven -

Zero se quedo dormido después de que Esme termino de darle de comer.

Zero – llamo Kain – despierta anda, vamos

Que pasa Kain – dijo un soñoliento Zero –

Vengo por ti para ir a una cita

Te encuentras bien – dijo un desorientado Zero –

Claro vamos – y lo tomo en brazos –

Kain – sabiendo que no lo bajaría intento conversar con él – como van las cosas con aido

Mejor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – todavía cree que cuando vuelva a aparecer Ruka lo dejare – miro a Zero – no lo hare, oye que me crees, - Zero solo le sonrió – ya le explique que lo amo ….

**FLASH BACK **

Después de que subieran a Zero a su cuarto y Carlisle les asegurara que estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe, Kain se dedico a buscar a su primo.

Aido donde te habías metido – pregunto Kain cuando lo localizo cerca del lago –

Solo estoy despejándome, que necesitas – pregunto lo más serio posible y sin voltearse –

Necesito hablar contigo

Ya lo estás haciendo

Mírame - Kain se acerco y lo giro y dio un pequeño suspiro – con respecto a …. – pero fue interrumpido por Aido –

Podrías decirle a tu novia que no venga a armar escenitas, ve lo que sucedió – y sin más se dio media vuelta para marcharse , pero Kain lo abrazo – suéltame Akatsuki

No, hasta que me escuches

Que tienes que decir , que amas a Ruka y que haces lo quiere

No

Entonces …. que es mejor en la cama que yo y que te dará todos los hijos que quieras, es eso , no quiero escucharlo – aido forcejeo para soltarse sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento – por favor Kain ya acepte que debes estar con ella, déjame ir – le suplico con la voz cortada, Kain lo giro entre sus brazos y el dio un casto beso – no juegues conmigo – lloro aido en brazos de su primo era mucho para él –

No estoy jugando contigo hana – dijo Kain abrazándolo mas posesivamente – soy un estúpido por haberte lastimado de esa manera y lo sé, pero también soy honesto cuando te digo que te amo, Zero me hizo entrar en razón de muchas cosas, me hizo ver lo ciego que estaba, aparte el comportamiento de Ruka no me agrada, ahora lo entiendo y solo me di cuenta al sentir como te pierdo cada día que pasa, perdóname por ser un estúpido – finalizó Kain –

No puedo creerte, cuantas veces ella te boto y tu esperaste y le rogaste, además hueles a ella, han hecho el amor, te ha tocado, y seguramente han creado un lazo, no Kain yo …..

Shhh , no puedo ni quiero engañarte Aido, si nos hemos besado y nos hemos acariciado por eso olía a ella, pero no pude tener sexo por más que lo intentara, no me llega a excitar como lo haces tú y el lazo eso jamás, nunca te traicionaría de esa manera eres mi esposo por todas las de la ley y es un matrimonio consumado y si estaba con ella aparte de creer que la amaba era por la descendencia y lo sabes por eso estas con Siren – termino de decir Kain –

Ahí te equivocas – se defendió Aido que estaba muy rojo por la declaración de su matrimonio consumado - Siren es solo mi amiga, ella ya tiene a alguien importante en su vida y aunque no platica mucho ha sabido escucharme desde siempre y no me vayas a salir ahora con eso de que estamos casados

Basta – Kain beso a aido para que no siguiera hablando – solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que mis palabras son verdad – finalizo Kain –

Y los hijos que tanto deseas – pregunto aido – yo no soy Zero

Lo sé, por eso eres especial , eres mi Hanabusa, eso es lo que eres

Pe, pe, pero Kain , no esto no funcionara – dijo en un gemido aido , sabia cuanto deseaba Kain una familia con hijos, muchos hijos por eso había accedido a que estuviera con Ruka, no podía condenarlo, jamás lo amaba demasiado, trato de soltarse nuevamente pero fue inútil – no, entiende tarde o temprano querrás hijos y yo …. – y de sus bellos ojos azules salían lagrimas de impotencia

Escúchame bien Hanabusa - gruño Kain – dame la oportunidad y con respecto a los hijos si realmente quieres que tengamos uno lo haremos –aido abrió los ojos como platos – podemos ir a una institución, pero eso no importa somos vampiros, prácticamente viviremos eternamente por favor frizy – y lo beso apasionadamente –

El beso fue demandante y apasionado las piernas de aido no lo soportaron más y casi cae pero Kain lo sujeto y fue bajando con él hasta que termino acostado en el pasto con Kain encima, el beso termino y Kain lo veía con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

El cuerpo de Kain reacciono a la cercanía del de Aido pero no era el momento, no quería que aido pensara que solo lo busca para hacer el amor con él, no ….. Debía demostrarle la verdad de sus sentimientos, así que se controlo lo más que pudo y solo se limito a girar para quedar de lado frente a frente con aido aun acostados y abrazados en el pasto

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Espero que reaccione - dijo un cansado Zero –

Yo igual , listo voltea

Mm – gimió Zero y volteo –

El ventanal grande de la recamara de Kaname había sido convertido en puerta y habían hecho un balcón donde estaba el diván rojo y una mesa, Kain puso a Zero en el diván y lo tapo porque sentía su cuerpo muy frio.

Vez así no tendrás que estar encerrado

Pero cuando

Bueno las compañías vampíricas trabajan con velocidad y como tú te la vives durmiendo tardaron 1 día

Zero estaba que no lo podía creer, dios no merecía esos amigos estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por tenerlo a gusto, complacerlo hasta en los mas mínimos detalles, ahora estaba seguro de que estarían bien cuando el ya no estuviera, podía irse tranquilo, solo seguía deseando ver a Kaname una vez más pero ya tenía mas de lo que merecía.

Zero me escuchas – pregunto Kain –

Si lo siento

Hey Zero te gusto mi idea - sonrió Rima mientras subía por la escalera del balcón –

Si muchas gracias a todos – susurro cuando los vio a todos reunidos

Estuvieron un rato con él pero después se dispersaron porque Kain le iba a proporcionar su suministro de sangre y bueno era algo privado.

Después de beber, Zero y Kain platicaron un rato y Kain le dijo que habría luna llena a partir del día 9 de mayo y que de ahí se vería hermosa por unos días, Kain se despido cuando Cross y Yagari llegaron, necesitaba descansar sintió desmayarse mientras Zero bebía pero tuvo la fuerza para no demostrarlo, al llegar al pasillo casi cae y aido ya lo espera junto con Shiki y lo ayudaron a llegar a su recamara, quedándose aido con él.

Aido velo su sueño, adoraba a su primo y decidió arriesgar nuevamente su corazón, su primo valía eso y más.

8


	12. Chapter 12

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 11**

**DIAS DE INCERTIDUMBRE Y DOLOR**

**(PARTE 3)**

**7 DE MAYO**

Zero despertó bastante agitado ya que había sentido un par de patadas bastante fuertes en su estomago con lago de esfuerzo llevo su mano al estomago y susurro palabras de calma y las patadas se detuvieron, Zero solo volvió a cerrar los ojos estaba tan cansado, que solo quería seguir durmiendo, además le dolían sus colmillos, y seguramente no podría ni morder, pero tenía algo importante que hacer

Aido y Shiki entraron a la habitación pues habían sentido la agitación de Zero y se acercaron a la cama

Están bien - pregunto Shiki –

Sentimos algo de agitación

Si estamos bien pero hoy se levantaron muy activos – sonrió Zero pero hizo una mueca –

Que te sucede – pregunto Aido –

Me duelen los colmillos, eso es todo

Aido busco un vaso limpio enterró su uña en la muñeca y vacio el liquido carmesí dentro de este una vez que estuvo lleno se acerco a Zero y le ayudo a beber la sangre, Zero puso mala cara, porque estaba fría.

Oye no pongas es cara – dijo aido –

Es que esta fría

Pues mira si quieres traigo a Kain y que la caliente

Con que ya volvió a ser Kain, que bueno – fue el comentario de Zero –

Si bueno … creo que Kain vale la pena que me arriesgue nuevamente – dijo un Aido muy sonrojado –

Shiki hizo lo mismo que Aido, porque en realidad la cantidad que Aido le había dado era muy poca y así con las dos era casi la dosis normal diaria, además la sangre coagulada se veía horrible hasta asco le dio.

Platicaron durante un rato más prácticamente hasta después de medio día y antes de que Zero se volviera a dormir hablo

Qué bueno que están aquí los dos juntos, necesitaba hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante – Aido y Shiki pusieron cara de interrogación – bueno en realidad quiero pedirles un favor a ambos

Claro no hay problema – dijo Shiki –

Porque no – sonrió Aido –

Aparecieron unas vides y rodearon a Aido y a Shiki y los hicieron llegar junto a Zero

Quiero que sepan que han sido los mejores amigos que nunca pensé llegar a tener así que me gustaría darle un pequeño regalo - susurro Zero –

Minutos más tarde Aido y Shiki salían de la habitación de Zero algo confundidos por lo que había pasado, Aido decidió buscar a Kain que o estaba en el gimnasio o en la sala de tiro, Shiki llego a su recamara y se sentó en la cama aun un poco aturdido.

Minutos después de que Shiki llegara a su recamara entro Takuma algo preocupado por su poky, lo había sentido algo turbado

Shiki estas bien – preguntó un preocupado Takuma –

Si neko, oye – dijo Shiki y se levanto de donde estaba sentado acercándose a Takuma -

Dime – este respondió sin desviar al vista -

Sabes cuánto te amo verdad - pregunto Shiki mientras se acercaba a un Takuma confundido y lo besaba -

Si lo se poky pero a qué viene eso – dijo Takuma abrazándolo y regresando el beso -

Soy muy feliz

Y sin más Takuma volvió a besarlo con una infinita ternura y cariño no entendía muy bien su actitud pero no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de besar los labios de Shiki, sus besos le eran adictivos.

Por otro en el gimnasio de la clase nocturna Aido había encontrado a su primo que solo llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, sin camisa ni zapatos y Aido no perdió la oportunidad de deleitarse la vista, Kain tenía los músculos bien tonificados y los bíceps estaban duros y acariciables, se deshizo de sus pensamientos y camino hacia él.

Kain estaba practicando una kata estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento que sintió una presencia y en cuestión de segundos tenia ha Aido tirado en la colchoneta del gimnasio con él a horcajadas-

Hanabusa – pregunto aturdido –

Si ese es mi nombre no lo gastes

Que estás haciendo pude haberte lastimado – dijo Kain –

Hum no lo creo, puedo congelarte lo sabes – sonrio divertido Aido –

Si como no – dijo malicioso Kain – sucede algo , te noto raro

No sucede nada , solo vine a buscarte

Para que soy bueno – pregunto Kain -

Pues para muchas cosas – dijo aido y lo beso apasionadamente –

Aido – fue todo lo que Kain dijo después de terminar el beso, este había sido demandante, extrañaba esos besos - vaya, creo que kami-sama me ha escuchado

Yo creo que sí – dijo Aido y lo volvió a besar.

HABITACION DE ZERO

Zero – llamaba Esme –Vamos despierta tienes que comer, mi niño decía Esme en tono maternal

Tengo sueño Esme

Lo sé pero debes comer anda vamos, ya te pareces a Edward

Quien es Edward – pregunto Zero un poco mas despierto –

Edward es el bebe de la casa – respondió Carlisle mientras ayudaba a Zero a sentarse –

El bebe

Si es nuestro hijo menor – dijo Esme -

Y es su consentido

No es cierto a los cinco los quiero igual

Carlisle reviso a Zero y a Yue mientras Esme le ayudaba a Zero a comer y le platicaba como es que habían llegado a tener una familia tan numerosa.

Zero y este golpe

Me patearon para despertarme en la mañana - frunció el ceño – cada vez hay más movimientos y como están

Perfectamente bien, los latido de Yue son estables pronto tendrás que estar cambiando pañales – felicito Carlisle –

Pero yo no se

Yo te explicare como – se ofreció Esme –

Después de un rato más de platica Zero se quedo dormido y Carlisle le puso la mascarilla de oxigeno, que Yue estuviera bien no especificaba que Zero también, su puso era bajo y su respiración cada vez más irregular y forzosa, hora tenía que informa a Kaien y Toga.

Takuma y Kain se encontraron en pleno pasillo, cuando Kain salía de su recamara todo despeinado y con la camisa abierta y Takuma subía con un vaso con leche y galletas lo raro era que Takuma no traía la corbata de en la mañana y solo traía puesta un camisa.

Ambos se observaron por un momento pero no dijeron nada.

Akatsuki-kun, Ichijo-kun – dijo Esme que los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios

Sra. Cullen – fue el saludo de ambos – como esta Zero

Bien chicos , está durmiendo por el momento y a como lo veo hasta mañana, deberían de descansar ustedes también, se ven agotados – les sonrió Esme dulcemente –

Takuma y Kain solo le sonrieron como respuesta, una vez que Esme se hubo alejado

Kain, de casualidad no habrás notado algo raro en Aido y Shiki

Si lo note Aido por lo menos, no tienen ese extraño sentimiento de soledad

Y Shiki ya no está deprimido, que habrá pasado – se preguntaba Takuma –

No lo se pero algo me dice que Zero tiene que ver con esto estoy seguro – respondió Kain con toda la seguridad del mundo –

Después de su pequeña charla cada uno se fue a su recamara. Mientras tanto en la oficina de Cross

Pero Carlisle en verdad no hay nada más que hacer – preguntaba Kaien con la voz cortada, Zero había llenado su vida de alegría a pesar de su carácter y estaba a punto de perderlo –puedo darle mi energía , no lo se

Lo lamento pero no , su cuerpo ya no responde a la transferencia de energía que le dan los muchachos, Esme - dijo Carlisle cuando vio entrar a su esposa – calma

Si, lo siento pero me he encariñado con él, es un niño tan lindo y da todo por todos, no puedo creer eso que decían que era muy gruñón

Pero es cierto - Cross trato de aligerar el ambiente. siempre fruncía el entrecejo y todos le tenían miedo.

Pero eso era solo en apariencia – se oyó la dulce voz de Rima – tenía su fan club aquí entre nos algunos nobles suspiraban en silencio por él –

Siguieron conversando durante un largo rato, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Zero una sombra se aceraba a la cama de este-

Papa – susurro Zero –

Si chico como te sientes – pregunto toga acercándose más –

Muy cansado, no me dejan dormir están demasiado inquietos – dijo Zero a través de la mascarilla y frunció el ceño –

Quieres que le hable a Cullen – pregunto –

No …. – pero no termino de hablar pues su respiración se acelero y el monitor se puso loco y un dolor apareció en su pecho, pero en cuestión de segundos aparecieron Carlisle y Esme –

Zero escúchame tienes que calmarte – dijo Toga y justo como cuando nació utilizo su hechizo de cazador y le trasmitió energía a Zero y su ritmo cardiaco regreso a la normalidad –

Todos pasaron la noche en vela cuidando el estado de Zero, Kaien ayudo a toga a recostarse, no era lo mismo dar energía aun bebe que aun adulto.

**8 DE MAYO 6 PM**

Kain y Takuma se apresuraron a la habitación de Zero después de enterarse de lo sucedido.

Zero – llamo Takuma –

Mande

Como te sientes – pregunto Takuma –

Cansado como de costumbre pero bien dijo casi inaudiblemente, había pasado muy mala noche incluso después de la energía de su Sensei –

Porque no nos llamaron Zero – gruño Kain – responde

Kain déjalo no lo presiones – trato de calmarlo Takuma –

Lo siento – susurro Zero – pero quería yo …. Quiero que estén bien

Estamos bien Zero, pero me preocupas

Yo …..

No te esfuerces y gracias – opino Takuma -

Gracias de que – frunció el entrecejo Zero -

No sé qué hiciste pero Shiki y Aido regresaron a ser los de antes – dijo un muy sonriente Takuma

Me alegra eso y Kain perdóname, pero quería que pasaras un tiempo con Aido lo necesitaban o no lo pasaste bien – susurro en tono malicioso –

Si Kain dile que no saliste de tu habitación hasta hace unos minutos - dijo cómplice Takuma –

Kain se sonrojo, bueno era un hecho y Zero y Takuma lo sabían que Aido y el eran algo más que primos pero solo de recordar se puso aun mas rojo.

**FLASH BACK**

Pues para muchas cosas – dijo aido y lo beso apasionadamente –

Aido – fue todo lo que Kain dijo después de terminar el beso, este había sido demandante, extrañaba esos besos - vaya, creo que kami-sama me ha escuchado

Yo creo que sí – dijo Aido y lo volvió a besar.

Del beso aido paso a las caricias había extrañado acariciar el cuerpo bien formado de su primo llevaban meses sin estar juntos, entre la situación de Zero y la odiosa de Ruka no había podido acercarse a Kain, por kami cuanto extrañaba esa tersa piel, eran los pensamientos de aido.

Definitivamente kami-sama no me odia tanto como lo pensaba se dijo Kain a sí mismo, un gemido se le escapo cuando aido paso sus manos por su abdomen, lo había extrañado tanto y ahora que sabía que aido lo había perdonado no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para vivir, había tenido que ejercitarse a diario sin necesitarlo solo para calmar su deseo de poseer a Aido, pero ahora que él lo había buscado ya no se contendría más, ya no

Kain sujeto las manos de aido sobre su cabeza para que no siguiera acariciándolo y lo beso tan apasionadamente que solo oyó el gemido ahogado de Aido contra sus labios, movió sus caderas y aido se retorció debajo suyo.

Kain por favor, Kain - era el ruego ahogado de aido –

Que deseas frizy

A ti – respondió entre gemidos de placer –

Lo pensare – gruño Kain al sentir que aido levantaba sus caderas para rozar más sus cuerpos -

Kain soltó las manos de aido pero lo siguió besando, en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Kain acaricio el cuerpo de su pequeño primo reconociéndolo nuevamente, lo preparo con calma haciéndolo rogar y suplicar por más, quería que su reencuentro fuera tan especial como todas y cada una de las veces que habían estado juntos.

Cuando aido se sintió totalmente preparado y deseoso de más se levanto y empujo a Kain dejándolo sentado y el mismo se sentó sobre el duro miembro de su primo entrando de un solo movimiento abrazándose a él.

Aido – gimió Kain –

Te amo tanto Kain – susurro este mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello - hazme el amor Kain como solo tú sabes – ronroneo aido –

Mi frizy , tus deseos son mis órdenes y mi placer, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez – respondía Kain –

Y así sin más preámbulos Kain le hizo el amor a aido en el gimnasio de la clase nocturna, sus instintos salieron a relucir y aido mordió a Kain cuando se sentía llegar al clímax provocando que Kain le regresara la mordida y así ambos terminaron gritando el nombre del otro.

Aido estaba agotado pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y su ojos tenían un brillo especial en ellos, Kain lo vistió literalmente y regresaron juntos a su habitación, donde Kain por petición de aido le hizo el amor durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que ni aido ni el pudieron más.

Mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz Kain y te daré lo que tanto anhelas – susurro aido antes de quedarse profundamente dormido en los brazos de su primo -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Así que acerté – dijo maloso Takuma –

Bueno Takuma que yo sepa tu tampoco saliste de tu recamara, tenias mucho trabajo – se defendió Kain –

¿Qué? - Fue todo lo que supo responder Takuma –

Felicidades – opino Zero – ya era hora

Takuma estaba muy rojo de la pena, bueno no había hecho nada malo , Shiki era su esposo y ahora si por todas las leyes vampíricas, había sido al mejor experiencia de su vida, había soñado tanto con ese momento que ahora que se realizo no podía realmente creerlo …..

**FLASH BACK**

Sabes cuánto te amo verdad - pregunto Shiki mientras se acercaba a un Takuma confundido y lo besaba -

Si lo se Poky pero a qué viene eso – dijo Takuma abrazándolo y regresando el beso -

Soy muy feliz

Y sin más Takuma volvió a besarlo con una infinita ternura y cariño no entendía muy bien su actitud pero no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de besar los labios de Shiki, sus besos le eran adictivos.

Neko – gimió Shiki sobre los labios de Takuma – deseo, yo …

Que necesitas, pide lo que sea – ofreció Takuma –

Deseo estar contigo – dijo un muy sonrojado Shiki –

Shiki – susurro Takuma por la impresión pero sin dejar de acariciarlo – estás seguro

Si – dijo tímidamente y volvió a besarlo –

Poky mi lindo Poky – le decía Takuma en el oido a Shiki mientras caminaban hacia la cama –

Takuma recostó a Shiki con cuidado y siguió dándole pequeños besos en los labios mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa para proseguir con su camino de besos sobre el pecho y el abdomen, ganándose pequeños y tímidos gemidos.

Shiki guio sus manso tímidamente a la ropa de Takuma, le quito al corbata y siguió con el chaleco, poso sus manos en los botones de la camisa al terminar de abrirla acaricio el pecho y el blanco abdomen de Takuma oyéndolo gemir, la camisa de ambos desaprecio pero pronto los pantalones ya no hacían juego y Takuma se deshizo de ambos.

Shiki estaba más que sonrojado y Takuma quería darle confianza así que guio sus manos para que lo tocara todo lo que quisiera, así pasaron los minutos y Takuma seguía gimiendo por aquellas caricias inocentes y llenas de amor.

Las ultimas prendas desaparecieron y Takuma acarició el miembro de Shiki quien dio un grito ahogado de placer, lo estimulo hasta que Shiki llego a su clímax gritando el nombre de Takuma, con el mismo esencia de Shiki, Takuma empezó a prepararlo para lo que venía , aprovecho que todavía estaba en éxtasis para causarle el menor dolor posible.

Cuando estuvo preparado

Shiki – llamo Takuma – mírame – pido con voz sensual, quería ver los ojos de Shiki para asegurarse de que estuviera bien –

Te amo Takuma, seamos uno – y lo beso con todo el amor y la pasión de la que era capaz

Yo también te amo, por toda la eternidad

Sin más empezó a entrar el cuerpo de su amado Poky, con lentitud hasta que estuvo totalmente adentro, lo que no pudo evitar fueron un par de lagrimas traicioneras de sus bellos ojos azules, pero eso desapareció cuando toco su centro de placer haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara, rogando silenciosamente por mas. Takuma obedeció haciendo sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes

Shiki estaba en éxtasis puro y pronto su vampiro interior despertó….

Neko muérdeme por favor, ansió sentir tus colmillos - suplico Shiki -

Yo también lo ansió

Después de morderse mutuamente y un par de embestidas mas ambos llegaron al ansiado clímax y Takuma sin poder controlarse se derrumbo encima de Shiki quien lo abrazo posesivamente, ya no dejaría que nadie ni siquiera la princesa de sangre pura se atreviera a tocarlo, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Takuma – llamo Shiki – fue grandioso, te amo tanto y por eso mereces una recompensa – dijo Shiki besando los labios de su amado –

Mi única recompensa es tu amor Poky

Lo sé igual la mía, pero tendremos una mucho mejor – dijo esto en un murmullo mientras se quedaba dormido en brazos de Takuma –

FIN DE FLASH BACK

De verdad me alegra que estén en buenos términos – jadeo Zero por aire y trato de alcanzar la mascarilla –

Zero – Takuma se acerco y el coloco la mascarilla – llamare al Dr. Cullen

Takuma , Kain – llamo Zero y ambos se acercaron al diván donde Zero yacía acostado, había sido un día nublado y Carlisle lo había llevado al balcón – nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ser buenos amigos, gracias por su amistad, serán los mejores tíos junto con Shiki y aido

Zero, no hagas eso - casi grito Kain -

Si Kain tiene razón , parece que te estas despidiendo - regaño Takuma -

En realidad si, quiero dormir un poco – sonrió forzadamente, sentía su pulso extremadamente lento -

Los ojos de Zero empezaron a cerrarse lenta y agónicamente y su mano cayó a un lado dejando caer el anillo que tenía en la mano, el anillo rodo y termino acostado junto a los pies de Kain.

Zero, maldición Zero te estoy hablando – grito Kain – respóndeme. Takuma has algo gruño Kain –

Takuma acerco su mano al estomago de Zero y su energía fue absorbida en cuestión de segundos y callo inconsciente al suelo, pero Zero no reacciono, mientras tanto en la oficina de Cross los gritos de Kain llegaron por el goki toki que habían puesto, sin perder tiempo Kaien y toga llegaron a la habitación de Zero justo cuando Kain igual que Takuma caía inconsciente, tras de él entraron Shiki y Aido seguidos del matrimonio Cullen.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Te toca – dijo Brandon -

No mejor ve tu hermano, esta de un humor de los mil diablos desde hace 8 días, ni él solo se aguanta , no ha salido de su oficina

Basta no hables muy alto – regaño Brandon -

Porque no, ya estoy fastidiada de ser su niñera

Hay Brenda, recuerda que aceptamos este trabajo – suspiro un apesadumbrado Brandon-

Si pero no lo vale tengo vida propia, hemos estado encerrados en esta casa por 8 días , sabes que el maldito consejo se puede largar al infierno

Una figura solitaria contemplaba el brillo del anillo que llevaba puesto, tenia 8 días sintiéndose fatal, con sueño , con mucho calor como estuviera afiebrado, pero hoy se despertó por un dolor terrible en el estomago que le provoco escupir sangre y en este momento solo quería dormir estaba muy cansado.

Extrañaba a Zero pero según le dijeron los Walsh él y sus amigos habían hecho sus vida sin más ni más, Kaname trato de levantarse sin mucho éxito, hasta que por fin lo consiguió y camino rumbo a la salida necesitaba aire seguramente eso le ayudaría pero al llegar a la sala escucho la conversación de los que decían ser sus amigos …..

Brenda por Kami

Ya te lo dije quédate si quieres Brandon pero yo me largo podrá ser el rey pero ya me canse de manipularlo, su deseo por el estúpido cazador es demasiado a veces acabo rendida, no se que le ve a ese y esos nobles no sé como aguantaban estar cerca de su mal humor, esos ancianos deberían de hacer el trabajo sucio ya que tanto querían manipular al rey no crees – Brenda seguía con su alegata - me hacen hervir la sangre, hubiera deseado que Kiryuu muriera esa vez en el bosque así no tendríamos que seguir con esto y …. –pero Brenda se tapo la boca cuando vio la imponente figura de Kuran Kaname aparecer frente a ellos

Brando trato de disculpar a su hermana pero sabía que eran vampiros muertos, Kaname Kuran había oído cada una de las palabras de Brenda, intentaron huir pero cada uno fue lanzado en diferentes dirección porque a pesar de Kaname se sentía fatal el oír que habían intentado matar a Zero fue lo que más le enfureció y sin ninguna contemplación la piel de brando fue desprendida de su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar en agonía pura mientras Brenda se abrazaba sintiendo el dolor de su hermano.

Con su ágil mente Kaname lo supo esos dos no debían estar separados nunca, entonces así sería y con los ojos ennegrecidos por al ira Kaname se dispuso a su cruel venganza llevándose a Brenda con él.

El consejo de ancianos se atendría a las consecuencias de la ira de un sangre pura y el cielo retumbo cuando un gruñido bestial se dejo oír por todo el bosque cercano a la mansión Kuran

9


	13. Chapter 13

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 12**

**LUZ DE LUNA , EL NACIMIENTO DE UN ANGEL**

Aido y Shiki se acercaron a Kain y Takuma junto con Kaien y toga. El monitor que leía los latido cardiacos de Zero estaba descendiendo rápidamente y ambos Shiki y aido pusieron sus manos en el estomago de Zero empezaron a sentirse débiles pero las vides de Zero los alejaron antes de acabaran inconscientes.

No – fue el murmullo de Zero – estaremos bien - trato de sonreírles Zero -

Toga y Kaien llevaron a Takuma y Kain a sus habitaciones seguidos de Aido y Shiki. El Dr. Cullen se acerco a Zero y lo llevo de regreso a su cama, el monitor estaba como loco, la línea que reflejaba el estado de Zero subía y bajaba con irregularidad.

Zero tienes que calmarte – ordeno el Carlisle – si no lo haces Yue se asusta y se pone inquieto

Lo sé , pero no puedo me duele mucho el pecho – susurro Zero poniendo su mano sobre el pecho –

Te entiendo a ver respira, eso hará que el dolor disminuya, en cuanto estés estable podemos proceder a la cirugía y tendrás a Yue en tus brazos de acuerdo y ya no podrás seguir de flojo – afirmo Carlisle –

En serio – preguntó esperanzado Zero –

Si , regreso en un momento , Esme lo cuidarías por favor

Claro Carlisle

Carlisle salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las de Takuma y Kain para revisar su estado, en cuanto salió fue abordado por aido y Shiki.

No se preocupen están bien solo agotados – al ver la cara de preocupación de ambos jóvenes siguió explicando – Yue absorbió la energía muy rápido pero con un poco de descanso estarán bien, ustedes también deberían de descansar si todo sigue bien en algunas horas ya tendremos al pequeño Yue con nosotros.

En serio Dr. Cullen - pregunto un emocionado Aido –

De verdad, ahora debo hablar con el directo y Yagari-san – respondió tranquilamente –

Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Shiki –

**CON CROSS Y YAGARI**

Kaien , Toga – dijo Carlisle entrando en el despacho – necesito su autorización para preparara a Zero para la operación hoy mismo

Pero no es muy pronto – pregunto un angustiado Cross –

En realidad no Yue está perfectamente formado y no habrá problemas para su nacimiento, solo necesito que Zero se tranquílese para que sus signos sean lo más estables posible – afirmo Carlisle –

Y no hay algo que se pueda hacer – volvía a insistir Cross –

Hare lo inhumanamente posible pero su corazón está muy débil

No es justo - dijo frustrado Cross –

Kaien – susurro Toga – ya sabíamos esto debemos estar bien para Zero – dijo y lo abrazo sin importarle la presencia de Carlisle – podría darle un sedante para que se relaje y se estabilice – propuso Toga –

Si de hecho vine por él y avisarles que hay que estar preparados, por si no surte efecto seria meterlo de urgencia a operación – informo Carlisle – lo lamento a mi también me duele aunque no lo crean

**CUARTO DE ZERO**

Zero mi niño tienes que tranquilizarte – decía Esme con mucho cariño –

Lo sé Esme, pero me duele mucho el pecho – jadeaba Zero –

Es entendible el corazón es un musculo y se está esforzando al máximo – dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación – te voy a inyectar un sedante para que te tranquilices, te relajes y podamos intervenirte – informo Carlisle –

Pero no les hará daño – pregunto Zero, viendo con horror la aguja –

No, no le pasara nada ni a ti tampoco, es solo una jeringa Zero – dijo Carlisle tratando de no reírse por la reacción de Zero -

Sé que es solo una jeringa – decía Zero cuando Esme le llamo para distraerlo –

Oye mi niño y ya sabes que es lo primero que harán tu y Yue

Salir de aquí - dijo Zero con toda la seguridad del mundo –

Eso es genial – sonrió Esme – tal vez puedan acompañarnos a estados unidos a ver a mi nieta –

En serio, claro no veo por qué no – afirmo Zero –

Carlisle abandono la habitación dejando a Esme que seguía platicando con Zero, sabía que lograría que este se relajara y así entre plática y platica a Esme se le ocurrió una idea

Te gustaría que te enseñara una canción de cuna para que puedas dormir a Yue después – preguntaba Esme –

Una canción de cuna

Si escucha -

**Hay un cuento, que me trajo un día el viento  
que me enseña a reír, que da ganas de vivir  
donde las hadas existen, y no hay corazones tristes  
y en Abril suda flores de colores mi jardín  
surcan flores de colores mi jardín**

hay un cuento, donde vive un sentimiento que nunca va a morir  
que se queda junto a mí, donde no llegan las penas  
donde solo hay gente buena, y es así es un cuento que podemos compartir  
es un cuento que podemos compartir

**has que tu cuento valga la pena. has de tus sueños la ilusión  
y que se asome la primavera en las calles de tu corazón  
has que tu ángel nunca se vaya que cuide el niño que hay en vos  
y que cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas porque perderás tu corazón**

Esme comenzó a cantar y entre el sedante y la dulce voz de Esme Zero se fue quedando dormido. Horas más tarde Zero despertó más tranquilo y calmado, definitivamente Esme tenía un don.

**9 DE MAYO 1 AM**

Papa – llamo Zero –

Si chico aquí estamos – respondió toga –

Como te sientes – se acerco Kaien –

Cansado Outo-san – sonrió Zero –

Eso es normal te dieron un sedante – le dijo Kaien –

Zero iba a responder cuando

Ay - grito Zero y se sentó de golpe y al poner un mano en su estomago sintió algo húmedo y el inconfundible olor de la sangre

Zero – se alarmo Kaien –

Creo que ya quieren conocer a sus abuelos - trato de bromear Zero entre gestos de dolor y jadeos

Kaien localiza a Carlisle y prepara el quirófano yo llevo a Zero – ordeno Toga –

Kaien tomo el celular y le marcó a Carlisle y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al quirófano que prácticamente estaba listo, mientras toga se acerco a Zero y lo levanto como si no pesara nada

Vamos - dijo toga –

Zero apretó los ojos al sentir un movimiento muy brusco dentro de él y solo veía como su estomago se inflaba y desinflaba como si fuera un globo.

Papa – llamo Zero por Kami-sama - me duele y tengo miedo

Es normal – dijo toga al ver como Zero apretaba los ojos y como pudo le tomo la mano – pero Cullen es un buen medico

Lo sé , pero … no dejaras al loco del director verdad - pregunto Zero –

Por supuesto que no , que tonterías dices – gruño mientras bajaban las escaleras – relájate ya lo sabes

Me duele mucho, siento como ….. si me estuvieran rasgando por dentro – sollozo Zero –

Respira, si te relajas Yue se relajara

Sensei, papa – llamo Zero nuevamente – no dejes que Outo-san culpe a Kaname por favor – rogo Zero entre jadeo y jadeo – no es su culpa que yo sea tan débil

Zero deja de hablar estupideces y concéntrate en tu misión – gruño toga al sentir que su alumno se estaba despidiendo –

Toga Yagari no era un sin corazón como quería aparentar ver a Zero en ese estado y despidiéndose de él le estaba partiendo el corazón, su alumno, su hijo tenía que salir de esta, no podía, no debía morir después de haber pasado por tanto. Llegaron al quirófano y enseguida entraron Carlisle y Esme, seguidos de Rima y Siren.

Todo el ajetreo y el olor de la sangre de Zero hicieron que tanto Takuma como Kain reaccionaran de su letargo y junto con Shiki y Aido que los ayudaron a caminar llegaron al quirófano que habían acondicionado.

Como esta - pregunto un agitado Takuma -

Bien vamos a empezar en unos minutos – informo Carlisle que se preparaba –

Bien voy a – intento caminar dentro del quirófano Takuma casi cayéndose –

No – fue la orden de Carlisle – toga , Kaien podrían llevárselo a descansar por favor – dijo sin preámbulos y al ver que querían replicar – no puedes ni sostenerte Takuma todo estará bien

Pero es que usted solo no podrá

Pero esta Esme

Y nosotras – agrego Rima tomando la mano de Siren entre las suyas – queremos ayudar

Gracias niñas – dijo Esme –

Iban a seguir con su discusión cuando

Carlisle – llamo Zero – algo les pasa - gruñía por el dolor mientras apretaba la mano de Toga y daba grandes bocanadas de aire –

Toga soltó la mano de Zero y jaló a Kaien para salir y dejar a Cullen trabajar, y se llevaron a Takuma y Kain que se negaban a dejar a Zero y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Zero te voy poner un poco de anestesia de acuerdo –

Zero solo asintió pero un dolor lo hizo encogerse lo más que pudo y empezó a toser, rima se acerco para echarle un poco de aire y se dio cuenta que le salía sangre por la boca y jadeaba.

Carlisle no hay tiempo – gimió Zero – algo les pasa sácalos ya por favor – volvió gritar de dolor - algo pasa, algo no anda bien

Sin más preámbulos Carlisle les hizo señas a Esme y a Siren que se acercaran

Esme hare el corte necesito que con las pinzas mantengas la piel separada, Siren limpia la sangre que escurra, rima monitorea los aparatos cualquier cambio me avisas.

Todas asintieron y Carlisle empezó con la cirugía. Zero grito de dolor cuando el bisturí le corto la piel del estomago, sentía las manos de Carlisle separando las capa de piel, musculo y grasa abdominal, el dolor era tal que sentía desmayarse, pero se dijo así mismo que tenía que aguantar, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y no poder por lo menos contemplar el regalo más hermoso que la vida le dio después del maravilloso tiempo que paso con Kaname.

Zero respiraba agitadamente obligando a su ritmo cardiaco a ir mucho más rápido, provocándole taquicardias, tomo la mano que rima le ofrecía y le dio un pequeño apretón, en un instante aparecieron las vides que rodearon todo el lugar, su poder se salía de control, no podía con todo el dolor era demasiado y la lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos amatistas.

Carlisle como todo profesional no le hizo caso a las vides que se enroscaban en sus piernas, sabía que estas creían que estaba lastimando a Zero, siguió el procedimiento, sus habiles manos entraron el abultado estomago de Zero y encontró a Yue, lo tomo con cuidado para sacarlo pero se dio cuenta que se había enredado con el cordón y esa era la causa de sus desesperación.

La mente de Zero divagaba y estaba medio consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el dolor era tal que su cuerpo quedo en una especie de entumecimiento, ya no sentía nada y eso le preocupaba.

Rima – susurro – ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto

Calma Ho por Kami-sama , ya está aquí - le dijo rima muy emocionada al ver la pequeña cabecita en brazos de Carlisle – no sé que es pero ya nació

En serio, pero … porque no llora, que tiene , Carlisle – llamo Zero – que pasa –Zero estaba entrando en pánico había oído que todos los bebes lloraban al nacer pero el suyo no lo hacía, que le pasaba – Carlisle

Calma Zero es un hermoso niño , esta respirando normal – trato de tranquilizarlo

Carlisle se acerco a Zero después de cortar el cordón con el pequeño en brazos, el bebe respiraba no había duda pero no estaba llorando, tenía que calmar primero a Zero su ritmo cardiaco era demasiado alto.

En cuanto se acerco Carlisle a Zero el bebe se empezó a mover de una manera un poco frenética para los minutos de nacido que tenía, Zero trato de extender su mano pero no tenía fuerza en cambio una de las vides envolvió al bebe amorosamente y se lo acerco.

Hola - dijo Zero mirándolo con un amor infinito – que tienes Yue - dijo pasando su mano por la carita del bebe y su dedo índice se detuvo en su pequeña boca –

El bebe instintivamente abrió su boquita y enterró uno de sus pequeños y afilados colmillos en el dedo de Zero, Zero hizo una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente la sangre lleno la boca del bebe y comenzó a llorar, dejándoles saber en toda la residencia de la luna que el heredero Kuran había llegado al mundo.

La alegría invadió toda la residencia de la luna, Takuma, Kain, aido, Shiki, toga y Kaien casi brinca de felicidad al oír el potente llanto del bebe, querían saber si era niño o niña, Kaien intento abrir la puerta pero estaba atorada.

Carlisle – lo llamo Esme –

Que pasa Esme

La herida no cierra

Tendré que … - pero Carlisle se cayó abruptamente, no podía ser cierto por Dios –

Dr. Cullen es Zero – dijo rima asustada – Dr. Cullen

Carlisle tuvo un momento de vacilación cuando sintió la presencia de Takuma que con ayuda de Shiki entraba.

Takuma revisa a Zero – Takuma asintió y se acerco y tomo sus signos vitales –

Solo se desmayo, su pulso es débil pero constante - que pasa pregunto Takuma -

Son gemelos, el ultrasonido no anunció nada y el bebe no respira – dijo preocupado –

Que como que gemelos - se oyó el grito de Kaien –

Deben calmarse o salir – gruño por primera vez Carlisle desde que lo conocían –

A Carlisle le tomo unos segundos tomar al mano de Zero provocarle una herida y que la sangre fluyera a través de la boca del bebe quien al sentir el liquido carmesí dio un hondo respiro y empezó a sollozar, muy bajamente, al respiración del bebe era muy irregular.

Esme trae la incubadora

Que le pasa al bebe – pregunto un angustiado Takuma –

Tiene problemas para respirar, hay que ponerlo en la incubadora y esperar

Pero Yue está bien – sollozo rima –

Si Yue está perfectamente sano, no sabíamos de el otro bebe y solo nos queda esperar a pesar de ser un vampirito no se si ….. lo logre – dijo tristemente -

Y cuando Zero despierte que va a pasar – pregunto Shiki con dolor en la voz – le dirán que tuvo gemelos y que Taiyo está muy mal, no lo va a soportar yo … lo se

Shiki tiene razón - afirmo Aido – esto no está pasando , está seguro de lo que dice – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos – Taiyo deberá estar bien

Lamento decirlo pero deberé tenerl0 en observación

Porque lo llaman Taiyo – pregunto de pronto Siren que había permanecido callada –

Zero nos dijo que ese nombre le gustaba y mucho pero en ese momento no le entendimos o por lo menos yo no - dijo Shiki –

Que vamos a hacer – pregunto Kaien –

Nada – intervino Toga –

Que , no podemos ocultarle la existencia de _Taiyo, Yagari – gruño Kaien –

Es lo mejor

Me niego

Yo creo que Toga tiene razón – afirmo Esme – se que no debo opinar pero no debemos opacar su felicidad, cabe la posibilidad de que el bebe , bueno el no … sobreviva

Que – fue el grito general de todos –

Haremos todo lo posible, pero no hay casos sobre vampiros bebe enfermos, no se a que me estoy enfrentando – dijo tristemente Carlisle –

El silencio inundo el pequeño lugar que solo era interrumpido por el motor cardiaco que leía los signos vitales de Zero, que cada vez eran más y más bajos. Carlisle se dio la media vuelta y empezó a cerrar la herida de Zero.

Era un día lleno de alegría y tristeza, de esperanza y desesperanza, Yue había nacido y estaba bien pero su gemelo estaba delicado y Zero tal vez no saldría de la inconsciencia.

**EN OTRA PARTE (EDIFICO DEL CONSEJO DE ANCIANOS)**

Se observa una figura solitaria parada frente al edificio que una vez fue sede del consejo vampírico, el consejo de los ancianos más respetable que a pesar de ser algo molestos Kaname Kuran el nuevo rey del mundo vampírico llego a respetar y a apreciar su sabiduría.

Pero en este momento odio, asco y repugnancia era lo que sentía. Lo habían manipulado como un vil títere, a su antojo y conveniencia sin importarle que el a pesar de ser un sangre pura tiene sentimientos, deseos y anhelos.

Sin importarle que se hundiera en la soledad y por eso el sin ningún remordimiento había entrado al recinto, con paso firme y decidido.

Había quemado, mutilado descuartizado y decapitado a cada guardia, cada trabajador del lugar y uno a uno a los ancianos, sello la sala principal con ellos adentro, la sangre corrió por el piso, las paredes el techo el polvo voló por todo el lugar , siendo solo grito de agonía y suplicas de piedad, susurros de arrepentimiento y perdón.

Pero sus oídos fueron sordos a las suplicas y plegarias, nadie quedo vivo y nada quedo en pie.

La única testigo fue Brenda Walsh que estaba muda ante tal escena y lloraba en un silencio agónico sin su hermano cerca.

Kaname Kuran había demostrado porque era el Rey todo poderoso de sangre pura, pero nada le devolvería lo que perdió, nada.

Sus amigos, su familia y a él, a su amado Zero que seguramente no lo perdonaría. Un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus bellos ojos vino y se encogió en dolor, que le pasaba, era un dolor terrible en el estomago y una terrible ansiedad lo abrazo, Kami pensó para sí, pero así como la ansiedad y el miedo lo atacaron así llego una inmensa felicidad y después nada, solo una debilidad incompresible.

Que era todo aquello, solo quería desaparecer definitvamente.

Con mucho esfuerzo llego a la mansión y perdió el conocimiento.

10


	14. Chapter 14

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 13**

**TE ESPERABA**

**Yo te esperaba y veía mi cuerpo crecer**

**mientras buscaba, el nombre que te di.**

**En el espejo fui la luna llena y de perfil**

**contigo dentro. Jamás fui tan feliz.**

Hola chibi , así que tú eras el que me pateaba – dijo Zero a través de la mascarilla de oxigeno que aún llevaba puesta, se la quito para poder darle un beso en la frente a su pequeño, ahora entendía porque las madres adoraban a sus hijos y daban todo por el todo por ellos – sabes tu papa tenía razón te pareces a mí , eres un malvado angelito ya le estas dando gusto a ese arrogante sangre pura - susurro –

Tu papa se llama Kaname Kuran y el siempre quiso tener una gran familia y hasta pensamos en ir a una clínica pero como vez no hubo necesidad de tal cosa, tuve el privilegio de llevarte dentro de mí por 7 meses, algo complicado porque como comprenderás no creo que sea algo común, en fin desde que lo supe y lo entendí me volví loco de felicidad.

**Moría por sentir tus piernecitas frágiles**

**pateando la obscuridad de mi vientre inmaduro. **

**Soñar no cuesta no y con los ojos húmedos **

**te veía tan alto, es más, en la cima del mundo.**

Lamentablemente hay algunas cuestiones por las que tu papa no ha podido estar con nosotros pero sé que en cuanto te conozca te amara tanto como yo lo hago, tu papa es la persona a la que más amo junto contigo.

Me gustaría saber de color son tus ojos pero presiento que se cual es su color, no lo puedo creer acertó en todo, el siempre quiso un pequeño Zero corriendo por toda la casa y se le concedió tendrá un chibi Yue corriendo por toda la mansión Kuran y haciendo desastres – sonrió Zero mientras acariciaba la blanca cabecita del bebe el cual se movió y a pesar de tener unas horas de nacido abrió sus ojos y cuál fue la sorpresa de Zero – son amatista -como los míos, dijo para si -

**Yo te esperaba imaginando a ciegas el color**

**de tu mirada, y el timbre de tu voz.**

**Muerto de miedo, le rogaba al cielo que te deje**

**llegar lejos, mucho más que yo.**

Sabes durante todo este tiempo soñé con tenerte en mis brazos , darte de comer, enseñarte a caminar y otras tantas cosas pero bueno las cosas no siempre salen como queremos pero lo mejor es que tuve la dicha de llevarte dentro de mí, todos estos meses se me hicieron eternos y ahora que por fin te tengo junto a mi me duele tanto el sentirte tan lejos, pero sé que serás el mejor vampiro de sangre pura tienes una gran herencia y vas a tener que cuidar de todos incluyendo de tu papa, que no puede ni hacer un huevo frito- jadeo Zero y se puso la mascarilla , tomo varias respiraciones y se la volvió a quitar –

**Yo te esperaba y pintaba sobre las paredes**

**de tu cuarto cuentos en color.**

**Restaba sin parar días al calendario.**

**Solo tú me podías jugar el mono de escenario.**

**El mundo es como es y no puedo cambiártelo**

**pero siempre te seguiré para darte una mano.**

Arregle – comenzó Zero a hablar nuevamente - la habitación que está al lado creo que nadie lo sabe, bueno si tus tíos Aido y Shiki son mis cómplices en muchas cosas, lo hice cuando aun tenía fuerza para hacer cosas por mí mismo, espero te guste no soy bueno en los detalles para eso está el tío Shiki, ji ji tu tío Takuma se llevo una gran persona igual que Kain aunque fue un tonto en un inicio.

También se que por tu descendencia no te será fácil la vida pero estoy feliz y agradecido de que tengamos la familia que tenemos, tus abuelos en especial Kaien es raro pero es el mejor padre que pude tener, el me adopto y a pesar de que yo era muy arisco con él nunca dejo de quererme y cuidarme, debes entender su locura – sonrió Zero –

Y el Sensei seguro querrá darte entrenamiento de cazador porque esa es mi herencia para ti, no tengo nada más que darte , pertenecer al mejor clan de cazadores y todo el amor que te tengo, siento que nos hace falta algo, me siento vacio en este momento pero ese vacio se llenara pronto, serán una hermosa familia recuerda que eres el mayor.

**Yo te esperaba imaginando a ciegas el color**

**de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.**

**Hoy que te tengo pido al cielo que me deje verte **

**llegar lejos mucho más que yo.**

Por Kami me siento tan cansado pensaba Zero quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su pequeña luna pero los parpados se le cerraban le pesaban tanto, observo a su hijo que lo miraba muy atento, seria un niño muy inteligente, ja, ja igual a su padre.

No quería admitirlo pero las fuerzas lo abandonaba a cada asegundo que pasaba , abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño Yue para sentir el rítmico latido de su pequeño corazón, había cosas que nuca podrían hacer pero eso no le quitaba la enorme felicidad que albergaba en su corazón.

Te amo tanto Yue, mi pequeña luna que no lo podre expresar con palabras, esta experiencia me ha enseñado algo muy valioso y sabes que es, cuida y valora lo que amas porque no sabes por cuánto tiempo lo tendrás contigo y dilo no lo guardes, así que te tengo un trabajo muy especial – jadeaba Zero por aire – le dirás a tu papa que lo amo y mucho de acuerdo, te amo Yue – cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y susurro el nombre de Taiyo pero los abrió inmediatamente no quería perder ni un solo instante con Yue -

**Yo te esperaba y el espejo nos miraba mientras**

**ya te amaba...**

Sabes algo que es un pequeño detalle , hoy 9 de mayo es

Zero no termino de hablar porque entro un muy sonriente Cross seguido de todos los demás menos Carlisle y en coro gritaron

Feliz cumpleaños Zero

Si Yue tu fuiste mi mejor regalo, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, gracias – susurro Zero con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos -

3


	15. Chapter 15

_**El llanto de la luna ¿tristeza ó alegría?**_

**Capitulo 14**

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

Sabes algo que es un pequeño detalle , hoy 9 de mayo es

Zero no termino de hablar porque entro un muy sonriente Cross seguido de todos los demás menos Carlisle y en coro gritaron

Feliz cumpleaños Zero

Si Yue tu fuiste mi mejor regalo, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, gracias – susurro Zero con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos –

No se lo merece – fingió enojarse Aido – no me dijo que era su cumpleaños y no le compre nada

Si es cierto - lo secundo Shiki –

Bueno es que ha mi precioso hijo no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños pero como también es el de mi hermoso nieto – dijo Cross con un nudo en la garganta – tendrá que festejarlo, mira, mira es un pastel imposible

Pero será – tomo aire – comestible

Si lo es chico, yo lo hice y ya me la debes este loco me ha tenido de cocinero – dijo Toga –

Pero es por nuestro hijo – fingió llorar Cross –

Rima se acerco a Zero y le puso la mascarilla del oxigeno, (Kami) - pensó rima -se le estaba partiendo el corazón, el monitor cada vez marcaba los latidos más y más lentos, a pesar de que …

**FLASH BACK**

Zero intentaba abrir los ojos, los sentía tan pesados y le costaba mucho respirar, pero la presencia de su pequeño ángel lo obligo a abrirlos, cuando por fin lo logro ahí junto a él había un pequeño moises , una pequeña canasta en tonos blancos y lilas, sabía que yue se encontraba adentro pero no tenia fuerza para moverse.

El quería acercarse a la canasta y tomar a Yue en sus brazos, por unos minutos es mas ni siquiera minutos, solo unos segundos poder sentir cerca a su hijo, para poder abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo ama pero ni siquiera eso iba poder hacer, no hubiera recuperado al consciencia, esta sensación de impotencia era algo que no se podía describir con palabras.

Kami-sama, por favor – pensaba Zero – déjame cargarlo una sola vez más, yo …. Solo quiero sentir el latido de su corazón por favor – rogo Zero – se que no soy una buena persona y lo entiendo, por favor – susurro –

De sus bellas amatistas salieran lagrimas de impotencia y dolor , por mas que lo intento no pudo moverse mas de unos centímetros. Yue al sentir el dolor de zero comenzó a llorar.

Zero lo escuchaba con una impotencia y un dolor, las vides crecieron acercando a Yue envolviéndolo amorosamente y así y solo así dejo de llorar, pero seguía hipando y moviéndose, tratando de estar cera de su papa, las vides lo arrastraron fuera del moisés y Zero movió su mano tanto como las fuerzas se lo permitieron.

Con el llanto de Yue entraron Rima y Siren, pero no sabían que les dolía más el llanto de Yue o el de Zero, era desgarrado ver esa escena, rima se acerco y cargo a Yue que a pesar de tener horas de nacido estaba muy despierto y atento no por nada era un bebe de sangre pura.

Siren y rima se dieron una mirada y se acercaron Zero.

Zero-sama- llamo Siren –

Solo quiero cargarlo una vez más y no puedo – gimió quedamente Zero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Lo entendemos, beba – le acerco su mano –

Yo

Es la única manera , Zero-sama

Siren tiene razón, los muchachos no pueden en este momento así que acepta nuestra sangre, hazlo por Yue , probablemente no funcione tan bien como la de ellos pero hay que intentarlo.

Zero acepto pero los colmillos le dolían no tenía ni fuerza para morder, se sentía tan mal de hacerles esto a ellas también y con lagrimas en los ojos y mucho, mucho esfuerzo de su parte logro penetrar la piel de Siren en cuanto la sangre llego a su sistema su fuerza se fue renovando, Siren tomo su mano y lo mordió para crea el lazo aunque solo tomo un pequeño trago.

Sabían que eso no sería suficiente así que rima le entrego el bebe a Siren y siguieron el mismo procedimiento, Zero recupero la fuerza y tomo a Yue brazos.

Gracias – les dijo a ambas –

Oye también es mi sobrino y oírlo llorar no me gusta – sonrió Rima –

Es mi placer Zero – iba a agregar el sama pero Zero levanto una ceja, nunca cambiaria –

Tomo la mano de Rima y salieron dejando a padre e hijo solos, lo último que vieron era la hermosa sonrisa de Zero cuando al fin pudo cargar a Yue.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Toga acerco el pastel lo mas que pudo a Zero que no soltaba a Yue y le acariciaba su blanca cabecita, el aroma a chocolate inundaba el lugar y además era el pastel favorito de Zero. Le dieron el cuchillo y lo corto y Kaien empezó a repartirles a todos.

Todos sin excepción estaban tratando de sonreír y bromear, pero por dentro sentía como un vacio enorme aumentaba, y mas con la dichosa maquina esa, aido estuvo tentado a congelarla para ya no seguirla oyendo le estaba alterando los nervios, la sensación de soledad lo estaba invadiendo nuevamente era algo horrible sabía que todos se sentían igual o peor.

Quería cerrar los ojos abrirlos y ver al orgulloso cazador de pie con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo a su sobrino.

Shiki sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, porque pasaban estas cosas en el mundo Zero no se lo merecía, había que reconocer que tenía un carácter de los mil infiernos pero también era un alma noble y bondadosa, además no cualquiera hubiera aceptado llevar toda la situación hasta el termino con todo y las consecuencias, quería ser fuerte igual que Zero, pero veía como al vida de Zero se escapaba poco a poco y no había nada más que hacer.

Kain admiraba el valor de Zero, si que su pequeño hermano era valiente y lo estaba demostrando a tal grado que sonreía lo más que podía para no hacer sentir mal a nadie, quería salir de ahí llegar con Kaname y golpearlo por estúpido, si eso era lo que quería gritarle que por su culpa Zero se muere y deja un pequeño ángel solo.

Takuma quería ayudar a Zero, ver como la vida se le va de las manos lo llenaba de dudas tal vez pudo haber hecho algo, debió de haber ido a buscar a Kaname y obligarlo a venir o tal vez llevar a Zero con él, llamarle más veces hasta localizarlo, deshacerse de los estúpidos gemelos walsh, hacer algo, era tan inútil que no pudo hacer nada.

Una de la vides llego a los catetes que tenia Zero en el cuerpo y se lo quito a la vista de todos y luego al mascarilla de oxigeno también, ya no quería tenerlos puestos, levanto un poco a Yue y lo beso en al frente.

Foto, hay que tomar fotos - dijo rima con un nudo en la garganta y sacando su cámara –

Ya venias preparada – inquirió Shiki –

Soy mujer – dijo con autosuficiencia – además es el primer sobrino que tengo

Se puso a sacar fotos de Zero y Yue solos, con Kaien y toga, con los cuatro nobles incluso una con Esme, pero pronto los latidos de Zero eran cada vez menos audibles incluso para el sensible oído de los vampiros.

Tengo mucho sueño – susurro Zero y abrazo a Yue lo más que pudo – necesito dormir un rato

No seas flojo- dijo Aido –

Si tienes que seguir despierto, no …. No le des mal ejemplo a …. Yue – prosiguió Shiki con un nudo en la garganta –

Lo sé – trato de sonreír Zero - pero me caigo de sueño, deberían intentar tener un bebe a ver cómo se sienten – murmuro – hace frío

Todos se miraron, no hacia frio al contrario había un calor húmedo en el ambiente. Esme se acerco a el

De acuerdo tienes que descansar, porque en cuanto despiertes tendrás que empezar a cambiar pañales – le sonrió dulcemente –

Zero llevo su dedo a la boquita de Yue quien lo mordió para beber su sangre y empezó a cerrar los ojos, lentamente hasta que todo fue silencio en la habitación.

Zero – llamo Kaien – zero te estoy hablando

Kaien ven vamos – le dijo toga tratando de alejarlo de Zero –

No suéltame, Zero – volvió a llamar –

Toga lo sujeto con firmeza por la cintura y lo empezó a llevar fuera de la habitación, mientras el director Cross seguía llamando a Zero sin ningún resultado, Kain y Takuma tuvieron que ayudarlo porque era increíble la fuerza que tenía el cazador legendario, ya fuera de la habitación Carlisle los esperaba con un jeringa y un calmante, había oído todo a través del goki toki.

Una vez que lograron tranquilizarlo Kain y Takuma regresaron por Shiki y aido que estaban inmóviles delante de la enorme cama, donde yacía un Zero con los ojos cerrados que aun sujetaba a su pequeño.

No podían creerlo, lo veían y no lo creían, Zero había dejado de respirar y aun así se seguía viendo hermoso, aprecia un ángel dormido.

Esme vio como el agarre sobre Yue se debilitaba a cada segundo y tomo al bebe en brazos para que no se fuera a lastimar.

Yue apenas sintió que lo alejaban de Zero empezó a llorar desgarradoramente y a sus débiles fuerzas a moverse incontrolablemente, eso era lo que mas dolía el llanto de un bebe que no quería ser alejado de su padre, Esme no sabía qué hacer ella no podía llorar, su raza era si no podían llorar, peor se le partía el corazón intento calmarlo cantarle peor no logro, que dejaba de llorar.

Carlisle entro en la habitación y tomó a Yue colocándolo junto a Zero y así y solo así dejo de llorar pero seguía hipando y de su pequeños ojitos las lagrimas seguían saliendo, Carlisle tomo la cobija que Zero adoraba y envolvió al bebe con ella. Yue al sentir el calor de la cobija y el olor de zero termino de calmarse y se empezó a quedar dormido.

Los seis nobles esperaron dentro de la habitación sin moverse como si esperaran que zero les estuviera jugando una broma y en cualquier momento empezara a gruñirles como siempre.

**MANSION KURAN**

Kaname despertó sobre exaltado y mirando para todos lados algo no andaba bien y él lo sabía, se levanto tambaleante y jadeando por aire, esa extraña sensación de desorientación se convirtió en una de alegría, de inmensa felicidad.

Pero esa sensación duro muy poco, así como aprecio desapareció para convertirse en un dolor agudo en el pecho un sensación de no poder respirar, sentía su corazón partirse, desgarrarse en mil pedazos, sentía que se ahogaba.

Sus garras crecieron de manera automática y sin poder controlarlo se araño el pecho desasiendo La camisa que traía puesta, quería abrirse el pecho para que el aire entrar, los vidrios de la mansión volaron en mil pedazos, el suelo se cimbro y un feroz gruñido se dejo oír varios kilómetros a la redonda mientras una sombra solitaria desaparecía en inmensidad.

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Así sin más terminaron todos y cada uno de mis amigos la parte de su relato, rima lloraba en brazos de Siren, Shiki solo agacho la cabeza y Takuma lo abrazaba ante la atenta mirada de Yuki, Kain zarandeaba a aido que por alguna razón se veía mas pálido de lo normal.

Pero lo que más le dolió fueros las miradas de dolor mezcladas con coraje de Kain y Kaien.

Creo que es hora de irnos - dijo secamente el director Cross – ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Cross espera – llamo Toga – compórtate no iremos todos juntos

Quédate si quieres yo me voy

Compórtate como un adulto por una maldita vez en tu vida , crees a Zero le gustaría verte así – regaño toga y los ojos de Cross se llenaron de lagrimas – si estuviera aquí él ….. – peor no pudo terminar la frase porque fue cortado de golpe por Kaien

Exacto que bueno que entiendes que mi hijo ya no está y sabes porque – comenzó Cross –

Director por favor – pidió Takuma acercándose a él –

Porque por la maldita culpa de Kuran-sama – dijo con veneno en la voz, nadie jamás había oído al director expresarse así de esa manera – si él no hubiera abandonado a Zero a su suerte nada de esto hubiera pasado el estaría, aquí con nosotros, enojándose , mandándome a volar y haciendo todas y cada una de las cosas características en él – gruño Kaien ya no podía seguir guardándose ese dolor y coraje –

Cross-san – hablo por fin Kaname – yo

Tú que Kaname

Lo siento – dijo quedamente Kaname aunque sus facciones no mostraban nada –

Y crees que con un lo siento lo arreglaras todo, crees que Zero regresara con nosotros, con Yue, dejo un bebe huérfano

Cállate Kaien – le dijo toga, sabía que después se arrepentiría de lo que dijera –

Sabes con cuanta ilusión lo espero, dejo todo lo que él era, por él por Yue, incluso su vida, moría un poco cada día y solo deseaba que recapacitaras y llegaras con tu arrogante presencia junto a él, no sabes y creo que nadie me dejara mentir con cuanto amor y devoción platicaba con Yue sobre ti, cada noche cada día pero tú no te dignaste ni siquiera a responder sus llamadas o mensajes, yo lo oí llamar por teléfono y lo oí llorar en silencio para no preocupar a nadie y tu solo dices un lo siento. No lo mereces no mereces su amor

Kaname observaba el rostro del hombre al que apreciaba y no nada más como amigo si no como un padre aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Zero su Zero por Kami-sama debería haberse quedo en Siberia ahí no dañaría a nadie hubiera muerto congelado, pero este era su castigo y lo aguantaría, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero era un sangre pura, el rey además su Zero que lo consolaba ya no lo haría más, Cross tenía toda la maldita razón es un bastardo arrogante.

Debería. – dijo Cros con la mano en al empuñadura de la espada – yo …..

Hágalo – dijo Kaname tratando de sonar igual que siempre – no merezco ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, ni a usted ni a nadie y de nada sirve disculparme, porque toda la culpa es mía, mi error fue volver a creer que la gente podía ser digna de confianza, porque eso fue lo que el me enseño y pague muy cara mi estupidez. Yo no lo detendré ….

Kaname – fue el murmullo de 6 de los nobles –

Kain – llamo Kaname y extendió los brazos – ustedes merecen cuidar este bello ángel – y le entrego a Yue – yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, (pero ese es mi castigo no podre morir para estar cerca de mi Zero pensó Kaname).

Kain tomo al pequeño Yue en brazos quien al ser alejado de los brazos de su papa, comenzó a retorcerse, Kain le hablo al pequeño y este lo miro con sus bellas amatistas.

Yue – dijo amorosamente Kain – que pasa que tu padre sea un tonto a veces no quiere decir que no te quiera – y volteo a ver a Kaname – vamos sonríe anda – y el pequeño bebe dejo de moverse - Kaname espero que no hagas mas estupideces y sé que tienes razón en muchas cosas y yo estoy igual de molesto que el director pero también sé que Yue es tu hijo y que por derecho debe estar contigo, así que no lo hagas llorar – dijo y le entrego a Yue que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos –

Kain – musito Kaname -

Sabemos – hablo Takuma – por experiencia propia lo que es no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado y sé que ese es el dolor más grande que hay, pero para eso tienes a Yue fue el último deseo de Zero, no dejarte solo, así que cuídalo mucho y …. – pero Takuma no termino de hablar porque su celular sonó ….

Si es cierto, Zero te amo hasta e último momento - apoyo rima –

Zero-sama lo amaba así que no desperdicie su sacrificio – afirmo Siren –

Solo una última cosa Kaname – gruño Kain – si algo malo le pasa a … el grito de Takuma lo hizo callar – que te pasa Takuma

Si Neko que pasa porque gritas – pregunto Shiki quien fue abrazado por un alegre Takuma y besado sin ningún pudor ante la inminente furia de Yuki –

Ella ya viene, genial no lo creen

Casi todos asintieron menos Ruka que solo estaba ahí acompañando a Yuki y Yuki que no sabía de que hablaban, una inmensa felicidad los embargo y Kaname los veía con curiosidad de quien hablaban y porque eran tan felices, tan pronto se les olvido que Zero ya no estaba con ellos.

Pero él Kuran Kaname solo quería tomar a Yue en brazos e irse a su recamara, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar la perdida de Zero, en su mente se habían grabado a fuego cada una de las palabras de Cross, **No lo mereces, no mereces su amor, **por su culpa Zero había muerto.

Su destino y castigo era la soledad sin Zero, pero dedicara su vida eterna a cuidar de Yue, su pequeña luna ….. su chibi Zero corriendo por toda la mansión tal y como lo soñaron alguna vez …..

Sin más tomo a Yue en sus brazos y emprendió el camino a su habitación, deseaba tanto estar solo en esos momentos pero …..

4


End file.
